Amor de Pelicula
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Despues de cuatro años, Bella viajará a la ciudad de Hollywood, en busca de su exnovio y padre de su hija/ Rosalie debera aprender a convivir con el pesado de su coestrella, Emmett/ Alice esta devastada por la muerte de su gran y unico amor, un milagro inesperado tocara a su puerta/ Seis vidas distintas, seis jóvenes, una ciudad de testigo y un inesperado Amor de Pelicula.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

Prologo.

Después de cuatro años, por fin sabia donde encontrarlo. Él se fue y no sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Cuatro años después, por fin sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Bella subió sus maletas al autobús y con su pequeña hija en brazos, comenzó el viaje en el que tenia puestos todas sus esperanzas, anhelos y sueños. Camino a Los Ángeles.

Tenía toda su esperanza en ese viaje. En reencontrar a su gran y único amor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No lo soporta. Es un fanfarrón insoportable. ¡Y es su coestrella!

Rosalie no puede creer que Emmett Cullen sea su coestrella. Simplemente lo desatesta. Simplemente no lo soporta. Simplemente es lo peor que podía pasarle en su vida.

Ahora la rubia actriz deberá aprender a tolerarlo. Aprender a tolerar a su odioso compañero de enormes músculos.

Aguantarlo o enamorarse en el intento.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Muerta! Así es como Alice desearía estar. Muerta y enterrada. Sin su gran y único amor le será imposible seguir viva.

Es cierto, pasaron ya seis años, pero Alice no puede con el peso de su dolor. Su recuerdo sigue allí, quizá más fuerte cada vez.

Intenta seguir con su vida como si nada. Es la diseñadora de vestuario más solicitada en Hollywood, pero eso no es suficiente como para volver a vivir la vida. Solo le queda sobrevivir.

No sabe que un miagro inesperado está a punto de tocar a su puerta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tres chicas, tres chicos. Una ciudad enorme. Un proyecto ambicioso. Un rodaje que está a punto de cambiar la vida de seis jóvenes.

Una vida que se convertirá en un Amor de Película.

* * *

_**Bienvenidas a mi nueva gran locura. como veran este apenas es el prologo. en corto les subo el primer capi.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	2. Amores que matan, cariños

_**Este es el primer capi. Disfrutenlo. :D**_

Capitulo 1. Amores que matan, cariños que hieren

_9 de Abril de 2005_

_Querido diario:_

_Escribo en tus estúpidas páginas, porque si no lo hago mi tonto psiquiatra me pondrá una camisa de fuerza y me confinara a una habitación blanca el resto de mi vida…_

_Bueno, ya…_

_Hoy se cumplen seis años, seis años desde que él se fue. Seis años y yo sigo aquí._

_¿Por qué no me muero?_

_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Quiero estar con él, pero todo se empeña en mantenernos separados. Sigo esperando el momento de unirme a él en la eternidad. No comprendo cómo es que pasó, lo extraño tanto._

_Hay aun, veces en las que suena mi teléfono y mi corazón brinca como cuando él llamaba. Como cuando él vivía._

_Supongo que sin ver su cuerpo, cualquiera se habría sentido así. Aun me cuesta creer que está muerto. _

_A seis años de distancia, seis años de haberlo perdido, aun me parece imposible pensar en él como un pasado._

_Solo debo seguir esperando lo inevitable._

_Alice._

**Alice Pov. **

Cerré la tapa del cuaderno de pasta dura que había comprado esa tarde, por órdenes del estúpido psiquiatra. Las lágrimas me picaban los ojos. No podía evitarlo, siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Más aun cuando llegaba esta fecha.

Debía sobrevivir, pero no podía vivir. No sin mi gran amor. No sin él. Algún día llegaría mi turno de pasar al otro lado, y ese día lo aceptaría gustosa, pues se que lo encontraré nuevamente.

Con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, me hice un ovillo en la cama y me solté a llorar.

Me abracé al oso blanco que tenia conmigo en la cama, ese oso me lo regaló él. No podía seguir evadiendo su nombre. Siempre que lo hacía, se me formaba una piedra en la garganta, que me impedía hablar. Así que, con el rostro hundido en los pelos de enorme oso, lo grite, por fin grite su nombre después de seis años.

— ¡Jasper! — su nombre era acido que quemaba mi garganta, pero aun así, seguí. Debía soltar todo mi dolor. — ¡Jasper! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Jasper!, ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! — el dolor desgarraba mi garganta, un dolor que me destrozaba por dentro, tal como aquel día.

_Ring, ring. Teléfono._

— _¿Bueno? __—__ contesté._

— _¿Alice? __—__ la voz de Yessenia, la madre de mi amado Jasper me saludó desde el otro lado de la línea._

— _Hola Yes, ¿pasa algo?_

— _Si cariño__—__ la voz de Yes se quebró__—__. Ay Alice no sé cómo decirte esto. Me acaban de llamar. El avión en el que iba Jasper, ¡se cayó! Alice, ¡se cayó!_

— _¡¿Qué?! __—__ mi voz hizo eco de la de ella. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas__—__. Pero el está bien, ¿verdad? El está bien._

_Un silencio en la línea, podía adivinar como ella negaba con la cabeza._

— _Se cayó en el mar, Alice__—__ me contesto__—__. No hay sobrevivientes. Nadie sobrevivió. Algunos cuerpos se los llevó la marea. El cuerpo de Jasper se lo tragó el mar._

_Deje caer la bocina. _

Nunca vi su cuerpo. Habían quedado solo tres en el avión. Los demás se los había llevado el mar. Realizaron búsquedas, algunos la marea los lanzó después. Pero jamás apareció el de él.

No fui al entierro. ¿Para qué?

Si lo que iban a enterrar no era mi Jasper. Ni siquiera era el cuerpo del Jasper que yo amé. Solo eran cosas significativas para él. Su guitarra, unos discos, el llavero con la torre de Pissa en miniatura que le regale. Una foto de nosotros dos. Y algunos juguetes de niño.

Yessenia se enojó mucho conmigo por eso. Nunca volvimos a hablar.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, la hora en la que, hacia seis años, se había caído el avión. La hora en que hacía seis años, mi único amor se había despedido del mundo.

Seguí gritando por unas dos horas más. Con la cara apretada contra el peluche. No quería despertar a mi familia.

Pero no sirvió de nada. De pronto sentí una mano cariñosa pasarse por mis cabellos y un suspiro compungido.

Levante la vista, y me encontré con el rostro de mi madre. ¡Mi pobre madre! Ella había sufrido conmigo estos últimos seis años. Odiaba verla así por mi causa, pero yo no podía evitar sufrir.

— Tranquila mi niñita— me dijo suavemente.

— Lo extraño mucho, mamá— dije en un gemido.

— Lo sé, hija, lo sé.

Me abrazo y yo me pegue a ella, llorando. Mis padres viajaban cada año desde Seattle hasta acá, solo para apoyarme a mí. Me sentía tan mal por ello. Pero aunque por teléfono le dijera "Ya lo superé" mi madre sabría que estaba mintiendo.

Llore otro largo rato amargamente. Hasta que mis ojos, hinchados de tantas lagrimas, se vencieron al sueño y me quede profundamente dormida.

Siempre era lo mismo, despertaba a la media noche, sabiendo que era nueve de abril y lloraba mares hasta las tantas de la madrugada, luego dormía toda la mañana y por la tarde volvía a sentirme normal.

O lo que era normal para mí.

Soñé lo más bello del mundo. Uno de los pocos recuerdo que no dolían.

_Estábamos sentados en el suelo de la sala. Con una cubeta de palomitas y un par de refrescos. El tenía su cabeza en mi regazo y miraba la película mientras describía círculos en mi rodilla con aire distraído. Yo acariciaba sus cabellos color miel de igual modo._

_Veíamos la película, "Más allá de los sueños"_

_Cuando llego el momento en el que 'Albert' le avisa a 'Chris' que 'Ann' se ha suicidado, y por consecuencia ha ido al infierno, Jazz rompió el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos, para hablar algo serio._

— _¿Qué pasará si uno de nosotros muere primero, Alie? __—__había preguntado._

— _¿Qué? __—__pregunté sorprendida. La pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. Pero contesté sinceramente__—__. Pues si tú te murieras, yo… haría lo mismo que Ann._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque mi mundo es gris sin ti._

— _Pero si es cierto lo que dice la película. Yo no sabría donde buscarte. Y quizá ni siquiera me permitan ir a quedarme en el infierno contigo._

— _Bueno, pero el mundo es un infierno cuando no hay amor. Sería igual. —me encogí de hombros._

— _No digas eso Alice__— se levanto y me miró a los ojos._

— _¿Qué? — pregunte asustada por su reacción. _

— _¡Mary Alice Brandon, te prohíbo pensar así!_

— _Pero es cierto._

— _No__—__ me tomo por los hombros con fuerza y clavo sus ojos azules en los míos__—__. Mírame Alice. Prométeme que si yo me muero, tú vivirás. Si yo me muero tú esperaras pacientemente a que nos reunamos. Naturalmente, nada de suicidios._

— _Lo prometo, Jasper__—__ lo prometí por dos razones. La primera, este era un tema serio entre nosotros dos. Y él siempre se tomaba muy en serio el tema de la vida y la muerte. La segunda, porque sabía que podría sobrevivir a una vida sin él. Sobrevivir, mas no vivir. Además me asustaba el infierno._

_Solo por eso sigo viva. _

**Bella Pov.**

Le entregue la maleta al encargado de la central. Mientras en un brazo cargaba a mi pequeña hija. Me subí al autobús, despidiendo con la mirada Phoenix. Era un sentimiento tan extraño, justo ahora estaba tomando un autobús a los Ángeles, con mi hija en brazos, para buscar a mi gran y único amor y padre de la pequeña que llevaba cargando.

Hacían cuatro años que su familia había desaparecido de la nada. Solo un día de pronto, se esfumaron. Y yo me entere un mes después que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

No supe donde encontrarlo, hasta ahora. Qué curioso, en el lugar en el que nunca buscas es donde encuentras. Hacia un par de meses, mi hija me convenció de ir a ver una película infantil. Yo no podía creer quien era el protagonista, debía estar soñando. Mas los créditos terminaron de decirme todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Él era actor. Edward Cullen, mi amado Edward era actor.

Investigue por todos los medios y descubrí que pronto trabajaría en una película que se grabaría en los estudios "Shine and Dark" un nombre extraño para un estudio, pero el dueño era una persona extravagante.

Así que hice las maletas, conseguí un empleo allá de maestra de Literatura. Le dije a mi hija que iríamos a vivir a un lugar muy bonito donde conocería mucha gente famosa.

Hoy llevaba puesta mi frágil esperanza en ese encuentro.

La niña dormía en mis brazos, tranquila, bella. Se parecía tantísimo a su padre. Su piel, sus cabello sus facciones. Pero los ojos eran míos y los rizos herencia del abuelo materno. Sonreí e intente dormir un ratito. Pero me fue imposible.

Llegamos a la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles exactamente al medio día. Tome las escasas maletas y a mi hija y camine varias calles. No fue necesario pedir indicaciones, sino más bien pagar un buen precio por un taxi.

Llegamos a nuestro nuevo departamento. Renesmee corrió feliz en el pequeño lugar, que era mucho más luminoso que nuestra antigua casa. Mientras yo guardaba nuestras escasas pertenencias ella brinco en todas las camas, se asomo a todas las ventanas y se arrastró por todo el piso. Estaba más que feliz.

Yo pensaba una y otra vez, haciéndome la misma pregunta. ¿Debería ir hoy al estudio?

Después de pensarlo mucho decidí que podía forzar mi suerte al máximo. Así que me di un baño y después le di uno a mi hija. Ella amaba bañarse. Muchos niños de su edad detestaban la idea del baño, pero ella lo amaba. Era especial.

La vestí con un vestidito rosa y huaraches blancos. Salimos de la casa, una brincando de contenta y otra con el alma pendiendo de un hilo de una hebra. Caminamos varias calles, hasta que llegamos a los estudios. Me acerque a la puerta y encaré al vigilante.

— Vengo a…

— Si, si— el muy idiota me interrumpió—. Trae a la niña para la audición. Pase por ese pasillo y camine hasta que encuentre una puerta doble. Allí da sus datos y espera.

— No, escúcheme yo vengo…

— ¡Bryan! ¡Bryan! — Salió una mujer gritando del interior—. No ha llegado nadie…

Miro a mi hija con los ojos de plato y la boca bien abierta. No comprendí que ocurría hasta que.

— ¿Esta preciosidad de niña es suya?

— Si, yo venía…

— Pero ven pasa— y me jalo de un brazo—. La niña es perfecta para el papel, tiene un parecido extraordinario con el protagonista, necesitábamos una actriz para el rol de la hermana. No creí que encontraría a alguien con un parecido tan fantástico, parece un sueño.

Me siguió jalando hasta la puerta doble de la que me hablo el vigilante.

— Joan, ¡Joan! —gritaba la mujer.

— ¿Qué ocurre Dana?

— Mira a esta niña, no te parece que su parecido es ideal.

Otra mujer, de pelo rojizo y piel blanca se acerco a mí, examinando a mi hija. De pronto me cayó el veinte de que estaban pensando hacer actriz a mi niña. Miré a Renesmee, al parecer había comprendido antes que yo. Pues sonreía y me miraba con sus ojitos bien abiertos de la emoción.

— ¿Voy a ser actriz mami? — me preguntó.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

— Eso depende — dijo Joan— ¿Sabes leer?

— Si— contesto mi niña y yo reí. Renesmee tenía cuatro años, pero sabía leer perfectamente desde los dos y medio. Y hablar desde el año y tres meses. Mi hijita siempre fue muy rara, su mente llevaba un salto extraordinario hacia adelante.

— Bueno, ven— le dijo Dana. Renesmee se soltó de mi mano y se fue con ella. Yo me quede mirando como la llevaban hasta el escenario armado allí, enfrente de las otras niñas y sus madres que miraban con indignación. Dana la subió al escenario y le dio un papel—. Lee esto, nena.

Mi niña lo tomo en sus manitas y lo miro un momento. Supe que lo leía mentalmente, luego alzo la vista y hablo. O mejor dicho, actuó.

— Hermano, yo no quiero que te cases con esa mujer— dijo con un berrinche infantil bien actuado—. No me gusta, es fea y me trata mal— lloro perfectamente, de sus ojos salían las mismas lágrimas que se le salían cada vez que yo no le compraba helado de chocolate.

Las tres personas que estaban en el pódium y Joan, que aun estaba junto a mí, rompieron en aplausos. Luego un hombre vestido con playera negra y pantalón blanco, con grandes cadenas plateadas, cabello negro que le caía en la cara, se levanto del presídium y en un ademan con los brazos dijo:

— Bueno señoras, aquí no paso nada. Ya tenemos a nuestra actriz, se pueden ir.

Las mujeres y sus hijas se retiraron molestas. Varias me miraron de reojo. En cuanto todo el mundo salió, mi hija se bajo de un salto y vino corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡Que padre, mami! ¡Gracias! — me abrazó.

— Tiene una hija muy talentosa.

— Lo sé— dije sonrojada.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? — me pregunto el hombre de negro.

— Cuatro años— contesté.

— Ellos son Mikel— señaló Dana al de negro—, Yunuen, Valery y Joan. Son los productores de la película.

— Su hija tiene mucho potencial, además su parecido es extraordinario con el protagonista. Con su hija en el elenco, la película se haría perfecta.

— Ajá— fue todo lo que atine a decir.

— ¿Cómo se llama usted? — me preguntó Joan.

— Soy Isabella Swan— contesté y le extendí mi mano. Joan la apretó y después todos los demás.

— Bueno Isabella…

— Bella, lo siento, prefiero que me digan Bella.

— Bueno, Bella. Su hija podrá hacer una película que promete ser muy taquillera. El nombre aun es secreto. Pero el parecido de su hija con el actor principal es tan extraordinario, que sería una irresponsabilidad dejar pasar algo así. La niña personificaría a Jena, una niña que después de la muerte de sus padres, se queda a vivir con el hermano mayor Colín. El actor principal seria personificado por el actor Edward Cullen.

Abrí los ojos enormes. Qué suerte la mía. Venía a buscar a mi ex novio y padre de mi hija, y ahora ella actuaria como hermana de su padre. Sonreí.

— La historia se centra en el hermano, pero la niña es de suma importancia, pues es la que logra que el hermano se enamore. Así como una encargada de Cupido.

— Acepto— dije. Mikel sonrió.

— Bueno, entonces venga por aquí a firmar el contrato.

— Un segundo— dije. Acto seguido, me acuclillé para estar a la altura de mi hija y hablar con ella—. Renesmee ¿estás segura de que te gustaría hacer esto?

— Si—me dijo la niña.

— ¿No te vas a arrepentir?

— No

— Vale. Sabes que lo que no hay marcha atrás ¿verdad?

— Si.

— Bueno. Que consté, que ya no puedes decir que no.

La niña alzo una mano y me mostro su palma en señal de promesa.

No podía creerme mi suerte, mi hija seria la coestrella de su papá. Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Ahora sí, no había forma de que se me escapara. Edward Cullen me debería mirar a la cara.

**Rosalie Pov.**

¿Emmett Cullen? Mi coestrella seria Emmett Cullen.

Aun no podía creerlo, me habían llamado por segunda vez desde que me convertí en actriz y ahora me harían compartir cámara con Emmett Cullen. Esto era una pesadilla.

No tengo nada en contra de él como actor, pues es un buen actor. Lo tengo como persona. Es un fanfarrón insoportable. Irresponsable y chistoso. Se la pasaba haciendo chistes y sacando de quicio a los directores.

La nueva película que haría, era un proyecto muy ambicioso, pero no podría hacer bien mi papel con ese loco de atar.

Después de recibir la amarga noticia, me dirigí al área de vestuario. Me habían mandado a que la diseñadora tomara mis medidas. Cuando se atravesó en mi camino.

— Rosalie Hale— me dijo con esa sonrisa hipócrita suya.

— Emmett Cullen — dije con la ira contenida en la voz.

— ¿Qué, preciosa? ¿Contenta de ser mi coestrella?

— Pero claro—dije con pura ironía—. Estoy que reviento de felicidad. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

— Ay no te enojes que te arrugas— me dijo el muy descarado.

— Tengo prisa— le dije rodeándolo e ignorándolo.

De verdad tenía prisa, y no por deshacerme de él. Le debía decir unas cuantas cositas antes de iniciar el rodaje. Pero eso debía esperar.

Mi madre me esperaba en mi departamento. Ayer se habían cumplido seis años de la muerte de mi hermano, algo que aun dolía como una espina que se niega a salir del corazón. Mi hermano Jasper, murió en un accidente de avión. Mi mama estaba devastada por eso. Yo en la única que podía pensar era en la prometida de mi hermano.

Mi mama se había enojado con ella por no asistir al entierro. Yo también estaba sentida, pero la entendía. Alice lo había amado con toda su alma y corazón.

Entre en el área de vestuario.

— Toc, toc— dije.

— Allá voy— respondió una voz que me resulto extrañamente familiar.

Del rincón salió una chica menuda y bajita, de pelo negro y corto. Su piel blanca y sus facciones finitas me hicieron saltar de emoción.

— ¿Alice? — pregunté.

— ¿Rosalie?

— Si.

— ¡Rosalie! —corrió a abrazarme.

— ¡Enana! — dije yo.

— ¡Cuantos siglos sin verte! — dijimos al unísono y reímos.

Encontrar a Alice fue algo tan lindo. Si mi hermano hubiera sabido de su muerte, querría que no se hubiera perdido el contacto con ella.

**Alice Pov.**

Reencontrar a Rosalie fue como un bálsamo para el dolor que había sentido el día anterior. La hermana de mi Jasper siempre me había querido mucho. Y yo la idolatraba. Fue como si de pronto algo dentro de mí hiciera conexión.

Esa tarde recibí también a la niña que haría de Jena. Su nombre era Renesmee, era una niña adorable, además se parecía a Edward increíblemente.

Su madre Bella, era una mujer muy tímida e introvertida. Pero bastante agradable.

Después de tomar las medidas de cómo cuatro mil actores, por fin pude en la tarde irme a mi casa. Mi humor había mejorado considerablemente con el encuentro con Rosalie, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando salí a la calle.

Hoy no había querido conducir, así que acababa de bajarme del autobús y venia caminando sobre la calle de mi departamento, cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con un hombre que venía corriendo, queriendo alcanzar un autobús que se había detenido.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron un momento, solo un momento y mi corazón se detuvo. No puede ser, ahora estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Caminé dando tumbos a mi departamento, y al llegar me tire en la cama y vi el retrato de Jasper que tenía en mi buró. Pensé en el muchacho con el que me cruce antes.

No podía ser una alucinación, no, era real.

Juraría que era él. Y sin temor a equivocarme. Los rizos dorados, la piel nívea, el mentón fuerte, los ojos azules. El muchacho con el que me cruce corriendo era Jasper, estaba segura. No podía equivocarme, esos ojos azules, no existían otros iguales en el mundo. Azules, con un brillo especial, un brillo que yo comparaba con una gran estrella brillando sobre el mar.

Pero, como era posible. Jasper estaba vivo. Si estaba vivo, que significaba. Que no había querido seguir con su familia y había fingido su muerte. Que no había querido estar conmigo. ¿Quién sabia que él estaba vivo? ¿Rosalie?

Cálmate Alice, estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas. No es posible. Jasper murió hace seis años. Hay una tumba con su nombre grabado. Jasper está muerto, grábatelo en la cabeza. ¡Muerto! Reacciona Alice, debes vivir y no del pasado.

Mientras intentaba meterme todas esas cosas en la cabeza, me puse el pijama y me acosté. No quería comer, no quería ver tele, solo quería dormir y olvidarme del mundo entero.

Sin darme cuenta, me puse una camisa que era de él como pijama. La ultima que me robe de su armario. Aun olía un poco a su perfume.

Me abrace fuerte a mi misma y me acosté. Abrazada al oso de peluche y casi dormida, una pequeña voz hablo en mi cabeza.

"_Podría estar vivo, lo sabes. Nunca apareció el cuerpo. Quizá se había salvado. Quizá llego a alguna costa y se salvó. Tu nunca viste el cuerpo, si no hay cuerpo, no hay muerto"_

Pero si sobrevivió, ¿Por qué no nos busco? ¿Sabe lo que le hemos llorado, yo, su hermana, su madre, su padre, sus amigos?

"_Tal vez no sabe ni como se llama" _concluyo la voz en mi cabeza, antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño.

_**Como ven uno de nuestros personajes mas queridos no esta en este fic.**_

_**Los milagros existen, solo deben creer en ellos. Alice debe aprender a vivir con su dolor, ¿o sera que Jasper de verdad esta vivo? A mi no me pregunten.**_

_**Rosalie deberá soportar a Emmett, no se caen nada bien. ¿Cambiara algo entre ellos dos?**_

_**Y por ultimo, que pasara cuando Bella por fin encare a Edward y le presente a su hija.**_

_**Me gustaria mucho saber que opinan, asi que no duden y utilicen ese lindo recuadrito que hay abajo para dejarme un hermoso review.**_

_**Las quiero y cuidense mucho.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	3. Reencuentros

Hola les dejo el Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es regalo de una musa loca que ha venido a habitar mi mente.**_

Capitulo 2. Reencuentros.

**Bella Pov.**

Esa tarde me dieron el libreto para que Renesmee y yo lo estudiáramos. Estaba bastante interesante. La historia se trataba de Colín, un joven de veintitrés años que recibe la noticia de la muerte de sus padres y le entregan a cuidar a su hermana menor de cinco años. Pasado un tiempo él se enamora de una mala mujer y la niña se encarga de separarlos y a la vez de unir a su hermano y a su niñera, a quien adora y le gusta para novia de su hermano.

Mi hija tenía diálogos muy inocentes, pero un papel muy interesante. Casi tanto como ella. La niña se ocultaba bajo esa fachada de inocencia, para hacerle diabluras a la mujer y hacer función de Cupido entre Colín y Christie su niñera.

Nos dijeron que en un mes iniciarían los ensayos. Y en tres el rodaje. Así que ese tiempo yo me dedique a trabajar en la escuela y dejaba a mi hija con la diseñadora de vestuario, Alice. Una chica muy divertida, que ayudaba a mi hija a ensayar sus diálogos y la vestía.

El día que, sin querer, mi hija se convirtió en actriz, platique con ella mucho. Le comente que mi trabajo me exigiría dejarla en una guardería este mes. Y ella dijo:

— ¡Ay! No. No la dejes en una guardería, no podrá practicar sus diálogos, además esos lugares son muy aburridos ¿Verdad, Nessie?

— Si, muy aburridos mami.

— Pero entonces que hago, Alice. No puedo dejarla solita y no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad.

— Mira—dijo mientras escribía una dirección en un papel—. Esta es la dirección de mi apartamento, está cerca de esa escuela. Yo no tengo mucho que hacer en este mes, déjamela. Nos divertiremos mucho, ¿verdad que si, Nessie? — le dijo a mi hija quien dejo ver una sonrisa radiante.

— Si, más divertido que una guardería aburrida— dijo mi niña.

— Bueno— dije. Al parecer esas dos ya se habían hecho muy amigas. —. Gracias Alice, esto es muy lindo de tu parte.

— No me des las gracias. Necesito alguien divertido que me distraiga— eso último lo dijo con tristeza y me pregunte qué era lo que la hacía sufrir así.

No tuve que esperar mucho a su respuesta. Una semana después, cuando fui a recoger a Renesmee. Pude platicar con ella, pues la niña ya dormía. Hablamos sobre el vestuario de mi hija. Vestidos y pantaloncitos de mezclilla con blusitas de colores. Cosas que le permitieran moverse con libertad para hacerle diabluras a una actriz de nombre Jane, que haría el papel de Roxana, la mala mujer. Me conto que otra actriz llamada Rosalie, haría de Liliana, una chica que se enamora del hermano de Colín. El actor era, (¡Oh, sorpresa!) Emmett Cullen, el hermano biológico de Edward. Y Rosalie sería como la cómplice, la tía favorita de la niña, y la que la ayudaría a hacer el encargo de Cupido. Me dijo que ya la conocía de antes y era una chica muy buena y divertida. Solo que veía difícil, porque ella detestaba a Emmett. Le pregunte la razón y ella me dijo que él era demasiado divertido y ella muy seria. Emmett se la pasaba haciendo chistes y sacando de quicio a los directores. "Muy propio de Emmett" pensé. Hacía cinco años, solía sacarme a mí de quicio.

Después de que me comento eso, sus ojos volaron directamente a una foto que tenía en la pared. Era ella con un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules. Él la cargaba en su espalda y ella sacaba la lengua a la cámara. Yo sabía que Alice estaba prometida con alguien porque siempre traía puesto el anillo de compromiso. Así que pregunté.

— ¿Él es tu novio?

— ¿Quién? — me miro con ojos grandes y brillantes.

— El chico rubio con el que estas en esa foto— contesté señalando la fotografía.

— ¡Oh!… él… sí… _era_ mi prometido.

— ¿Era? ¿En pasado? ¿Pues qué pasó?

— Jasper era el amor de mi vida. Me había pedido matrimonio hace seis años, cuando tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia. A Londres. El avión se cayó y él… murió— la voz le falló. No debí preguntar nada. _Tonta, Bella, tonta, Bella._

— Lo… lo siento. No debí preguntar nada.

— No te preocupes, hace seis años de eso. Pero lo extraño muchísimo. Apenas y puedo creerlo. Como el mar se trago el cuerpo, nunca lo vi muerto. Me cuesta trabajo pensar en él como alguien muerto. Su mamá se enojo conmigo por no ir al sepelio. Pero no podía ir a ver como enterraban solo unas cosas significativas para él. No era mi Jasper. Y yo… yo… aun no estoy segura de que él esté muerto de verdad, Bella.

— Tranquila Alice, me imagino que es lo normal para alguien que no ve el cuerpo de un ser querido.

Pobre de mi amiga. Estando ya en las confesiones, le conté mi gran secreto.

— ¿Te digo una cosa?

— ¿Si?

— Yo no vine a Los Ángeles para traer a Renesmee a la audición. Yo vine a buscar a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— Promete que no dirás nada.

— Prometido.

— Al padre de mi hija; Edward Cullen.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si.

— Con razón. Ya se me había hecho raro un parecido tan extraordinario sin parentesco.

— Pero, no digas nada. Él desapareció de la nada cuando yo estaba embarazada. Él no sabía, pero cuando se lo iba a decir, él y toda su familia se fueron.

— ¡Wow! — me dijo con los ojos abiertos—. Eso suena a novela.

— Créeme que sí. Pero debo enfrentarlo yo misma. Me deberá dar la cara.

— Esa es la actitud Bella— me elogió.

Ya mañana comenzaban los ensayos. Mi hija dormía en la cama profundamente, contenta de saber que sería actriz. Yo trataba de dormir, pero solo daba vueltas en la cama. Mañana seria el día de la verdad.

**Alice Pov. **

Cuidar a Nessie había resultado una excelente distracción. Era una niña muy divertida. Muy interesante, su mente iba en un espectacular salto adelante. Además hacia cosas que solo sabía hacer yo hasta ese momento.

Esta tarde nos pusimos a hacer estiramientos en mi sala, y ella hizo un Split perfecto. No me lo podía creer, solo tenía cuatro añitos.

Después de que Bella fuera a recogerla en la tarde, yo salí de mi casa. Rosalie me había invitado a un antro. Tome mi bolsita y salí a tomar el taxi. El lugar era muy divertido, bailamos y platicamos. Hacia tanto que no iba a un antro.

— ¿Y cómo lo has pasado? — me pregunto Rosalie. Yo sabía a qué se refería.

— No ha sido fácil. Mi psiquiatra casi me interna dos veces. Sé que tu mama y tú están muy ofendidas por no asistir al funeral, pero yo no podía. No es que no me importara, no podía. Aun me cuesta creerlo.

— A mí también me cuesta creerlo, Alice. Tú sabes, somos mellizos, compartimos el útero materno y todo a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Solo él me conocía a la perfección. Pero siento algo. Algo nuevo. Algo que no sentí entonces. Últimamente siento como si…

— Como si estuviera vivo, ¿no?

— Ya sé que estoy loca.

— No, es que yo también lo siento. Vivo y cerca, muy cerca,

Llegue a la media noche a mi casa. Me sentía contenta. Pero lo que encontraría en la entrada de mi casa acabaría de darle un vuelco a mi corazón.

En la puerta de entrada, hecho un ovillo, había un hombre con cabello color miel, totalmente enredado. La ropa estaba sucia. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser un mendigo.

Lo moví intentando despertarlo, pero lo que vi en su pecho me dejo helada. Llevaba una cadena plateada, con una mitad de corazón que decía Alice. Tome el pequeño dije en mis manos y lo examine. Yo le había regalado ese corazón a Jasper el día que nos hicimos novios.

Mire su muñeca, tenía una muñequera negra con letras doradas. Esas letras fueron lo único que necesite para comprobar las sospechas de mi corazón. Yo misma había bordado esa muñequera. Las letras doradas decían una palabra, solo una palabra: Jasper.

Lo sacudí con fuerza, de mis labios solo salía una palabra:

— Jasper, Jasper…

Él despertó con los ojos mirando a todos lados. Me encontré con esos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado. Me miro confundido.

— ¿Jasper?

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó.

— Jasper, ¿no me reconoces?

— No, como sabe mi nombre.

— Jasper, soy Alice. ¿No me recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza y la agacho avergonzado. Parecía sincero, pero eso ¿qué significaba? Era mi Jasper, de eso ya no me quedaba duda alguna. La pregunta era, ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo es que estaba vivo? ¿Dónde había estado estos seis años?

Mi mente trabajo rápido. Él nos quería, a mí, a su hermana, a su madre, a su padre. De estar vivo nos habría buscado. A menos que…

Esa molesta voz acudió a mi cabeza nuevamente. Recordándome lo que me había dicho un mes antes. "A menos que no sepa ni como se llama"

Entonces eso había pasado. No se acordaba de nada. La única posibilidad es que sufriera amnesia.

Solo así no nos habría buscado. Solo así todos hubiéramos creído que estaba muerto. Solo así me hubiera hecho sufrir seis años.

— Me tengo que ir— dijo de repente, levantándose.

— No, no, espera. ¿Quién eres?

— No lo sé. No tengo idea—dijo con exasperación.

—Tu nombre…

— Me llamo Jasper, es todo lo que se. Nada más.

— Quédate…— le pedí en un murmullo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo te conozco, yo sé quién eres…

Me miro con ojos muy abiertos, pude leer en ellos la incredulidad y el miedo. ¿Cómo sobrevivió solo estos años? ¿Cómo llegó a aquí? ¿Cómo dio con mi casa? Él comenzó a alejarse de mí, caminando de espaldas. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me metí. Al parecer él no quería venir conmigo.

Me dirigí a la cama con mi corazón hecho añicos. Cuando oí el sonido de unos puños en mi puerta. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y al abrir la puerta allí estaba él. Me miraba con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, con esos ojos que tanto extrañé. Con esos ojos que no había visto en seis largos años. Con esos ojos azules que creí perdidos.

— ¿De verdad me conoce?

— Si— asentí con la cabeza.

— Me puede ayudar a recordar.

— Si

Se quedo en silencio. Pero aun en ese silencio, me estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi vida. Me estaba pidiendo permiso. Yo sonreí. Una sonrisa triste, pero con esperanza.

— Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo— le dije.

— Lo lamento señorita— contestó. Si, era mi Jasper. Ya no había duda. Mi típico caballero en una época moderna.

Le tendí mi mano y el la tomo sin vacilar, sin dudar. Lo cual me hizo feliz dentro de mis pocas posibilidades. Lo jale adentro de la casa y lo lleve hasta la habitación vacía. La colcha de la cama era azul, mi madre la había cambiado antes de irse. Él miraba todo con sorpresa. Lo deje en la habitación y me fui a buscar ropa de él a mi cuarto. Todavía tenía algo de su ropa y estaba contenta de ello. Hacia una semana la había estado a punto de tirar a la basura, pero no tuve el valor. Junte un cambio y se lo lleve. Él ya se había quedado dormido en la cama, sobre la colcha.

Hacia frio y no estaba cobijado. Deje la ropa en la silla y fui por una manta. Lo cubrí, como a un niño. Como cubría a Renesmee cuando se quedaba dormida en mi sillón. En mi mente no dejaba de sonar la pregunta, ¿Qué habría pasado todos estos años? ¿Qué le habrían hecho?

En eso estaba cuando la voz acudió a mi cabeza. Solo una palabra: "Rosalie"

Enseguida tome el teléfono y marque el número de la casa de Rosalie. El timbre sonó tres veces antes de que contestaran.

— ¿Bueno? —dijo una voz femenina adormilada.

— ¿Rosalie?

— No—dijo la voz—. ¿Quién habla?

— ¿Me puede comunicar a Rosalie?

— ¿De parte de quien? —dijo la voz, ahora irritada.

— De Alice

— Alice— la sorpresa de la voz me confundió—. ¿Cómo localizaste a mi hija?

— ¿Yessenia? ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo diseño el vestuario en la película, nos encontramos allí.

— ¿Ah sí? Qué bueno. Te debo una disculpa por mi actitud.

— Para nada Yes, de eso hace seis años. Me puedes pasar a Rose, es urgente.

— Si, si si—dijo Yessenia—. Rosalie, te habla Alice.

Escuché ruidos y luego como cambiaba de mano la bocina. Pronto escuche la voz de Rosalie.

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Rosalie, necesito que pases a mi casa en la mañana antes de ir al estudio.

— ¿Y eso?

— Solo hazlo, ¿sí?

— Pero ¿por qué?

— Es que…

— Alice

— No sé si me creas, Rose. No por teléfono.

— Alice, dime.

— Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en el antro.

— ¿Cuál de todas?

— Sobre tu hermano.

— Oh, sí.

Tome aire y se lo solté de golpe.

— Jasper está vivo, Rose, está aquí en mi casa.

Silencio. Luego un jadeo.

— ¿Qué? Alice, no juegues son eso.

— No estoy jugando Rose, es verdad. Lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa. Pero tiene amnesia. No me recuerda y tampoco a ti, pero es él Rose. Trae el dije que le regale, y la muñequera que bordé. Es él Rose, es él…

— ¿Amnesia? —preguntó Rosalie.

— Si, no me recuerda, no me reconoce. Pero sé que es él.

— ¡Dios mío! — La oí decir y escuche como se sentaba en el sillón—. ¡Jasper, vivo!

— ¡¿Qué?! — escuche otra voz al lado de Rosalie. Yessenia. Escuche ruidos extraños al otro lado del teléfono. Luego la voz de Yessenia se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Vivo? ¿Cómo? Con esas cosas no se juega Alice…

— No estoy jugando Yessenia, Jasper está vivo, está aquí, en mi casa.

— ¿De verdad? — Yes contuvo la respiración—. Quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi hijo. Salimos ahora para allá.

— Yes, Yes, no te precipites—dije—. Primero él ahora está dormido, segundo, parece ser que tiene amnesia. No me reconoce. Y posiblemente no te reconocerá a ti. Tómalo con calma. Dejémoslo descansar por ahora y mañana lo veras. Sabrá Dios lo que paso todos estos años.

Escuche como Yessenia inhalaba y exhalaba, una y otra vez. Entonces Rosalie hablo.

— Estaremos allí por la mañana, Alice. Descansa ahora y cuídalo.

— No te preocupes, Rose. Lo haré.

Se cortó la comunicación y yo me quede helada. Volé al cuarto, él seguía allí, dormido. Mi mente me decía, "Estas soñando, estas soñando" pero mi corazón cantaba en mi pecho de alegría. De pronto lo supe, no estaba sola. Él estaba de verdad aquí conmigo, estaba dormido allí, frente a mí. Ahora no había ninguna duda, el siempre estuvo vivo, y yo…

Yo no morí. Y no podía estar más que feliz por ello.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Colgué el teléfono, atónita por lo que acababa de pasar.

Mi hermano, mi hermano estaba vivo. Y yo no podía ser más feliz por eso. Mi pobre madre rompió a llorar en cuanto se corto la comunicación. La abrace en silencio y le di un beso en la cabeza.

— Ya, mamá, ya, tranquila.

— Jasper… Jasper— gemía. Sonreí. Si mi hermano tenía amnesia esta escena lo hubiera arrastrado a la confusión irremediablemente. Me alegraba que hubiera llegado a casa de Alice y no a la mía. Aunque era imposible que llegara a mi casa.

Hacia medio año, había personificado a una mujer con amnesia en una película. Me prepare mentalmente y para ello necesite investigar sobre dicha enfermedad. El subconsciente contiene todos los datos de tu vida, pero no los saca al consciente. Todos sus recuerdos, toda la información de su vida estaba atrapada en un rincón de su cerebro, sin poder salir al consciente. Como atrapada en una caja fuerte, imposible de sacar. Necesitaría todo nuestro apoyo. Mi hermano llego a casa de Alice, porque conocía el camino, aunque no lo recordara. Yo me había cambiado de casa hacia un año. Nunca habría sabido cómo llegar aquí.

Parecía una ironía, que mi personaje más querido por el público; Jeannette, fuera una chica amnésica y ahora mi hermano, a quien había enterrado hacia seis años, estaba vivo y amnésico.

Nos fuimos a dormir con el corazón hecho un ovillo en nuestras gargantas, y a la mañana siguiente estábamos tocando a la puerta de Alice.

— Hola— dijo en un susurro. Señaló con la cabeza la recamara y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándonos que no hiciéramos ruido. Caminamos en silencio hasta la recamara. Mi madre temblaba en mis brazos. Yo no me encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Entramos en el cuarto y nos encontramos con un muchacho de cabello rubio, muy enredado. Vestido con una playera blanca toda sucia y unos pantalones de mezclilla igual o peor de sucios. Tenía algunas cicatrices en el rostro. Pero era mi hermano. Yo lo sabía, mi corazón me gritaba que allí estaba mi hermano.

Dormía profundamente, cubierto por una manta azul cielo. Mire a Alice y ella sonrió. No dejaba de mirarlo. Pobre Alice, ella fue la que más sufrió por la muerte de Jasper. Tanto así, que era un tanto cruel de parte de la vida seis años de sufrimiento para luego regresarle su gran y único amor así.

Mi madre se acercó temblando, titubeante. Acaricio el cabello de aquel muchacho, hasta que lo movió lo suficiente para ver en el cuello. Yo sabía qué buscaba, así que no intente de tenerla. Aunque su corazón de madre le dijera ya, "Este es mi hijo" sus ojos necesitaban comprobarlo. Jasper y yo teníamos una pequeña marca de nacimiento en el lado derecho del cuello. Un pequeño lunar con forma de luna menguante.

El jadeo de mi madre me confirmo lo que por mi misma ya sabía, allí estaba el lunar.

— Jasper, hijo… —dijo mi madre con voz acongojada. Alice revoloteó hasta ella y le toco el brazo.

— Yes, déjalo dormir. Te quedaras con él el tiempo que estemos en el estudio. Acuérdate que no te reconocerá. Lo mejor ahorita es que duerma. Cuando despierte ya podrás estar con él.

Mi madre asintió. Alice lo arropo, cubriéndolo completamente con la manta y le acaricio el cabello. Yo la veía y me daba cuenta de todo el cariño, todo el amor, que le tenía. Definitivamente mi hermano no podría encontrar jamás una mujer mejor.

Y así nos retiramos de la habitación.

No podía creerlo. Mi hermano estaba vivito y coleando. Tantos años y el estaba vivo. Ahora comprendo porque sentía que era un error sepultar su recuerdo.

**Edward Pov.**

Como detestaba a la gente descomprometida. Por la mañana llegue al estudio a las siete, listo para comenzar con el ensayo, y me dice la querida Joan que la directora de vestuario y la actriz que interpretaría a Liliana, Rosalie, llegarían tarde.

También me comento que encontraron a una actriz perfecta para Jena. Una niña de cuatro años que tenía un parecido extraordinario conmigo y su nombre era Renesmee.

Curioso nombre para una niña. Parecía una combinación del nombre de la madre de Bella; Reneé. La mujer que mas ame y que nunca olvidé. Y el nombre de mi madre, Esme. Justo ahora esperaba a la niña para conocerla. Ya que sería de algún modo mi coestrella. El papel de Jena es un personaje fundamental en la película.

Estaba en mi camerino, sentado leyendo un libro sobre brujos e inquisidores, cuando apareció Joan por la puerta.

— toc, toc— dijo.

— Hola Joan. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Traigo a alguien que debes conocer— en la mano traía una niña preciosa. Tenía un cabello rizado de color cobrizo, exactamente como el mío. El color de su piel y sus facciones también eran idénticas a mí. Pero tenía ojos color chocolate. Preciosos. Exactamente iguales a los de Bella. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa radiante—. Edward, ella es Renesmee.

— Hola Renesmee.

— Hola—contestó la niña, con una dicción y una voz bastante perfectas para una niña de cuatro años. Parpadeé.

— Te dije que era especial— me dijo Joan.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, nena? — le pregunté. Esos ojos no podían venir de otra mujer que de Bella.

— Renesmee Carlie Swan — me contestó.

— ¿Swan? — pregunte.

— Si

— ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

—No se— la niña se alzo de hombros.

— Su madre es madre soltera Edward— me dijo Joan.

— Y, ¿Quién es su madre?

— Yo— dijo una voz desde la puerta. Una voz que yo conocía. Una voz que yo había amado hacia mucho. Voltee y allí estaba ella. Isabella Marie Swan. La mire con ojos bien abiertos.

Joan nos miraba, como si se hubiera perdido de algo. Lo cual era cierto. Se había perdido de tres años de la relación más maravillosa del mundo. Y luego de una huida por una amenaza de muerte contra mi familia. Y de cuatro años sin saber de esa persona.

— Joan— dijo Bella calmadamente—, podrías llevarte un rato a Renesmee.

— Claro—dijo Joan y se llevo a la niña, dejándonos a Bella y a mí, solos. Los años no le habían hecho nada. Seguía siendo mi hermosa Bella. Pero me miraba con los ojos encendidos en furia.

— ¿Bella? —dije y camine hasta donde ella estaba. Pero me detuvo.

— No me toques, Edward Anthony Cullen— me dijo apartándose bruscamente.

— Bella, ¿qué pasa?

— Yo te pregunto eso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué paso? Te fuiste un día y no supe que paso contigo.

— Bella, yo… quiero explicarte todo. No sé ni cómo comenzar. Cuando nos fuimos, no pude decirte nada. Yo quería pero era imposible.

— Y te fuiste sin decir más. ¡Ni siquiera me buscaste Edward! Para que rayos existen las malditas redes sociales. Para que tanto adelanto tecnológico si fuiste incapaz de buscarme, aunque se suponía que me amabas.

— Yo te amaba, pero me era imposible. No podía hacerlo.

— Edward, yo estaba embarazada cuando te fuiste. Estaba embarazada y temerosa. Y quería decírtelo todo, quería contártelo todo, pero te fuiste.

— Estás diciendo que…

— Renesmee es tu hija Edward.

Me quede congelado por la sorpresa. La bella niña, la hermosísima niña con rizos cobre y ojos cafés era mía. Era mi hija. Pero yo estaba prometido con otra mujer…

_**Hola! :D**_

_**¿Como estan? ¿Que me cuentan?**_

_**Ya vieron ¡Jazz esta vivo! :')Pero tiene amnesia, ¡ay mi amor! :(Pobre de toda su familia y de Alice. Me pregunto ¿como sobrevivio? y ¿Como llego a Los Angeles? :\Ya lo sabremos despues :D ¿Y con quien estara prometido Edward? ¡No tengo ni idea!Que tal?Me merezco un review? **Klau pone ojitos de cachorro**Espero sus preciosos reviews :)Chequeen mi fic Llamado del Amor y Vivir una Nueva Vida. Y Los fics Amor Real, Amor Verdadero de sweetsugarhoney y Amor en el Establo de TattyPatz. Estan de lo mas se cuidan. Babai. :)Klau :D**_


	4. Corazones de Cristal

**Hey, aqui el capitulo 3.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, (la mayoria) la trama me la dicta una musa loca que tiene la costumbre de dejarme descansar hasta la de la mañana.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3. Corazones de cristal.

**Bella Pov.**

— Renesmee es tu hija, Edward— le grité a la cara. Ya estaba harta de mascaras y mentiras. Y de ocultar todo y decir que el parecido de mí hija con Edward era pura coincidencia. Él era su padre, el era su progenitor. Mi hija vivió cuatro años y medio sin un padre. No podía seguir callándolo.

Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Juraría que se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Pero yo jamás lo había visto llorar. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Me quería decir algo, pero ¿Qué? Este tiempo me había preocupado más por el enfrentamiento, que por la posible reacción de Edward, y ahora me arrepentía honestamente.

Volví a tomar las riendas de la conversación. Yo aun lo amaba, y detestaba verlo en ese estado de sufrimiento.

— Edward, yo… estoy muy dolida contigo por no haberme buscado estos años. Quise decírtelo desde hace mucho, pero no te encontré. Tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola y triste. Y temerosa. ¿Sabes la reacción de mi padre? Por poco y me golpea. Mi padre me mando de regreso con mi mama y de no ser por ella, me habría tenido que valer de mi misma. Todos estos años te he detestado amándote. Ya sé que eso suena ilógico. Pero así es. Nunca deje de amarte. Quisiera saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Un día estábamos muy bien, al día siguiente desapareciste. Sin aviso, sin despedidas, solo te fuiste.

Él se sentó y me miro con sus ojos verdes tristes. Esos ojos verdes que yo extrañé. Había agonía en ellos, había dolor.

— Bella, yo… yo nunca deje de amarte. Quería decirte que pasaba, quería contarte. Pero me lo tenían prohibido. ¿Recuerdas que mi abuelo, el padre de mi papá era soldado cuando vivía?

— Si, tú me lo contaste. Aquella vez que ibas a cometer la locura de enlistarte en el ejército.

— Bueno, dentro del ejército hizo muchos enemigos. Cuando él murió, nos llovieron las amenazas de muerte a mi familia y a mí. Por eso llegamos a Forks. Y por eso nos fuimos también

Ahora comprendía todo. Y me sentía verdaderamente estúpida. Estúpida e infantil. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Quizá porque era algo muy alejado de la realidad. Al menos de mi realidad.

Pero estaba tan molesta conmigo, por haber pensado que me había dejado de amar y solo se había ido. Así como así. Estaba tan molesta conmigo por haber sido capaz de pensar en tal aberrante. Que llore, llore de frustración, de impotencia, de ira. Era una mala costumbre mía. Siempre que me enojaba, lloraba.

—… hace un año y medio, por fin apresaron a las personas que nos tenían amenazados. En ese momento fui a Forks a buscarte. Pero me dijeron que ya no vivías allí. Tu padre no me quiso recibir cuando fui a buscarlo. Fui a Phoenix a buscarte, pero tampoco vivías allí. Entonces me rendí. Comencé una carrera de actor, y vivo aquí desde entonces.

— Hace dos años nos fuimos a vivir a Florida— dije en tono compungido—. Hace dos meses vi una película en la que salías, la niña me obligo a verla. Así fue como te encontré.

— y la niña… la audición…

— Yo no sabía nada de eso, pero el día en que vinimos al estudio a buscarte era exactamente el día de las audiciones. Vieron el parecido de la niña contigo y la escogieron inmediatamente. Es una niña muy especial, Renesmee tiene una mente muy adelantada para su edad. Y decidí que dejaría que hiciera la película, solo porque sería divertido y compartiría cámara contigo. Así no te me escaparías.

— ¿Pensabas que huiría de ti?

Dicho de esa forma sonaba como la cosa más ridícula del mundo. Pero era realidad. ¡Ay rayos! Siempre tengo que ser yo la que mete la pata.

— Si— dije nuevamente en tono compungido.

De pronto él me rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos y me pego a su pecho. Yo me acurruqué allí. Hacia tanto que no me acercaba a refugiarme en esos brazos. Era algo muy bello. Algo que yo extrañaba con el alma. En sus brazos me sentía protegida.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del camerino. Mire y allí estaba el enorme oso de Emmett. El hermano de Edward. Que me trataba exactamente igual que a una hermanita menor. Deseaba que con tantos años eso no hubiera cambiado. Nos miro con la mandíbula colgando, parpadeó varias veces y luego tartamudeó:

— ¿Bella? ¿De verdad eres tú, Bella? — suspiré.

— Si no soy yo, quien mas. De verdad, se te han quemado las ultimas neuronas que te quedan, oso baboso— le bromeé.

— ¡Bella! —grito y corrió a abrazarme. Me elevo por quince centímetros del suelo y me saco todo el aire. Ese era el oso que yo extrañaba. Mi hermano de adopción, porque así me trataba. Como una hermana.

— ¿Pero? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Mami, Joan me quiere peinar de dos colitas y yo no quiero, me veo ridícula— se escucho una voz en la puerta.

Todos volteamos hacia allá y allí estaba parada mi niñita, con una coleta de un lado y el cabello suelto del otro. Traía en sus manos un cepillo y un listón. Me dio risa ver su carita. Pero me dio más risa ver la cara del baboso de Emmett.

Su mandíbula colgando y los ojos abiertos como platos. La niña miro con curiosidad el cuadro. Le tendí mis brazos y ella corrió para que yo la cargara.

— Renesmee, él es Emmett. Va a hacer de Dylan. El será como tu hermano favorito. ¿Recuerdas que en el libreto juegas mucho con él?— la niña asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Siempre tiene esa cara de oso baboso? —pregunto. Yo reí por la ocurrencia de mi hija, además de que había puesto mis pensamientos en palabras. Edward a mis espaldas se carcajeo. Emmett nos miro 'ofendido'

— Sí, siempre— le contesté.

— Que bueno que existen los trucos de computadora para borrársela— remató mi hija. Entonces los tres estallamos en carcajadas.

La niña se toco el pelo y yo le deshice la coleta. En eso entro Joan.

— Nessie, ya te deshiciste la coleta, ven tengo que peinarte.

— No me gustan las coletas— dijo mi hija haciendo un puchero adorable.

— Pero te ves linda— replico Joan.

— De eso, Joan, tendremos que hablar— dije en defensa de mi niña. Salí del camerino de Edward con la niña en brazos, dejándolos a él y al oso a solas para que platicaran.

**Jasper Pov. **

Desperté sintiendo el cálido recuerdo de un sueño, que se iba a desvanecer. Era tan difícil estar solo. Solo y sin recuerdos. Tan triste era que mis sueños se volvían de algún modo, mis recuerdos. No sabía nada de mí. Imaginaba que tenía familia en algún lado. Madre, padre, hermanos, quizá esposa o hijos. Pero no podía recordar nada. Cada que lo intentaba terminaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Pero el sueño de anoche había sido algo tan bello y real. En mi mente solo tenía una imagen, una imagen de mí, creo. Con una chica, aunque no veía el rostro de la chica, tampoco recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que la quería y ella a mí. Claro, eso no era suficiente para encontrarla.

"_Vuelve a dormir, vuelve a dormir"_ me repetía una y otra vez. No ma había molestado en abrir los ojos. Solo quería dormir y ya. Aunque sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Me quede quieto a la espera de que la ilusión se terminara de desvanecer. Sentía la suavidad y el calor en mi cuerpo que haba experimentado en mi sueño. Pero sabía que era eso, un sueño únicamente. Espere a que regresara el frio y la incomodidad. La dureza del suelo debajo de mi cuerpo. El aire helado que se colaba debajo de la poca ropa que tenía congelándome por completo. Pero no regresaba.

No comprendía, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Si seguía soñando, preferiría hacerlo hasta que me despertara por completo.

Esperé y espere, hasta que se volvió extraño. El calor, la suavidad no desaparecían. Incluso se hacían más reales, más ¿tangibles?… Mm… creo que si es esa la palabra.

Incluso podía percibir las diferentes texturas de las telas que tenía debajo y sobre mí. La que tenía debajo era suave y lisa. Como la tela de eso que le ponen encima a las camas las personas que tienen casa. La de encima era suave y muy cálida. Tenía una textura extraña, como con pelitos.

Incomodo y confundido abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en un lugar que desconocía. Una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un color entre blanco y crema. Un armario blanco, la cama grande en la que estaba acostado, cubierta con esa tela de un color azul intenso. Me cubría una tela del color del cielo, bastante caliente. Había una mesa y una silla. Nada más.

Pensé y pensé, no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado aquí. A menos que la chica que me dijo que me conocía y que me ayudaría a recordar no hubiese sido un invento de mi imaginación. Pero esa posibilidad era tan remota. Mire a mi alrededor intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Pero mi mente volvía sobre el mismo camino, ese sueño. Intente encontrar algo que no pareciera un sueño, pero me dio el mismo resultado que cuando intentaba saber quién era. Un dolor de cabeza.

Escuche algunas voces cerca, pero no les preste atención. Hasta que una voz muy aguda y con un toque cantarín dijo:

— Ahora vuelvo. Disculpen.

Escuche pasos que se dirigían a donde yo estaba. Y en la puerta apareció una chica muy delgada, de estatura baja y cabello negro corto. Me miro sonriente, yo no podía dejar de estar confundido. Se acerco a mí dando saltitos. No me sentí inseguro, pero nadie se acercaba a mí de ese modo, a menos que pretendiera hacerme daño.

Me quede tenso. Pero la pequeña mujercita fue a sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Me miro sonriente y luego dijo:

— Al fin despertaste dormilón.

Me percate de que ella era la chica del sueño. La que me había dicho que me conocía, que me ayudaría a recordar. ¿Seguía dormido? ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Perdí la razón?

O… ¿Realmente no había sido un sueño, sino la realidad?

La miré completamente confundido. Ella simplemente se abrazo a mí. Yo sentí algo muy extraño. No desconfiaba de ella. Pero sentí algo que nunca había sentido, y si lo había sentido estaba enterrado con todos mis recuerdos en algún rincón de mi cabeza. Mi corazón se puso a latir rápido, rápido, rápido.

**Alice Pov.**

Estaba en la cocina tomando un café con Yessenia y Rosalie, cuando escuche un leve sonido de movimiento en la habitación. Mi oído era tan fino, que podía distinguir cuando se daba un pequeño cambio en la respiración de alguien. Sonreí. Al parecer, Jasper había despertado.

— Ahora vuelvo. Disculpen— me excuse con las rubias sentadas en mi cocina. Ellas me miraron confundidas, pero no me detuve a explicarles.

Camine directo a la habitación y me detuve en la puerta.

Él estaba despierto, sentado en la cama, mirando alrededor confundido, al parecer, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Me miro y abrió los ojos mucho. Camine hasta la cama, con mi típico andar saltarín. Hacia tanto que no caminaba de esa forma. Yo sabía perfecto a que se debía. Cerré los ojos un momento para desechar esa idea. Me senté a su lado. Me miraba con cautela. Le sonreí y dije:

— Al fin despertaste, dormilón— su expresión se suavizo y yo lo abrace.

Escuche como su corazón se aceleraba de inmediato, haciendo eco del mío. Me quede allí, pegada a él un buen rato. ¡Como había extrañado su piel, sus ojos, su cabello! Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

Me separe de él, me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Pero ya no era ni confusión, ni miedo, ni cautela.

Acaricie su mejilla y él cerro sus ojos y suspiró ante la caricia. Lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo revolví un poco. Como me encantaban esos rizos alborotados, aunque nunca me dejaba acomodárselos.

— ¿Quién eres? — me pregunto. No parecía asustado, solo sorprendido.

— Soy Alice, ¿Np me recuerdas? Alice Brandon.

— No, lo siento. ¿Debería recordarte?

— Si. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudare a recordar.

— ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba. ¿Por qué quería ayudarlo a recordar? Porque lo amo, porque es mi universo, mi sol, mi luz. Pero no le podía decir eso. Solo lo confundiría más. Todo era tan extraño. Hace un mes lloraba mi amor muerto. Hoy debo cuidar de él. ¿Por qué el amor es tan extraño? No lo comprendo. A veces te hace daño y te lastima, pero siempre hace bien amar y ser amado. Y me encargare de que con todo mi amor, él pueda recordarme.

— Por que debes recordar. Porque te quiero.

Me miro con sorpresa. Como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Me quieres? —pregunto y pude percibir el escepticismo de su voz. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Qué le hicieron estos años para que dudara tanto? ¿Quién?

— Si. —le dije en un susurro. Lo mire a los ojos y me perdí.

No me pasaron desapercibidas esas cicatrices que tenía en el rostro anoche. Pero hoy, las vi y me llevo directo a preguntarme ¿Qué le había pasado? Me imagine que serian de cuando cayó el avión, pero ¿tantas?

— ¿Qué te paso? —-dije acariciando una de las finas líneas que cortaban su mejilla.

— Muchas cosas—dijo agachando el rostro—. Algunas no sé cómo me las hice las tengo desde hace mucho y no recuerdo nada. Otras…

La palabra se quedo flotando en el aire. Preferí no cuestionarlo más. En lugar de eso me levante de un brinco y le dije:

— Bueno. Tienes que cambiarte—mire el cambio de ropa que había llevado la noche anterior—. Luego me tendré que ir al trabajo, pero no te quedaras solo.

Me miro con ojos muy abiertos. Yo solo sonreí para tranquilizarlo y al parecer funcionó, pues se levanto inmediatamente. Yo salí de la habitación.

— Rose, Yes— llame al par de rubias.

— ¿Si? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo. ¡Como se parecían!

—Jasper deserto— les dije.

— ¿Ya? —preguntaron.

— Si. Son las ocho, probablemente lleguemos al estudio a las nueve, yo dije que nos dieran hasta las diez, así que llegaremos a tiempo.

— ¿Como le hiciste?

— ¿Para qué?

— Para justificarme a mí. Ya sabes lo pesado que es Mikel. No creo que te haya sido fácil decirle que teníamos las dos un imprevisto.

— No— sonreí para mis adentros—. Tú tenías un imprevisto, yo tenía cólicos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso le dijiste?

— Yo le dije que tenía cólicos— disfrute mas de mi broma privada—. Tú le dijiste que tuviste un imprevisto enorme.

— ¿Yo? —la cara de confusión de Rosalie no tenia precio.

— Mikel, habla Rosalie—dije imitando perfectamente su voz—. He tenido un imprevisto enorme. No podre llegar a las siete. Antes de las diez estaré allí. Si, si. Mikel no puedo evitarlo. De acuerdo. Adiós.

Rosalie y Yessenia rieron ante mi gran actuación.

— Pareces más actriz tú que mi hija—dijo Yessenia divertida.

— Oye— se quejo Rosalie.

Reímos un rato, hasta que escuche en la otra habitación, a alguien sentándose en la cama. Deje de reír y las mire.

— Hablado en serio—dije—. Yessenia, te quedaras con Jazz en lo que nosotras estamos en el estudio. Pero no debes decirle que eres su mamá. No queremos confundirlo más, o asustarlo.

Yessenia me miro con ojos tristes. Supe lo que pensaba. Yo también lo sentía. Las tres estábamos en la misma situación pero diferente. Las tres amábamos a Jasper, de una manera distinta, pero igual de poderosa. Yessenia lo amaba como hijo. Rose lo amaba como hermano. Y yo, yo lo amaba porque era mi alma gemela. Era mi gran amor, de mi vida. Y ninguna de las tres podía decírselo. Ninguna de las tres podía decirle que lo amaba, a su manera en particular. Yo no podía decirle que él era mi prometido, porque lo confundiría. Rose estaba igual, lo amaba como hermano, como mellizo, compartieron todo, desde el útero materno. Lo amaba, es más, recuerdo que lo idolatraba, ella siempre lo admiro por su fuerza y entereza. Y no podía decírselo. Y yo, yo no podía tomar su rostro en mis manos y llenar sus labios de todos los besos que no le di en estos seis horribles años, porque eso probablemente haría que se asustara más de lo necesario. Huiría.

— Lo sé, Yes—le dije—. Lo sé. A mí también me resulta difícil, pero debemos hacerlo más sencillo para él.

— Si— suspiro Yes.

— Bueno, espérenme un momento—dije y salí revoloteando directo a la habitación de Jazz.

Lo encontré sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo. Estaba nervioso.

— ¿Jasper?

Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Parecían humedecidos. ¿Había querido llorar?

— ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunte.

— Nada—respondió mecánicamente. Pero con el puño de la camisa se seco una lágrima. Lo mire fijamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunte con dulzura. El suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Me senté a su lado y acaricie sus rizos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunte.

—Quiero recordar. Pero no puedo. Intento e intento, una y otra vez, pero no lo logro. Intento saber quién eres, pero no lo logro. Sé que eres importante, pero no puedo recordar. Y… y… hace que me duela la cabeza.

Lo mire con ternura y compasión. Todos estos años vagó solo, sin saber quién era, o si tenía alguien que lo quisiera.

— Tranquilo— le dije, revolviendo de nuevo sus rizos—. Te ayudare a recordar, no solo a mí. A todo. A todos, todos los que te quieren.

Me miro con la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos.

— ¿Hay más? —me pregunto.

— Si— le dije. Luego dude, pero creí conveniente decirle lo siguiente. Quizá así estaría más tranquilo—. Justo ahora hay dos personas afuera que te quieren, ¿te las presento?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Tome su mano y lo dirigí a la cocina. Allí me esperaban Rose y Yessenia. Cuando lo vieron los ojos de Yessenia se cristalizaron y Rose trago con dificultad. Supe que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

— Jasper, ellas son Rosalie y Yessenia— le dije señalando a cada una de las rubias.

— Hola Jasper—dijo Yessenia. La voz se le quebró levemente.

— Hola—respondió él.

— Hola—dijo Rosalie, casi en un murmullo, con la voz ahorcada. Se aclaro la garganta y le extendió la mano a Jasper. Él me miro y yo asentí. Tomo la mano de Rosalie y por un momento se quedaron allí pasmados. Quietos. Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Nadie dijo nada. Luego se soltaron.

— Bueno, Jasper— dije—. Rosalie y yo nos debemos ir, pero Yessenia se quedara aquí.

Él miro a Yessenia, quien sonrió. Claro, como no sonreír, veía a su hijo vivo, después de seis años de creerlo muerto.

— Este bien—dijo mi Jazz. No quería dejarlo allí. No porque Yes fuera a representar ningún peligro, sino porque se me partía el corazón de pensar en alejarme de él.

Rose y yo nos fuimos de la casa. Por la calle hablamos.

— Sentí algo raro, Alice

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando tome su mano, sentí raro, como si, algo se me conectara por dentro. Como si estableciera alguna conexión rota con él. No sé, fue… mágico.

— Debe ser porque son mellizos—le dije—son parte uno del otro.

— Quizá…

**Emmett Pov.**

— Bien, ¿Qué rayos ocurre? —dije a mi hermano, en cuanto Bella y la niña se fueron.

— ¿Que va a ocurrir, Emmett? — Me dijo mi hermano con cierto sarcasmo—. Solo apareció la que fue el amor de mi vida por todos estos años y tiene una hija mía.

— Una… hija… tuya…—eso sí que era una noticia enorme.

— Si. Una hija mía, que se llama como mi mama y la de Bella.

— ¿Se llama Esme Reneé? —pregunte.

— No, se llama Renesmee—contesto él. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Pensé. Uno que solo se le ocurre a Bella.

— Vaya nombrecito—dije—. Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No lo sé, hermano. Te confieso que anoche creía amar a Tanya, pero ahora… no se… Bella apareció y… no se qué hacer.

— Aun amas a Bella—adivine. Si, él se había enamorado profundamente de Bella en aquel entonces. Yo nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. Hasta ahora…

No podía evitar pensar en el ángel rubio de ojos azules. Pero ella no me quería, es más, no me soportaba. Sacudí la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a romper con Tanya?

— No lo sé, hermano.

En eso toco Joan a la puerta.

— Alice ya llego chicos—dijo—. Será mejor que vayan a vestuario.

Y salimos del camerino de mi hermano. En el pasillo me encontré con Rosalie.

— Rosalie—dije.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emmett Cullen?

— ¿Cómo estás? —le dije. Mi técnica de arrogancia no funciono con ella. Ahora debía portarme mejor.

— Bien—dijo fríamente.

— Oye, ya sé que no me he comportado de lo mejor contigo, pero…

— Mira no necesito oírte—me interrumpió—. Solo entiende una cosa, Emmett Cullen. Yo sé actuar, así que de ser cariñosa contigo en el personaje, no te me emociones, sigues cayéndome en la punta del hígado. Y eso no cambiara

Y se fue. Sí que es dura.

Eso me entristeció.

**Bella Pov.**

— Hola, Alice— salude a mi amiga, con Renesmee de la mano.

— ¡Hola Alice! —chillo mi pequeña feliz. Se soltó y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le pregunte, sentándome en un taburete.

La chica que tenia frente a mi era Alice, sin duda, pero había algo diferente en ella. Algo distinto, no sé que era, quizá sus ojos estaban más brillantes, o su sonrisa era más ancha, pero no supe definirlo.

— Paso algo increíble, Bella, un milagro—me dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa, Alice? —esto era extraño. Ella hablando de milagros, cuando en nuestra última plática me dijo que el único milagro que valía la pena, era que ella muriera. Debía enterarme.

— Bella, Jasper está vivo.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Tu novio? ¿El que murió en el avionazo? — eso era posible. La sonrisa ancha de Alice me lo dijo. Eso sí que era un milagro.

— Si. Está vivo, está en mi departamento. Pero tiene amnesia.

— ¿En serio? —eso sonaba a película.

—Si, en serio— me contesto—. No me recuerda, pero confía en mi Bella. Lo ayudare a recordar.

— ¡Qué bueno!

— Y ¿Tu?

— ¿Qué? —pregunte. Ella lanzo una mirada a mi hija.

— ¡Oh! Ya se lo dije

— En serio—me dijo sorprendida—. Y ¿Qué dijo?

—Bueno, hablamos y… —le conté los detalles de mi charla con Edward.

— ¿Hola? —oí una voz.

— Tanya— Alice se tenso y me lanzo una mirada nerviosa.

— Alice, ¿Dónde está Edward? — se acerco a nosotros una chica pelirroja, despampanante.

— En su camerino.

— Bien, iré a visitar a mi prometido—dijo la chica y yo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima.

¿Edward estaba prometido? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Esto no me podía estar pasando. No a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que a mi?

* * *

_**Hola. ¿Que tal el nuevo capi? Confieso que lo termine anoche a las 3 de la madrugada. Esa musa no me deja descansar. **_

_**Bueno. Me encantaría saber que les parece, así que por favor, por favor, déjenme sus lindos reviews, porque cuando no los tengo la verdad ni ganas me dan de escribir. **_

_**El capitulo pasado nadie me dejo reviews. Y la verdad ya tenia como la mitad de este capitulo, pero no lo pude terminar rápido por eso. Así que no sean malas y déjenme la gasolina que ayuda a que la musa no me suelte hasta las cinco de la madrugada.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	5. Adiós a la tranquilidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me la da una musa que nunca la dejo ir de vacaciones XD.**_

* * *

Capitulo 5. Adiós a la tranquilidad.

**Edward Pov. **

Salí de mi camerino para ir a vestuario una vez que me hube tranquilizado un poco. Mi cabeza era un lio total. Yo quería a Tanya, bastante, pero no me había dado cuenta de que no había dejado de amar a Bella. Y ahora tenía una hija y con ella, y la niña era preciosa, como su madre. ¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Llegue a vestuario y…

Me encuentro una Tanya sonriente y una Bella con los ojos cristalizados y la mandíbula tensa conteniendo las lágrimas. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Tanya le dijo a Bella que es mi prometida. ¿Podía pasarme algo peor? Lo único que me falta es que llegara un perro y levantara la pata en mí. O que lloviera, pero solo sobre mí. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Tanya se acerca a mí y se cuelga de mi cuello, me besa en los labios.

— Hola, amor ¿Cómo estás?

_Increíblemente bien… ¡confundido! ¡Y en problemas! ¡Trágame tierra!_

— Bien. ¿Y tú, linda que haces aquí tan temprano? — _¿Cuál es la razón de que el universo conspire en mi contra el día de hoy?_

— Quise darte una sorpresita. Verte temprano— _¡Y vaya sorpresita!_

— Oh, gracias, pero ¿no tenias que ir a trabajar? —_eso era cierto._

— La agencia abrirá tarde hoy—sonrió. _¿Y por qué precisamente hoy?_

— Ah, vaya—dije, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella, parada a unos metros, mirándome con rabia y conteniendo el llanto. ¿Y ahora qué hago? _Nada peor puede pasar ahora. _Pensé.Error.

Entro la chica más odiosa del mundo. No sé cómo le hare para fingirme perdidamente enamorado de ella. Jane. Una chica bajita y delgadita como Alice, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero con un ego tan engrandecido que probablemente quedaba perfecto con el personaje de Roxana.

Ella y la diseñadora de vestuario, Alice, se detestaban, con ganas. No se soportaban mutuamente y si no fuera porque Alice es muy profesional, pensaría que haría que el vestuario de Jane la hiciera lucir horrible. La verdad deseaba que fuera así.

— Te dignaste a venir hoy, flacucha—le dijo a Alice muy despectiva.

— Si, loca escapada del manicomio—le respondió Alice—, lástima que tú no te puedas dignar a volverte cuerda.

— Al menos yo siempre llego temprano a mi trabajo—se jacto Jane.

— Eso es porque no tienes vida propia—respondió Alice—, no tienes nada más que hacer que venir aquí y luego ir a tu casa. No me sorprendería que en la noche te encierres en tu camerino.

La cara que puso Jane fue para morir de la risa, y por un segundo, la alegría volvió a la mirada de Bella, quien hacía esfuerzos por no reír. Me sentí más tranquilo, al menos esa expresión de tristeza y rabia había desaparecido de sus dulces ojos chocolate.

— ¿Ella será Roxana, Alice? —pregunto Renesmee y yo la mire con atención. Esa niña era sorprendente. No tartamudeó ni se detuvo. Hablaba como si tuviera diez años en vez de cuatro.

— Si, Nessie—respondió Alice—. Ella será Roxana— Alice hizo un gesto de repudio con la nariz.

— ¡Que fea es! —dijo Renesmee. Todos allí estallamos en carcajadas.

— ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres? —le dijo a la niña con un tono altanero, que habría intimidado a cualquier criatura. Pero mi hija no era cualquier criatura.

— Yo soy Renesmee y te voy a hacer la vida imposible—le respondió la niña. Todos los presentes estábamos atentos a lo que la niña le diría a la bruja de Jane.

— ¿Y por qué crees que una mocosa como tú me harás la vida imposible?

— Porque yo soy más bonita, más inteligente y mi papel es muy importante—y le saco la lengua.

— ¿Papel? —Jane pregunto en estado de shock— ¿Qué edad tienes, niña?

— cuatro—respondió mi hija, sonriente.

— ¿Y cómo es que esta niña, de cuatro años va a hacer un papel? —Jane ahora sí que estaba ofendida, ella necesito tener ocho para poder interpretar su primer papel— Ni siquiera sabe leer.

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero por la forma en que hablaba la niña, sería raro que no supiera leer, aunque sería más extraño que sí.

— ¡Si se leer!—grito la niña. Y antes de que esto se fuera un poco más lejos intervino Alice.

— Aquí está tu vestuario, bruja. Y vete de mi espacio de trabajo que me lo llenas de cucarachas.

Jane miro los ganchos que Alice le entrego, a la menuda pelinegra y a mi niña, y después se marcho con indignación.

Si Emmett se quejaba de su relación hostil con su coestrella, debía ver la relación que tenían Jane y Alice. Ahí la palabra hostil quedaba corta.

— ¡Que linda nena! —Tanya se fijo en Renesmee. _¿Por qué?_ —. Si que se parece mucho a ti mi vida.

— Si, lo sé—dije, pensando frenéticamente. Intentando decidirme si contarle ahora a Tanya que la niña era mi hija, o intentar ocultárselo. Mire a Bella y supe que se debatía en esa misma decisión. Nos miramos por un momento y supe que yo tenía la decisión. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

— Hola—dijo la niña sonriente.

— Hola preciosa—dijo Tanya, ella era tan dulce. Mire a Bella de soslayo, ella miraba a Tanya y su rostro era un rio de sentimientos encontrados. Y supongo que dentro de mí no me encontraba en mejores condiciones. Tengo que tomar una decisión. Y tendré que decirle a Tanya lo que ocurre, ahora.

— ¡Qué bonito reloj! —dijo Renesmee llamando de nuevo mi atención. Miraba el reloj en la muñeca de Tanya, uno que yo le regale y tenía muchos brillantes.

— Si, es lindo—dijo Tanya, pero cuando miro el reloj su rostro cambio. Abrió mucho los ojos e hizo una mueca torciendo la esquina derecha del labio hacia abajo. No dejaba de mirar el reloj.

— ¿Cómo se hizo tan tarde? No puede ser, me tengo que ir — _¿Qué? Oh que bien_—. Adiós preciosa.

— Adiós—dijo Nessie.

— Adiós, mi vida. Nos veremos en la noche—se colgó de mi cuello y me beso. Intente corresponder, pero era consciente de que Bella nos veía. Ahora si me encuentro en un aprieto—. Adiós—dijo y se fue.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien por aquí. Eso me deja en una encrucijada terrible.

**Alice Pov. **

¡Ahora sí que este estudio se va a convertir en un campo de batalla! Bella acaba de llegar y pondrá en riesgo los planes de boda de Tanya con Edward, eso es seguro. Rose y Emmett, mejor ni menciono a esos dos. Para colmo esa tonta rubiecita teñida, sangrona y petulante viene a querer hacerme meno propio espacio de trabajo y provoca también a Nessie. Lo bueno que esa niña es mas lista que ella,

El punto aquí es que, en este estudio, en el que habitualmente reina la paz y la tranquilidad, la frase del día era "Adiós a la tranquilidad"

Iba de un lado a otro por mi pequeño estudio, moviendo telas, papeles y vestuarios. Había dejado un tiradero horrible la última vez que estuve aquí y debía arreglarlo, detesto el desorden.

Para mi desgracia mi mente no estaba aquí, sino en un departamento, en mi departamento, donde estaba Jasper con Yes. ¿Cómo estarán? Esa mujer era demasiado efusiva.

Iba y venía de un lado a otro acomodando hasta la mínima mota de polvo para intentar tranquilizarme, pero como solo mantenía mis manos ocupadas, no ayudaba de mucho.

Tenía cargando unos rollos de telas para cambiarlos de lugar, pues las costureras me los dejaron fuera de lugar. Eran más largos que mi propia estatura, por lo tanto, sobra decir que eran enormes para mí. Ni siquiera veía mis pies ni al frente. Debí tomar de menos rollos. Camine poquito a poquito, hasta que sentí un bordito del suelo en la punta de mi pie, y lo siguiente era que me iba hacia adelante sin poder evitarlo.

Por un momento espere a que me diera contra el piso con todo y mi pesada carga, pero lo que paso fue distinto, como si alguien hubiera detenido mí y a todos los rollos de tela en mis brazos. Gire la cabeza y busque a mi salvador…

¡Oh, Wow! Emmett Cullen.

— Hola, Emmett—dije retomando mi carga—. Gracias.

— Hola pequeñita—eso no me gusta nada. Ya sé que estoy chiquita, no tienen que repetírmelo. Deje los rollos en su lugar—. De nada.

— No deberías estar ensayando—pregunte.

— No, están ensayando una parte que no salgo—se encogió de hombros—. Si me quedo allá, me va a ganar el impulso por sacar de quicio al director.

Me reí. Eso sí que era una novedad. Emmett conteniéndose de sacar de quicio a sus semejantes.

— y ¿Por qué decidiste que ya no querías hacer sufrir a los pobres directores? —pregunte burlándome.

Me miro y luego bajo la cabeza.

— Es más un cambio del corazón.

Eso era mucho más que una sorpresa, era una locura y además un misterio. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Se había enamorado de alguien? ¿Y eso que tenía que ver?

— Y eso que quiere decir—pregunte sin poder contener mi curiosidad. Me dirigí a mi cafetera y tome una taza.

— Me he enamorado—dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿y decidiste madurar por eso? —Esto era extraño—eso es raro, aun en ti.

— es que a ella no le agrado por eso.

Esto sí que era raro. El carácter de Emmett por lo general derretía a todas las chicas del estudio. Todas menos… ¿Rosalie?

— Hum, que mal—dije— ¿quieres café?

— Si, gracias.

— ¿Y por qué crees que no le agradas por eso? —pregunte mientras llevaba las dos tazas.

— Lo sé, ella es muy seria. Pero es bellísima— esa descripción sí que encajaba con Rosalie.

— ¿Quién es? —me anime a preguntar.

— Rosalie—contesto con una media sonrisa.

— Uy, Rosalie—dije.

— Si. No sé qué hacer. Ella es tan bonita, es un ángel, un ángel rubio con ojos de mar. Pero me odia.

— Rosalie no odia—dije. Era verdad, Rose es incapaz de odiar. Puede no soportar a alguien y tirarle la mala onda, pero odiar, no—. Le caes demasiado mal. Pero no te odia. Rosalie es incapaz de odiar.

— Bien, eso ya es un consuelo, pero no deja de ser que no puede ni verme.

— Mira, Emmett. Rosalie es una persona que se toma la vida muy enserio. Y se respeta mucho a sí misma. Es una chica muy fría, aparentemente, pero realmente no es así. Si tú la quieres conquistar te va a ser muy difícil. Rosalie no es de las que se derriten a la primera con un cumplido. Ella es más difícil, no cree en el amor a primera vista y tampoco es de las que creen que la gente puede cambiar. Tampoco le gustan las mascaras, no le agrada la gente que finge ser alguien que no es. Si quieres acercarte a ella debes ser quien eres en realidad.

— Pero no le agrado así… — uf. A ver si me explico mejor.

— No le agradas así porque solo te ha visto decir payasadas y cometer imprudencias. Pero menos le vas a agradar si finges haber cambiado. Si quieres conquistarla, tendrás que restarle humor a tu técnica y agregarle una dosis extra de ternura. Y si no, puedes seguir soñando con ella.

— Ok, ok entendí—me dijo. Luego pregunto—. Y tu como sabes tanto de ella.

— Nos conocemos hace mucho—respondí sencillamente.

— ¿Qué tanto? — ¡Ay! ¿Por qué era tan preguntón?

— Diez años—conteste.

— ¿De dónde se conocen?

— Oye yo si tengo que trabajar. Y no tengo porque contarte la historia de mi vida—me desespere.

— Lo siento—me dijo. Mire el reloj. ¡Ay! aun faltaba dos horas. Respire hondo y tome una de mis libretas y un lápiz y me puse a hacer un boceto. Emmett se marcho. Seguí dibujando un buen rato. Me urgía que fueran las seis para irme. No porque no me gustara mi trabajo, sino porque me urgía verle.

**Jasper Pov. **

Ahora que había tenido oportunidad de pensar y me daba cuenta de que realmente había encontrado a esa chica que me conocía, me sentía desesperado. Necesitaba saber de mí. Necesitaba saber de mi pasado, quien era.

Paseaba de un lado a otro por aquel departamento tan bonito. La señora, Yessenia, a veces me hablaba. Me pregunte si ella sabría lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento. Pero no quise preguntar, mejor decidí esperar a Alice.

De cualquier forma, tenía varias cosas que pensar. Sobre todo lo que paso cuando le di la mano a Rosalie. Fue tan extraño, como si algo encajara de repente. Algunas cosas en mi cabeza parecieron destellar y por un momento, solo por un momento, creí reconocer el rostro de esa chica. Pero después volvió a ser una completa desconocida para mí.

Me senté en un sillón y juguetee con aquel colgante que llevaba al cuello desde antes de que pudiera recordar. Era una mitad de corazón, al parecer, pero no sabía que decía. No sabía leer, y si sabía, no recordaba cómo era.

En eso mis ojos se toparon con una fotografía que había en una pared y me sentí mal. Pero no sé cómo explicarlo, no me sentía bien del todo, fue como si dentro de mi cabeza todo girara.

Aquella imagen era la misma que yo recordaba, la única cosa que podía recordar de todo aquello que paso antes. Todo aquello que tenía enterrado en algún lugar de mi mente. Aquella imagen borrosa y confusa se aclaro por completo. Era yo, con una chica a la que no le veía el rostro, pero era yo, con Alice. Con la chica diminuta que decía conocerme y ahora, yo la conocía también.

Esa única imagen que habitaba en mi mente, completamente borrosa, se aclaro por fin. Era ella, era yo. La tenia cargada en mi espalda. Sonreíamos. Yo la quería y ella a mí. Me sentí completamente confundido y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y a doler. Vinieron a mi mente algunas imágenes que antes no recordaba, algunas escenas. De ella y de mí.

_Una sala, una televisión encendida, los dos en el suelo. Me levante y la mire a los ojos._

— _¡Mary Alice Brandon, te prohíbo pensar así! __—__le dije enojado._

— _Pero es cierto_

…

_Un parque, una banca y los dos sentados. Ella ríe._

— _¿Sabes lo bella que eres cuando ríes? __—__ le decía. _

…

_Ella sentada en un banco de la cocina de ese departamento. Lloraba, yo la abrazaba._

— _¿Por qué Jazz, por qué mi abuela?_

— _Porque era algo que debía pasar. Alie no llores._

— _La voy a extrañar._

…

_Un lugar oscuro, una mesa redonda con mantel blanco y velas. Ella sentada y yo arrodillado ante ella. _

— _Mary Alice Brandon, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?_

…

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Ella era mi novia? ¿Mi esposa? ¿Nos habíamos llegado a casar? ¿O me había pasado lo que sea que me paso antes de que lo hiciéramos?

Solo recordé eso, pues entre mas busque respuestas, mas me dolía la cabeza. Pero seguí intentándolo, hasta que aquel dolor se volvió insoportable. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, enrede mis dedos en mi cabello y jale intentando aclarar mi mente.

Nada, era todo lo que podía recordar. Y el dolor de cabeza se volvió imposible de ignorar.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro:

— Jasper ¿Qué tienes? —escuche a Yessenia.

Sacudí la cabeza en forma negativa.

— Te pasa algo, dime ¿Qué te ocurre? —insistió.

Volví a negar con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada. Ahora estaba sentada junto a mí.

— Se que tienes algo, Jasper, dime que tienes.

Apreté los parpados con fuerza y volví a sacudir a cabeza.

— Jasper, a mi no me engañas, yo…

En eso escuche abrirse la puerta y entraron Alice y Rosalie. Creo que era mucho más notorio que algo pasaba, porque todas las miradas estaban sobre mí. Trate de calmarme un poco.

— Hola—dijo Alice sonriente—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí?

— Bien—dijo Yessenia con voz tensa.

— Mama, nos podemos ir. Mikel se puso muy pesado, quiero descansar—dijo Rosalie. No, no se vayan. Yessenia me iba a decir algo.

— Si, hija. Hasta mañana Alice, hasta mañana Jasper—dijo y se acerco a su hija.

— Adiós Alice, te veo mañana—dijo Rosalie—. Hasta mañana Jasper.

Y se fueron por la puerta que seguía abierta.

Decidí dejar lo que sea que estuvo a punto de decir Yessenia para después. Aborde a Alice.

— Alice— me levante del sillón y la mire a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ella.

— Quiero que me digas todo. Quiero saber todo—la tome por los hombros.

Ella suspiro y dijo.

— De acuerdo, haz todas las preguntas que tengas…

**Yessenia Pov.**

Por poco y le decía a Jasper la verdad, si no fuera porque llegaron Alice y Rose, se lo habría soltado todo, y al parecer eso no habría ayudado. Por la cara que tenia, supe que algo había recordado, lo que quería saber era ¿Qué?

Mi mente se paseaba por la escena que había vivido unos momentos antes. "A mí no me engañas, Jasper, yo soy tu madre" había estado a punto de decirle. La misma replica que usaba con ambos desde pequeños, cuando intentaban ocultarme algo.

Si le hubiera dicho, ¿Qué habría pasado? Quizá se habría sentido peor, o a lo mejor lo ayudaba a aclarar las cosas.

— Mamá, ¿Qué tienes? te noto muy extraña.

— ¡Ay! Hija. Por poco y le digo a Jasper todo.

Rosalie frunció el seño.

— Y eso ¿Por qué, mama?

— Algo tenia, creo que recordó algo, pero no se qué. Si no llegan ustedes dos, le digo.

Se quedo pensativa un momento y luego me miro.

— Si esta noche recordó algo—me dijo—, probablemente mañana sabrá todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunte confundida.

— Deja de lado que no recuerda nada. Conoces a Jasper, cuando tiene una duda o una pregunta, no se va por las ramas e intenta averiguar todo inmediatamente. Si recordó algo y eso era lo que le pasaba. ¿Crees que no va a preguntar todo?

— Tiene lógica—y esa lógica me animo mucho.

Llegamos al departamento de mi hija y nos fuimos a preparar para dormir. Media hora después, ya estábamos acostadas.

**Bella Pov. **

Estaba sentada en un taburete, esperando a que Renesmee terminara de cambiarse. Había contenido mis lágrimas todo el día y ya no lo soportaba más.

Cerré mis ojos y deje caer las silenciosas lágrimas contenidas todo el día, las cuales surcaron mis mejillas velozmente, para saltar desde mí barbilla e ir a parar a mis manos entrelazadas sobre mis piernas, o en la tela de mis jeans.

Edward estaba comprometido con otra mujer y ese hecho me despedazaba. Además de que ella era más bonita que yo. Siempre hubo alguien más bonita que yo. Y él me escogía a mí. Pero ahora yo ya no estaba en sus planes. ¿Qué vine a hacer aquí? No comprendo cómo fue que creí que cuando llegara él estaría solo, esperándome.

Escuche unos pesados pasos a mis espaldas, y rápidamente me limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos y mejillas. Sentí unos enormes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y voltee. Emmett, claro.

— Hola chica tomate—me dijo. Yo por su puesto, me sonroje.

— Hola, oso babotas— le conteste.

— ¿De dónde saliste? Hasta donde yo me acuerdo tú habías desaparecido.

— Salí de… —bien en este estado de ánimo, hasta bromear con el oso es difícil—… no sé.

— ¿Que tienes? —me pregunto.

— Me entere de lo de Edward—le dije. De inmediato dedujo de qué se trataba.

— Hum…— se quedo pensativo—. Lo de Tanya.

— Si —suspire.

— Bueno, dejemos eso para después— me dijo—. Apuesto a que mi mama se morirá de emoción al ver que estas aquí. Te sigue extrañando. Además enloquecerá cuando sepa que tiene una nietecita.

Me reí y pensé en Esme. Ella solía ser tan buena conmigo, casi la llegue a considerar mi segunda madre y la casa de los Cullen mi segundo hogar.

— Pero Renesmee no sabe que Edward es su papá— le susurré.

— Ah…

—Si lo sé, mami—escuche una vocecita. Voltee y me encontré con mi hija, ya vestida con su ropa y con su mochilita al hombro.

— Hija—dije. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera?

— Te escuche hablando con mi abuelita Reneé y vi la foto de tu libreta.

¡Ay no! Una libreta en la que había pegado la única foto que tenia de Edward, ya que todas las demás las destruyo mi lindo padre. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la iba a ver?

— La… libreta… —tartamudee.

— Si, le pregunte a mi abuelita quien era ese y me dijo que era mi papá— mi madre me va a oír—. Cuando llegamos aquí y vi a Edward me di cuenta de que era el mismo.

Levante a mi hija en mis brazos, todavía en shock. ¿Cómo imaginarme que la niña se enteraría de aquello por sus propios medios?

— Entonces ¿ya no hay problema? —pregunto Emmett.

— No, creo que no—dije.

— ¿A dónde vamos, mami? —pregunto.

— A…

—Vas a conocer a tu otra abuela—le dijo Emmett. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

— ¿Tengo otra abuela, mami? —me pregunto.

— Si—le dije.

— ¿La mamá de mi papá?

— Si, mi nena.

— ¡Si, vamos! —chillo la niña feliz.

Por mi parte, yo estaba preocupada. ¿Si Tanya estaba allí?

Llegamos al estacionamiento del estudio y Emmett se dirigió muy campante a un Jeep, enorme que estaba estacionado. Lo seguí.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto aquel vehículo monumental y me dio paso. Subí a Renesmee y luego me prepare para saltar. Pero Emmett me levanto con un brazo y me metió en el automóvil.

Se subió al asiento del conductor y me dedico una de aquellas alegres sonrisas.

— ¿Y este tanque? —le pregunte. Recordaba que Emmett moría por un Jeep así. Hace cuatro años. Al parecer ahora lo tenía—. Por fin lograste conseguirlo.

— Si, por fin.

— Y tu ¿Qué eres de mi? —pregunto mi niña.

— Soy tu tío, y conmigo te divertirás mucho.

— ¡Yupi! —grito la niña. Ella era tan feliz de tener con quien jugar.

Mire por la ventanilla, como solía hacer antes, cuando iba con Edward en su carro.

— Tranquila—me dijo Emmett—, Tanya no estará allí.

— De acuerdo.

Esta noche vería a Esme. Decidí enfocarme en eso. No tardamos en llegar a una casa grande, con enormes ventanales y unos escalones de madera. Una casa muy parecida a aquella que tenían en Forks, en medio del bosque.

Nos saco del enorme vehículo a mi niña y a mí, y camino directo a la puerta, seguido por una niña sonriente y una mujer que le comían los nervios.

Abrió la puerta y entramos en aquella monumental casa. Los muebles eran como los de Forks, el suelo parecía mármol. Mi niña estaba feliz.

— ¡Mama! —Gritó Emmett—. Ven, mira quien reapareció.

En eso bajo por las escaleras, Esme, aquella mujer que siempre que tan cariñosa conmigo.

— Hola hijo— saludo a Emmett con un beso en la mejilla— ¿Quie…?

Me miro y se quedo muda de asombro. Sonreí, se acerco a mí.

— ¿Bella?

— Hola Esme—le dije.

— Bella que bella sorpresa—me abrazo. Le correspondí al abrazo.

— Y mira la sorpresita que nos trajo—dijo Emmett quien tenía muy pegada a él a Renesmee, quien intentaba subirse a los hombros del grandote. Mi hija miro a Esme y le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, he vuelto!**_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado y merecen una explicacion. Por mas tonto que suene sufri una crisis depresiva. No podia escribir ni una palabra. Pero bueno, me ayudo a salir de esto un One-shot que publique hace poquito Un ultimo beso. Y el que publico la queridisima Lulú, Sin lugar a dudas. Un beso enorme Lulú.**_

_**Bueno al capitulo: ¿Que tal? Jasper quiere saberlo todo. Uy si se hubieran tardado un poco mas en llegar Rose y Alice, la que le diria todo seria Yess. Bueno, veremos como reacciona él y como hace Alice, para resumirle toda su vida. **_

_**Esme ha visto a Bella, ¿Como reaccionara al saber que su hijo tiene una hija? Eso se pondra bueno. **_

_**Y esa Jane me cae gorda, ash! Ojala no cause muchos problemas. :\ **_

_**Como ven Tanya no es mala, pero Edward ahora debera decidir y de algun modo u otro algun corazon tendra que romper. Es tal y como dijo Alice, Adios a la tranquilidad.**_

_**Bueno, ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Algo? No olviden dejar un hermoso review con ese cuadrito sexi de alla abajo. Desde ya gracias. **_

_**P.D. A quienes leen Dos Vidas un mismo amor, en corto subo su segundo capitulo, a quienes leen Llamado del amor, su capi tardara un poquito mas de lo normal, es que se me metio un viritus en la compu, no paso nada, pero al reiniciarse el programa, perdi todo mi capi u.u y a quienes leen Vivir una Nueva Vida, mil disculpas por favor tenganme paciencia, dentro de poco les tendre dos buenos capis.**_

_**Sin mas me despido.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Klau :D**_


	6. Una noche muy larga

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos otros son de mi invención. La trama es una cancioncita que se repite en mi cabeza desde que me levanto por la mañana, hasta que me acuesto en la noche. **_

* * *

Capítulo 5. Una noche muy larga.

**Alice Pov. **

Lo mire a los ojos, sorprendida por su reacción. Me exigía saberlo todo, ahora. Además la manera en la que me tomaba por los hombros era tan propia de él, no me apretaba, no me lastimaba, pero podía ver en sus ojos la urgencia de saber se si mismo.

Suspire sabiéndome derrotada.

— De acuerdo—dije cediendo—. Haz todas las preguntas que tengas.

Me miro por un momento y luego dijo lo que al parecer era la pregunta mas importante, o quizá la mas sencilla.

— ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

— Jasper Salvatore Hale Withlock—dije casi mecánicamente. Como me gustaba su nombre.

— ¿Quienes son mis padres? –pregunto ahora.

— Salvatore Ismael Hale y… — aquí trague saliva. Inhale hondo y respondí—y Yessenia Yamín Withlock.

Se me quedo mirando perplejo. Supe que relacionó el nombre inmediatamente con Yes.

— ¿Yes…Yessenia?

Suspire agachando la cabeza. No se por qué pensé que lo mejor sería no decirle nada, eso fue completamente absurdo de mi parte. Comencé a sentirme estúpida y afligida, cuando sentí que sus manos apretaban mi hombro en un gesto de consuelo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – preguntó. Levante la vista y me encontré con la suya, tan dulce y cálida. Entonces vio mi rostro y en el suyo apareció la tristeza. Quitó sus manos de mis hombros y se alejó dos pasos. Una nueva oleada de tristeza me invadió cuando perdí su tacto—. No llores—me dijo con voz tensa, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado—. Lamento… haberte lastimado… lo siento… no llores.

Me costo trabajo entender que él pensaba que mis lagrimas eran por que me había lastimado su tacto.

— No lloro por eso—dije con voz acongojada—. No me estabas lastimando. Es solo que… fui una tonta—gemí.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó. No supe como explicarle que yo no había querido contarle nada porque no había querido asustarlo o confundirlo. En lugar de eso dije:

—Nada—me seque mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Inhale profundo. Él tenía la mirada sobre la foto de la pared. Aquel que había tomado en nuestra primera cita como novios. Cuando insistió en cargarme en su espalda. Una persona que pasaba por ahí, tomo la fotografía y justo después del flash caímos al suelo entre risas.

Me quede mirándolo, pues la manera en la que veía la fotografía era extraña. Entonces lo que dijo fue algo que me saco completamente de orbita:

— Ya recordé quien eres—musitó.

— ¿Si? –pregunte, una sonrisa asomándose por mi rostro.

— No he recordado todo—dijo, había un dejo de tristeza en su voz—. Pero sé que estábamos prometidos.

Mi mirada cayó sobre el anillo de compromiso que aun usaba, aquel anillo que jamás me había quitado, aun cuando me dijeron que él había muerto y seis años después, seguía usando, aunque mi psiquiatra me había dicho que dejara de usarlo.

Cuando levante la vista, su mirada azul estaba sobre la sortija de oro con un rubí pequeño. No le quitaba la vista de encima.

— Ese es el anillo que te di—no era un pregunta.

Volví a mirar el anillo, sentí escozor en mis ojos, pero no quise llorar de nuevo. Fui a sentarme al sillón que tenía en la sala. Él me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, no me miro, solo veía el anillo.

— ¿Me contaras todo? —preguntó.

Suspire y me quite las lágrimas que se habían salido de mis ojos, antes de que se hicieran evidentes. Asentí lentamente.

— Si, te lo voy a contar todo, pero es difícil, no sé como comenzar.

— Por donde quieras—dijo.

— Bien—inhalé profundo y procedí a contarle un poco de su vida—. Tu y yo estudiábamos la preparatoria en Philadelphia, estudiábamos el mismo grado, pero solo una clase juntos y apenas y nos conocíamos. Tú naciste en Philadelphia, yo me mude allá cuando me adelantaron de año, cursábamos el penúltimo grado, pero yo tenía dieciséis y tú casi dieciocho. Eso fue hace casi diez años.

'' En una ocasión, en el baile de primavera, a los organizadores se les ocurrió hacer una dinámica y pusieron una serie de canciones, mientras todos los que estábamos solteros bailábamos intercambiando parejas.

'' En algún momento de esa noche, nos toco bailar a ti y a mí y ya no nos pudimos separar—sonreí al recordar que no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien más que quería bailar conmigo y con él, estábamos metidos en una esfera de amor—. El resto de esa noche, bailamos juntos. La semana siguiente en la clase de Literatura, que cursábamos juntos, por primera vez nos vimos y no paramos de parlotear en toda la clase. Pusimos de los nervios a la maestra.

'' Paso el tiempo y tu y yo salíamos casi de diario. Un día me pediste que fuera tu novia y te dije que sí, porque ambos estábamos muy enamorados—le sonreí, él solo me miraba con una cara indescifrable.

'' Paso un año y tu y yo seguíamos juntos, no había poder humano que nos separara. Nos graduamos y a mí me aceptaron en la Universidad de Arte de Los Ángeles, para estudiar diseño de vestuario, tú también obtuviste lugar en esta ciudad, para estudiar Programación y Animación Grafica. Y nos vinimos juntos, también Rose vino, ella queriendo buscar oportunidades de actriz. Conseguí este departamento y ustedes otro.

'' Siempre habías sido malo para llegar a cualquier lugar—suspiré. Luego sonreí, lo miré, él solo miraba sus manos, pensativo—. Pero por alguna razón, cuando te perdías, siempre sabias llegar aquí. Solías decirme que seguías a tu corazón, y que él te guiaba conmigo.

Él seguía mirando sus manos. De pronto levantó la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrió.

— ¿Qué me paso? —pregunto. Ni siquiera se acordaba del accidente.

— Nos graduamos y comenzamos a trabajar. Nos íbamos a casar y éramos muy felices. Un día te dijeron que debías viajar de urgencia a Londres, que era muy importante y que tu carrera podría depender de ese viaje. Y te fuiste…

Sentí un nudo horrible en m i garganta y otro en mi estomago al acordarme de aquel horrible día.

— Subiste a un avión. Nos despedimos en el aeropuerto. Cuando el avión acababa de salir de los límites del país y sobrevolaba el Atlántico, fallaron los motores y el avión se vino a pique. Cayo en el mar y supuestamente nadie sobrevivió— y aquí se me acabo mi autocontrol y eche a llorar.

— Nadie… eso dijeron. Pero jamás encontraron tu cuerpo. Dijeron que se lo había tragado el mar. Yo estaba segura de que habías sobrevivido, pero nunca te encontraron. Y te dieron por muerto y todo este tiempo has estado vivo y yo… yo lo sabía, de algún modo yo lo sabía.

Sentí que me abrazaba por la espalda en silencio y me recargue contra su pecho, como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Inhalé su aroma embriagante y varonil.

**Jasper Pov.**

Alice lloraba y yo me sentía muy mal. Sin saber lo que hacia la abrace por la espalda y ella se acomodo junto a mí. Y por un momento me sentí bien, completo. No recordaba todo, pero lo entendía. Entendí el dolor de esa bella mujercita que me quería y yo también la quería a ella. Aunque no la recordara completamente, aunque no recordaba casi nada de lo que ella me había contado, la quería, la quería tanto que me llevo a abrazarla para consolarla. No debe llorar, yo no quería que llorara.

Puse mi mano en su espalda y acaricie de arriba abajo intentando que se calmara.

De repente una chispa de sentido común me ilumino, si Yessenia era mi madre, ¿significaba que Rosalie era mi hermana?

— ¿Rosalie es mi hermana? —pregunte, un tanto ausente. A mi mente de pronto acudieron imágenes de aquella chica que había visto esa mañana y hacia unos momentos y por fin la reconocí. Me vinieron a la mente nuevos recuerdos.

_Había un jardín, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules y yo, pero de niño al parecer. Jugaba con tierra mientras ella hablaba con sus muñecas. Me levante con lodo en las manos y se lo puse en la cabeza:_

— _¡__Ay, Jasper! __—__me grito enojada y yo solo eche a reír._

— _Vas a ver__—__me dijo levantándose, tomo más lodo y me lo tiro a la cara. _

— _¡Oye! __—__ le grite y volví a tomar lodo. Se lo lance. Después de eso nos tiramos lodo el uno al oro, hasta que la ropa, cabello y cara de ambos quedo completamente cubierta._

…

_Estábamos los dos en una habitación, yo tenía una guitarra en mi regazo. Hablábamos, ahora nos veíamos más grandes, pero no como adultos._

— _¿Qué cosa? __—__le decía._

— _Si tengo novio_

—_Pero Rosalie, mamá te va a colgar y papá…_

— _¿No les vas a decir, verdad?_

— _No sé, se supone que debo protegerte, soy tu hermano mayor._

— _¡Ja!, tres minutos de diferencia querido Jasper. _

— _Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor. Pero no les diré nada. Por mi no te preocupes, que yo no abriré la boca._

— _¡Ay! Gracias, eres el mejor. _

…

_Era un patio de escuela al parecer donde estábamos. Yo hablaba con Rosalie y ella lloraba._

— _¿Qué hizo, que? __—__dije._

— _Si. Se besaba con otra__—__ decía. Yo solo me sentía enojado._

— _¿Cómo se atreve? __—__y comencé a caminar._

— _Jasper ¿a dónde vas?__—__me gritaba Rosalie y me seguía._

— _A darle su merecido._

_Llegaba a un lugar parecido, donde un muchacho de cabello oscuro y que me sacaba como una cabeza de estatura abrazaba a una chica de cabellos pintados._

— _Oye tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hermana? __—__le gritaba aquel tipo. Luego nos liábamos a golpes. _

…

Me sorprendieron todos esos recuerdos, pero me sorprendió aun más y gratamente el hecho de que por primera vez en mi vida, estaba encontrando mi pasado. Claro que mi alegría no duro mucho, pues ese dolor de cabeza que me daba después de intentar recordar, se hizo presente. Entonces deje de buscar más recuerdos.

Solté a Alice y me lleve las manos a la cabeza. Intentando que el dolor se pasara. Ella me miro y me dijo:

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si—conteste, pero mi voz evidenciaba que no decía la verdad.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y acaricio dulcemente. Con esa simple caricia, el dolor cedió inmediatamente y entonces vino un nuevo recuerdo, pero este en torno a la bella chica junto a mí.

_Estábamos ambos en esa misma sala. Ella ponía un trapo con hielos en mi cabeza y yo me quejaba del dolor._

— _¡Ay!_

— _Rayos, Jasper, como te hiciste eso._

— _Te vas a reír__—__le decía._

— _Dime__—__dijo con voz firme. Suspiré._

— _No vi un bordito que había levantado la raíz de un árbol en la banqueta. Me tropecé y no alcance a poner las manos. Me di contra la banqueta._

— _¡Ay! Jasper, solo a ti te pasan esas cosas._

_Ella retiro el hielo y beso justo donde me había pegado. Al instante el dolor cedió._

— _Oye__—__dije sorprendido._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Eres una anestesia mucho mejor que cualquier otra__—__le dije._

— _¿Qué? __—__dijo divertida._

— _sí, eres mi propia anestesia. Mucho mejor que cualquier otra._

— _Ay, Jasper que cosas dices. Te has pegado muy fuerte._

— _No, hablo enserio. Cuando me besaste, me dejo de doler de inmediato._

Ese recuerdo era tan bonito. La mire, ella aun tenía su mano en mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué paso? —me preguntó preocupada.

— Eres mi propia anestesia—le conteste.

Ella se llevo una mano a la boca y me miro con ojos muy abiertos, formándose nuevas lagrimas.

— ¡Jasper! ¿Qué dices?

— Si—le dije, cuando algunas cosas cobraron sentido en mi mente—. Siempre que estoy junto a ti, se va cualquier dolor. Ese día que me pegue con la banqueta y ahora que me dolía la cabeza.

— Recordaste eso—dijo muy emocionada.

— Si—le dije. Pero yo no me sentía emocionado. Lo que recordaba eran partes de mí, de quien yo fui. Pero yo quería recordarlo todo. ¿Por qué iba recordando pequeñas partes de mi vida y no podía recordar todo de una vez por todas?

— No te veo muy contento—me dijo.

— No—le dije yo. Suspire—. Es que no me gusta recordar por partes. Es desgastante y frustrante.

— Tranquilo—me dijo acariciando mi espalda del mismo modo en que yo lo había hecho unos momentos antes. Eso me hizo sentir mejor y por fin pude sonreír—. Mejor dime que recordaste.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa de ángel y yo le señale la fotografía que había aclarado mi único y confuso recuerdo. Ella miro y me sonrió.

— Yo me acordaba de ti—le dije—. Pero no con claridad. Solo sabía que éramos una chica y yo. Cuando vi esa foto, encajo con la imagen en mi mente. Y me acorde de varias cosas. Tú y yo en un parque, te decía que eres hermosa cuando ríes. Y luego cuando te pedí matrimonio. También cuando murió tu abuela y tú llorabas en la cocina.

— De veras— me dijo ella muy emocionada. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como acariciaba el anillo que aun estaba en su dedo.

— Si. También me he acordado hace un momento de Rose. Muchas cosas, entre ellas algo de cuando éramos niños. Jugábamos con lodo—me reí. Ella se unió a mis risas y me di cuenta de que riendo era mucho más hermosa de cómo la recordaba. Siguió acariciando el anillo y yo tome su mano para mirarlo más de cerca, pues no lo recordaba muy bien. Dorado y con una piedra roja en el centro. Algún grabado tenía en lo dorado, pero nuevamente, no sabía leer.

— ¿Qué dice? —le pregunte. Ella me miro por un momento, como sorprendida—. Es que no se leer—le dije. Luego suspire recordando lo que me había contado. Si había estudiado significaba que si sabía—. Y si sé, no me acuerdo.

Ella se saco el anillo y lo tomo entre sus finos dedos para leer lo que tenia grabado.

— La meva fada bella — leyó y me sonrió. Yo conocía esa frase. A veces me venía a la mente, pero ¿Qué significaba? — ¿sabes que quiere decir? —me preguntó. Yo solo negué con la cabeza—. Mi hada hermosa. Así me decías.

Y vino otro recuerdo.

_Estaba ella en una habitación, sentada en un escritorio, dibujando. Yo llegaba por detrás y la abrazaba. La besaba en la mejilla y le decía:_

— _La meva fada bella__—__y ella sonreía._

— _¿Y eso que quiere decir, Jazz?_

— _Mi hada hermosa__—__y se oía su risa de cascabel._

— Me acabo de acordar de eso—le dije.

Ella sonrió entusiasmada y me contagio de su buen ánimo.

— ¿Qué mas has recordado?

— Nada más—dije. Suspire y me mire las manos para evitar su mirada.

— No te preocupes—volvió a acariciarme la mejilla—. Recordaras muy pronto, ya lo veras.

Le sonreí, no muy convencido, si tarde seis años en conseguir estos pocos recuerdos ¿Cuánto tardaría en recuperar toda mi vida?

De pronto escuche una melodía que me resulto muy conocida. Y muy bella. Alice busco en su bolso y saco un pequeño teléfono celular. Miro la pantalla y abrió el teléfono con fastidio.

— ¿Si, Mikel?... ¡Eso no me corresponde a mí!... ¡Si claro!... no, no voy a ir tan temprano... ni lo sueñes Mikel… ¿Ah sí? Pues a ver donde consigues otra diseñadora que pueda hacer el vestuario muy rápido, porque yo tengo todos los derechos de esa ropa… —se rió—… ahí si fue donde la cochina torció el rabo ¿verdad?... ni sueñes que estaré allí a las cinco y media de la mañana… hasta mañana, a las siete… —las últimas palabras las enfatizo muy fuerte, pero yo seguía con mi mente en la canción. Ella cerró el teléfono y suspiro molesta.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Mikel, el director de la película. Quiere que vaya temprano al set a buscar unos guiones que están perdidos, pero eso no me corresponde a mí. Me amenazo con despedirme—se rio y luego dijo—. Como si pudieran encontrar una diseñadora que les hiciera vestuario nuevo para comenzar a grabar en dos meses.

— No te van a despedir entonces—le pregunté.

— No, pura amenaza sin fundamento.

Y entonces ella hizo algo extraño, pero que me hizo sentir bien. Pronuncio un pequeño "Ven" y me jalo hasta que mi cabeza estuvo en su regazo. Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y yo cerré los ojos. Allí nos quedamos un buen rato, ella mimándome y yo sintiendo como ese calorcito en mi pecho crecía hasta convertirse en algo que no recordaba, pero en ese momento supe que era amor.

**Esme Pov.**

Ver a Bella había sido la dicha más grande de la vida. Vi muchos años como mi hijo sufrió por estar lejos de ella. Fue en gran parte mi culpa. Yo fui la que lo incito a no decirle nada de la situación que vivíamos en aquel momento, pues era una situación muy difícil, me costaba pensar que tras la muerte de mi suegro mi vida se había convertido en un infierno lleno de duda e incertidumbre. También fui yo la que hice lo imposible porque él no la contactara ni siquiera por internet, pero esa era una precaución que llevábamos desde mucho tiempo antes. Pero mi hijo sufría.

Cuando por fin termino ese infierno en el que estábamos metidos, inmediatamente mi hijo fue a buscar a su Bella, y en ese momento ya no me interpuse. Pero todo fue inútil y tras recorrer todo Forks y Phoenix, mi hijo regreso abatido y triste a casa. Eso nunca me lo perdone.

Abrace a aquella chica que fue una más de mis hijos por mucho tiempo. La hija que no tuve.

— Y mira la sorpresita que nos trajo—dijo mi hijo Emmett con un tono jocoso y la carcajada implícita en la voz. Entonces y solo entonces mire a la niña preciosa que se colgaba de Emmett intentando subírsele. Ella volteó y me sonrió. La mire fijamente, tenía el cabello de Edward y su sonrisa, pero los ojos eran como los de Bella, de color chocolate.

Pero ¿era eso posible? ¿La perfecta niña que tenia frente a mi era hija de Edward?

— Hola preciosa—le dije— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Renesmee Carlie Swan—dijo con una voz perfecta y una dicción impecable.

— ¿Es tu hija Bella?

— Si—dijo ella. Suspiro y luego completo—. Mía y de Edward.

— ¿Qué? —dije con voz entrecortada.

— Si. Hace cuatro años que se fueron yo estaba embarazada.

— ¿Y Edward ya lo sabe? —pregunté.

— Se ha enterado hoy—me dijo Bella.

— ¿Tú eres mi otra abuelita? —me pregunto la niña.

— Si—le dije. Y esa palabra me peso hasta a mí. Yo era abuela—. Yo soy tu abuela Esme—le dije.

— ¿Y me vas a abrazar mucho como mi abuelita Reneé?

— Claro que si—le dije y la tome entre mis brazos

— ¡Sí! —grito la niña.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —le pregunte.

— Renesmee Carlie Swan—me dijo. Yo mire a Bella. Ella se encogió de hombros. Era un nombre muy creativo, claro, pero solo a Bella se le ocurría juntar el nombre de su madre y el mío para crear un nombre nuevo. Aunque me sentí muy alagada de que me tomara en cuenta al nombrar a su hija.

En eso escuche pasos en la escalera y cuando alce la vista vi que mi marido bajaba las escaleras. Me miro a mí, con la niña en brazos, luego a Emmett y finalmente su mirada cayó en Bella. La miro con grata sorpresa para apresurarse a bajar las escaleras y abrazar a la que siempre quisimos como a nuestra hija.

— Bella, ¡Que bella sorpresa! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo supiste donde vivíamos?

— Hola Carlisle, que gusto verte tras tantos años—dijo ella sonriendo.

— Mira Carlisle, somos abuelos—le dije a mi esposo mientras la niña seguía abrazada a mí.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Me dijo mirando a Bella, a la niña y a mi alternadamente— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo…?

— Cuando se fueron yo estaba embarazada Carlisle—dijo Bella sonrojada.

— ¿Tu eres mi abuelito? —pregunto la niña en mis brazos.

— Si—dijo Carlisle titubeante, aun digiriendo la noticia.

— ¿Y tu si me vas a querer? —preguntó la niña. Todos la miramos a ella, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que Bella había puesto cara de espanto.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso, preciosa? —pregunté. Bella se había puesto pálida.

— Es que yo conozco a mi abuelito Charlie, pero él no me quiere.

Mire a Bella con la interrogación en el rostro. Ella seguía pálida y sin pronunciar una palabra. Incluso Emmett estaba quieto y callado.

Mi marido el primero en romper el silencio.

— Claro que te voy a querer, ven aquí—y le extendió sus brazos. La niña se jalo hasta que mi esposo la tuvo en sus brazos y la abrazaba y la besaba en su cabecita.

Pasamos un rato jugando con la bella niña y cuando ella cayo dormida, hablamos enserio con Bella. Ella nos conto que cuando nos fuimos no le había dicho a Edward que estaba embarazada. Cuando Charlie se enteró, se enojo tanto que casi la golpea y la mando de regreso a Phoenix con su madre. Hacía dos años, su madre, su padrastro Phil, la niña y ella se mudaron a Florida y volvieron un año después a Phoenix. Hacia un par de meses, Bella vio aquella película en la que salía mi hijo y fue cuando decidió a venir aquí.

Nos contó que también les toco el gracioso golpe de suerte que el día que fueron a buscar a Edward al estudio eran las audiciones para buscar una niña para el personaje de Jena y por el parecido escogieron a Renesmee.

No podía creer el giro que había dado nuestra vida. Esa fue una noche algo larga.

**Edward Pov.**

Estaba sentado en el restaurant platicando con Tanya, aunque debía decirle lo de mi hija, estaba nervioso. Después de escucharla hablar sobre el proyecto de publicidad que le tocaba, decidí que era momento de soltar la bomba.

— ¿Y a ti como te ha ido amor? —me pregunto.

— Tanya, hay algo que debes saber.

— ¿Si?

— La niña… la niña Renesmee…

— ¿La que va a trabajar contigo?

—Si—suspire y le dije—. Hace cuatro años yo vivía en Forks y conocí a una chica que me enamoro, pero cuando nos fuimos ya no volví a saber de ella. Hasta ahora…

— Es la madre de la niña, verdad. La niña es tu hija—me dijo. Me quede perplejo.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Por favor Edward, ¿crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que el parecido entre la niña y tu no es mera coincidencia? Lo supe desde el momento en el que vi a Renesmee. Además es muy lista, como tú.

— También como su mamá.

— Edward, no sé qué decirte de todo esto. Debo admitir que estoy un poco celosa, pero es tu hija. Tú sabes que yo no tuve padres, por mi no te preocupes. Yo no me opondré a que te relaciones con tu hija. Y si terminas de nuevo con su madre, tampoco me portare mal. Aunque me parta el corazón. Lo último que puedo desearle a un niño es crecer sin alguno de sus padres.

La mire sin saber que decir. Ella se había criado en un orfanato, con mucho esfuerzo había sacado una carrera de publicidad y ahora era una de las publicitas más cotizadas de esa ciudad. Cuando la veía así, me sentía triste. Pero ella no se oponía. Y me tranquilizaba ese hecho.

— Tanya, yo… no sé qué decirte de eso.

— No tienes que decir nada. Es una promesa conmigo misma de que si puedo evitar que algún niño pase por lo que yo pase, lo hare con gusto. Aunque no puedo negarte que me dolerá si me dejas, eso es únicamente decisión tuya.

— Tanya, eres tan especia y tan perfecta. Te quiero y muchísimo.

— Y yo a ti—me sonrió.

Y ahora sí que me quede en una encrucijada. Por un lado estaba Bella, el amor de mi vida y la mujer con la que he soñado por años, y por el otro Tanya. Tanya que es tan bella y tan perfecta y tan buena, con un corazón tan grande que es imposible no amarla.

_¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿En qué lio estoy metido?_

* * *

_**Hola como estan!**_

_**Me siento muy productiva esta semana, asi que ayer publique el capi de LDA y comence con este y hoy lo termine. Debo agradecer en mucho al profe de bioliogia y a una maestra que no estan viniendo a clases, lo cual me da mucho tiempo para escribir.**_

_**Bueno al capitulo: ¿Que os parece? Jasper ha recordado algunas cosas mas, eso es muy bueno. No creo que tarde mucho en acordarse de todo ¿Ustedes que opinan? Me encanto la frase del anillo La meva fada bella Aww :') Ojala pronto recuerde todo y puedan casarse, creanme que es lo que mas deseo.**_

_**Y Esme y Carlisle han recibido con los brazos abiertos a Bella y a Nessie, eso es muy bueno. Pero Charlie no quiere a Nessie y eso la pone triste pobre nena, con lo adorable que es. ¿Por que todos hacen fijacion en el nombre que escogio Bella? A mi no me pregunten. **_

_**Y pobre Tanya, pero bueno, el peso de la decision es de Edward, aunque a mi me parece que las cosas se acomodaran por si solas.**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Dejenme un hermoso review para saberlo. **Klau pone carita de perrito apaleado** **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a la queridisima Lulu (sweetsugarhoney), a Lili4ever y a TanyCullen asi como a todas las que siguen en favoritos y followers. Mil gracias.**_

_**Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	7. La esperanza ciega, pero da vida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una locura de tantas que pasan por mi cabeza dia y noche.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6. La esperanza ciega, pero da vida.

**Alice Pov.**

Casi a la media noche acompañe a Jasper a su recamara, y me fui a la mía a dormir. Habíamos estado varias horas sentados en el sillón, en silencio. Ese silencio era el que valía oro para mi, pues aunque no dijéramos nada, nos decíamos todo con la mirada y, a veces ni siquiera así, simplemente nos sentábamos y el solía cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en mi regazo, tal como esta noche, y tal como esta noche y acariciaba aquellos rizos enmarañados de color oro y él trazaba círculos en mi rodilla o en el dorso de mi mano con su dedo, haciéndome sentir cosquillas en el corazón, y sin cruzar una palabra, nos decíamos todo lo que nos queríamos. Igual que esta noche, se acomodo como en aquellos tiempos en mi regazo y yo no deje de acariciar su cabello y su rostro. Él, consciente o inconscientemente, comenzó a hacer círculos en mi rodilla con su dedo, y me hizo sentir dichosa por primera vez en seis años. En algún momento, capturo mi mano son la suya y planto un beso en ella. Me quede helada por un momento, sintiendo como mi corazón daba un vuelco y latía acelerado y mi respiración se corto. Aquel era un gesto propio de él, siempre solía hacer eso, tomaba mi mano o mis dos manos y las besaba. Siempre me besaba las manos cuando no nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso. En el sentido de caricias fuimos muy tardíos, nuestro primer beso llego a las dos semanas de noviazgo, pero fue maravilloso. Y aun cuando estábamos comprometidos y nos besábamos mas apasionadamente, él no había perdido la costumbre de besar mis manos cada vez que podía.

Él abrió los ojos, creo que confundido por mi paralización espontanea y su preciosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

— Lo siento—me dijo. ¿De qué se disculpaba?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte confundida.

— Porque te asuste—dijo con sencillez. Yo me reí.

— No me asustaste— le dije riendo. Suspire y le explique—. Es solo que, ese gesto es muy tuyo, siempre lo hacías, siempre me besabas las manos y a mí me encanta. He pasado seis años sin ti, Jasper. Solo te extrañaba, eso es todo.

— ¿Entonces no te molesta? —pregunto sonriendo.

— Claro que no—dije. Y luego agregue—. Me encanta.

Y volvió a besar mis manos.

No había necesidad de decir palabras, no había necesidad de romper aquel silencio tan maravilloso.

Rememore una y otra vez esa sensación tan bella mientras me ponía el pijama. Era demasiado tarde. Solo podría dormir algunas horas antes de irme al estudio, pero de cualquier manera, había valido la pena.

Me asome a la ventana para después cerrarla, pues el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro y el aire olía a tierra húmeda, por lo que podía asegurar que llovería durante la noche y probablemente a cantaros. Menos mal, hacía falta la lluvia.

Moví las cobijas y me metí en ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente esto era algo maravilloso, ahora de verdad podía decir que los milagros existen.

...

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma, demasiado ruidosa para mi gusto. La apague y busque cubrirme con las cobijas, deseando otros cinco minutos más de sueño. Pero me detuve en seco cuando sentí algo grande y cálido junto a mí. Me senté en la cama temerosa y encendí la lámpara de buró que tenia a mi lado. Mire hacia el lado derecho de mi cama y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Ahí, junto a mí, hecho un ovillo debido al frio y dormido profundamente, estaba Jasper.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lleve mi mano a sus rizos dorados acariciándolos. ¿Qué hacia aquí? Bueno que importaba, estaba conmigo y eso era lo que contaba realmente. Al menos así era para mí. Seguí acariciando sus rizos por un rato. Afuera se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia golpeando fuertemente mi ventana y el rumor sordo de los truenos.

Jasper se removió incomodo en la cama y yo mire la hora del reloj de pared. Las cinco y media, ya debería comenzar a prepararme.

Me levante de un salto y tape a Jasper con la cobija. Así, dormido, realmente me gustaba. Se veía tan bien. Su rostro sereno, lleno de tranquilidad, perfecto a mis ojos, sus mejillas marcadas y su mentón angulado y fuerte, son un deleite para mi vista. Sus largas pestañas que parecen sellar sus parpados, los cuales cerrados, le dan una apariencia de inocencia y felicidad. Sus labios carnosos que me provocan ganas de besarlos y besarlos por siglos sin que el tiempo tenga significado alguno. Todo aquel rostro tan hermoso, enmarcado por sus bellos rizos dorados, siempre enredados y rebeldes, pero aun así divinos, dándole una apariencia de ángel, de mi ángel personal. y, ahora que había vuelto, me gustaba aun mas, pues esas cicatrices que tenía en el rostro, a pesar de cortar su piel despiadadamente, me fascinaban, pues así se veía mucho más fuerte, y más vulnerable a la vez, haciéndolo perfecto a mi vista. Me encantaba y lo amaba y nadie más lo podría amar con locura como yo lo amo.

Me mordí el labio para no reír de lo feliz que era en este precioso momento, nada ni nadie me separaría de nuevo de mi Jasper, yo no lo permitiría.

Plante un beso en su mejilla y me fui directo al baño, aun preguntándome ¿por qué se había ido a dormir conmigo?

Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente en el baño. De ahí fui directo a la cocina a preparar algo de fruta para desayunar. Un rato después llegaron Rosalie y Yessenia. Ahora tenían llaves de mi apartamento.

— Hola Alice—dijo Rose.

— Hola Rosalie, hola Yessenia—dije con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Rosalie. De inmediato me di cuenta de que de algo se había enterado. Suspire.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes? —pregunte, poco dispuesta a soltarle todo sin saber antes de que se había enterado.

— Yo no… —dijo con fingida inocencia—… ella—señalo a su mama, con un dedo acusador. Yessenia se sonrojo por completo.

— ¿Yes? —pregunte sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

— Jasper recordó algo, ¿no es así? —pregunto.

— Si— sonreí—. Me recordó a mí.

— ¿Te ha atacado con preguntas? —Rosalie si que conocía a su hermano.

— Si, un poco—realmente solo habían sido tres preguntas, si excluimos todo el embrollo en el que me metí cuando supo lo de Yessenia, y hasta el momento en el que me pidió que le contara todo—. Le conté algunas cosas de su vida. Del instituto, de nuestra mudanza a esta ciudad, de su accidente. No se acuerda ni de eso—suspire. Rosalie y Yessenia me miraban impacientes, sonreí y les dije lo que querían saber—… y de su familia—les sonreí—. Se fue acordando de algunas cosas que le contaba. Se acordó de Rose…

Rosalie sonrió, visiblemente contenta.

— ¿Sabe… que…? —pregunto Yessenia.

— Que tú eres su mamá, Yes— Yessenia sonrió también.

— Bueno Rose y yo debemos irnos. Iré a decirle que me voy, pero seguro se dormirá de nuevo—sonreí.

— Claro—dijo Yes—. Esperare a que despierte— Yessenia seguía sonriente y yo me sentí alegre de que al menos las tres pudiéramos hacerle sentir nuestro cariño y el supiera quienes éramos.

Corrí a mi habitación, y sentí las miradas de Yessenia y Rosalie clavadas en mi espalda, ya les diría después que él fue a dormir conmigo, aunque no sé por qué.

Entre silenciosamente y lo vi aun dormido, pero ahora estaba más relajado. Seguramente estaba tan tenso por el frio, pues la mañana era extrañamente helada, pero ahora que estaba cobijado ya podía relajarse.

Me acerque a él y lo moví por el hombro suavemente. Afuera ya había dejado de llover. Jasper abrió los ojos y me miro aun somnoliento.

— Buenos días, dormilón—le dije sonriendo.

— Buenos días—me respondió con voz adormilada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego los abrió muy grandes—. Lo… lo siento… —fruncí el ceño. ¿Ahora de que se disculpaba?—… no debí…

Comprendí que se refería a lo de haberse venido a dormir en mi cama. Me reí.

— No te preocupes—le dije—. No tengo ningún problema con que vengas a aquí— acaricié su rostro y el volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Vuelve a dormir si quieres. Yo solo quería avisarte que ya me voy al estudio. Se queda tu mamá aquí—le dije. Él asintió y tomo mi mano que permanecía en su rostro para dirigirla a sus labios y plantar un beso en mi palma. Mi corazón se detuvo un momento y luego comenzó a latir desbocadamente—. Te veo en la noche—le dije y volví a pasar mi mano por su rostro. El cerró los ojos y suspiró. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo.

— Te quiero—musitó y sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

— Yo a ti— le dije y salí de mi cuarto.

Me fui con Rosalie hasta el estudio, decidida a iniciar la faena diaria. Pero con la mente solo para un lugar y una persona.

**Jasper Pov. **

En la noche, unos minutos después de que Alice se fuera a dormir, comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Afuera se escuchaban muchos truenos y podía ver la luz intermitente de los rayos que los provocaban. Apreté los ojos e intente dormir, pero sabía que no podría.

Me aterraba ese sonido que seguía de los rayos, no me gustaba en lo absoluto y, aunque sabía que no había forma de que entraran en la casa, no podía quitarme de la mente lo vivido algún par de años atrás, por ello no podría dormir mientras durara la tormenta.

Me quede allí por mucho tiempo, escuchando la tormenta que azotaba afuera del departamento. Tenía mucho miedo, pero intentaba calmarme. Esta vez estaba resguardado bajo un techo y no me pasaría nada estando aquí. Al menos de eso intentaba convencerme a mí mismo.

Me tape el rostro con las mantas y respire hondo intentando calmarme. Por un momento dejaron de escucharse los truenos y pensé que al menos eso ya había pasado, pero al descubrirme el rostro, una luz intermitente alumbro mucho más cerca de la ventana y un segundo después se escucho un trueno que me congelo por un segundo y luego me hizo saltar de la cama.

No podría dormir mientras eso siguiera. Aunque quizá podría descansar y olvidarme de la tormenta (y de aquel recuerdo) si no estaba solo.

Me dije a mi mismo que la idea que me había pasado por la cabeza no era correcta. Alice se molestaría, pero un nuevo rayo, más potente que el anterior, me hizo cambiar de opinión inmediatamente, llevándome casi inconscientemente a la habitación contigua.

Alice ya dormía tranquilamente y su respiración tranquila fue lo que me hacía falta para calmarme a mí. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se molestara conmigo. Empuje las cobijas, y me recosté a su lado, sin cubrirme, a pesar de que hacía demasiado frio, pero no quería descobijarla a ella.

Tenía mucho frio, así que me apreté contra mí mismo y mire el rostro de Alice, eso me hizo olvidarme por completo de la tormenta y, por un momento, sentí como si nunca hubiera ocurrido todo aquello, como si nunca me hubiera ido de su lado, como si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria. Un rato después, por fin concilie el sueño.

...

Escuchaba algunos ruidos y voces entre sueños. Se me hacían conocidos, pero no quería despertar. Suspire y me moví en la cama, volviendo a dormir.

En algún momento, sentí una mano suave en mi hombro y como me movía. Abrí los ojos aun con sueño y vi el rostro de Alice.

— Buenos días, dormilón—escuche su voz de campanitas y vi su sonrisa de ángel.

— Buenos días—le dije y mis parpados me pesaron haciéndome volver a cerrarlos. En ese momento recordé lo que había hecho anoche y donde había dormido y abrí los ojos, encontrándome nuevamente con el rostro alegre de ella—. Lo… lo siento—me disculpe sin saber que decir—… no debí…

Su risa de cascabel inundo el lugar y yo me pregunte de qué se reía.

— No te preocupes. No tengo ningún problema en que vengas a aquí —puso su mano en mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos, más tranquilo de que no se hubiera enojado —. Vuelve a dormir si quieres. Yo solo quería avisarte que ya me voy al estudio. Se queda tu mamá aquí— yo asentí y sentí mucha felicidad. ¡Qué bien se sentía tener una familia! En un acto inconsciente, tome su blanca mano que aun estaba en mi mejilla y me la lleve a la boca para besarla en la palma—. Te veo en la noche—dijo Alice y volví a sentir su mano en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y suspiré dispuesto a dormir de nuevo. En mi pecho mi corazón latía agitado, como nunca en estos seis años lo había hecho. Y de mis labios salió sin que yo pudiera evitarlo:

— Te quiero— abrí los ojos de inmediato para ver su reacción, ella ya estaba de espaldas a mí y se había quedado quieta.

— Y yo a ti—dijo con la voz cargada de alegría. Salió de la habitación por la puerta y yo me le quede viendo. Después los parpados me volvieron a pesar y me quede dormido.

Desperté un rato después, porque la luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, directo a mi rostro.

Suspire y me talle los ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba cubierto por las mantas de Alice, probablemente ella me había cobijado en la mañana que se levantó. Me levante aun adormilado y bostecé.

Salí de la habitación, buscando a Yes, mi mamá. Aun no podía creer que fuera cierto, que fuera real, pero lo era. Ahora tenía una familia, una madre, una hermana y a Alice. Alice que me amaba, y, aunque yo no recordara todo con claridad, también yo a ella.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina, al parecer preparaba algo para desayunar.

— Buenos días—dije sonriente.

Volteo y me miro con ojos muy grandes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días, Jasper— me dijo. Me pregunte si Alice le habría dicho que me había contado todo—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Muy bien, gracias… mamá— la última palabra la dije vacilante, pues aunque estaba muy feliz de por fin haber encontrado a mi familia, era extraño hacerse a la idea, después de tanto tiempo estando solo. Mi madre se quedo quieta por un momento de espaldas a mí y luego volteo a mirarme con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en estos días—. Alice me contó—dije.

Se acerco a mí con paso vacilante y yo me acerque a ella de igual modo. Nos abrazamos por un largo rato y yo me sentí en casa.

— Mi hijo, como te he extrañado—me dijo. Yo no sabía que decir, me limite a abrazarla con fuerza, pues sabía que a ambos nos habían hecho falta los abrazos y el cariño del otro.

Desayunamos juntos y charlamos un buen rato. Nunca creí que al venir a esta ciudad podría encontrarme a mí mismo y aunque no recordaba todo lo que había sido mi vida podía sentirme en casa, en mi hogar.

**Emmett Pov. **

Esa mañana me encontraba en el estudio, paseándome de un lado a otro. Había hecho algo que nunca había hecho para ganarme el aprecio de una chica. Dejar un ramo anónimo de flores. Me sentía nervioso, Rosalie era tan bella que me hacía sentir mucho menos de lo que me había sentido siempre. Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo acercarme a una chica, y justo la chica que mas me había interesado en mi vida era la que me ponía en este aprieto.

Entraron en el estudio Alice y Rose, platicando alegremente. Yo, como buen miedoso, me fui corriendo a esconderme tras una cosa de metal, parte de la escenografía que acababan de entregar en ese momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — escuche una voz detrás de mí y me sobresalté— ¿Te estás escondiendo?

Volteé y me encontré con mi sobrinita Renesmee, vaya sorpresita que me dio la niña.

— No—le dije.

— ¿Y entonces por qué miras como si hubiera alguien que no quieres que te vea? —me pregunto.

— Yo no miro así.

— Claro que si— la niña me señalo con su dedo acusador y siguió el rumbo de mi mirada—. ¿Te escondes de Alice?

— No—dije riendo.

— Entonces te escondes de Rosalie—dijo.

— No—dije, pero esta vez mi voz no sonó convincente.

— Ay Emmett, Rosalie no muerde— y dicho esto echo a correr— ¡Alice! —grito y se echo a los brazos de la enana diseñadora. Las vi alejarse por el pasillo y suspire.

Camine algunos pasos hasta el camerino de mi hermano. Edward leía un libro, o más bien intentaba leer un libro. Después de la noche anterior había estado muy confundido, pues estaba enamorado de dos chicas a la vez; Tanya y Bella. El pobre no sabía qué hacer, pues de algún modo tenía que romper un corazón.

— Hola Edward—le dije.

— Hola Emmett— me miro y tiro el libro por un lado—. ¿Ya ha llegado Rosalie?

Mi hermano y la enana eran los únicos que sabían de mi encrucijada. Alice porque se me salió y ella conocía bien a Rosalie y mi hermano, porque, pues nunca le había podido ocultar nada.

— Si—suspire.

— Espero que te funcione tu nuevo plan— dijo en tono de sorna.

Claro, siempre había tenido a muchas chicas rendidas a mis pies con tan solo dirigirles una mirada y una sonrisa pretensiosa, pero con Rosalie era distinto, ella no respondía a mis sonrisas insinuantes ni a mis miradas seductoras, incluso parecía aborrecerme más cada vez que intentaba aquello. Ahora estaba adoptando una estrategia más romántica, cosa que jamás se me había ocurrido, y que resultaba un poco más afín a mi hermano que a mí.

Pero Rosalie de verdad me gustaba, no solo eso, por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado de alguien y ese alguien era Rosalie.

Joan llego al camerino de mi hermano:

— Chicos, en media hora comienza el ensayo de las escenas de Emmett y Rosalie—nos dijo y yo asentí. Ella se fue.

— Iré a mi camerino—le dije a mi hermano al tiempo que salía de allí.

— Bien—dijo Edward—. Te veré después.

Salí de allí y pase junto al camerino de Rosalie y la escuche murmurar algo. Me atreví a asomarme dado que a ella le gustaba tener la puerta abierta. Y la vi oliendo las flores que le deje.

Me fui a mi camerino antes de que me descubriera y rápidamente me adapte el vestuario, la escena era con mi sobrinita.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Entre a mi camerino cuando Alice se fue a "Vestuario" y lo que me encontré me fascino. Un tamo enorme de rosas, margaritas, tulipanes y orquídeas estaba en mi mesa. Me acerque a él con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y tome la tarjeta.

"_Para una chica, de cabellos de sol,_

_Que entro en mi vida, sin permiso, _

_Y se robo mi corazón_

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto"_

Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y me acerque a las flores para olerlas. Su aroma era exquisito. Podría quedarme pegada a esas flores el resto de mi vida, pero tenía que ensayar una escena con Emmett.

Suspire y fui a cerrar la puerta de mi camerino, realmente contenta, nada podría opacar mi estado de ánimo ahora.

**Bella Pov.**

Mi estado de ánimo iba de mal en peor conforme me hacía a la idea de que Edward estaba prometido con alguien más. No podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza que me producía aquello. Renesmee se daba cuenta perfectamente de eso, pero no decía nada, se limitaba a ir de un lado al otro en el estudio, haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

Me encontraba en un taburete de vestuario, viendo ir y venir a Alice con telas, blocks y carpetas, tarareaba una canción romántica. Era fantástico ver como había cambiado desde que la conocí, hasta ese ultimo día que deje a Renesmee en su casa. Todo por el amor, que lindo. Al menos entre ellos el único obstáculo era la memoria de él, y todos sus recuerdos perdidos.

— ¿Cómo esta Jasper, Alice?

— Bien, anoche ha recordado varias cosas—dijo ella con voz de pajarito alegre. Yo sonreí muy a mi pesar, nunca había envidiado a nadie, pero "¿Por qué unos si pueden estar con quien quieren y otros no?" —. He estado pensando en ir el fin de semana a la playa. Estas invitada, y Nessie también. ¿Vendrás cierto?

— Claro. Pero ¿Por qué la llamas Nessie?

— Es mucho más sencillo, y se oye lindo. ¿Te molesta?

— No para nada. Solo que siempre le hemos dicho Renesmee, me sorprende lo rápido que se acopló a su nuevo sobrenombre.

— ¿Y tú, como vas? —supe exactamente a qué se refería, pero me hice la tonta.

— ¿De qué?

— No te hagas Bella, que tu hija no heredo de ti los dotes de actuación—eso era tan cierto—. De lo de Edward y Tanya.

— Pues…— dije dudosa—. No es sencillo, como te dije, todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en ello y ahora… no se Alice.

— Tranquila Bella, todo se arreglara por sí solo.

Me había intentado convencer a mi misma de aquello toda la noche, pero se convirtió en una de las noches más largas de mi vida, llore como nunca lo había hecho y me quede dormida con los ojos hinchados. Esta mañana precisamente no tenía demasiadas ganas de escuchar alegría, pero no me iba a poner de sangrona con Alice, al menos ella era feliz y si a ella se le hizo el milagro de volver a estar con su gran amor, ¿Por qué no se me haría a mí, aunque pareciera imposible? En sí, el milagro de Alice parecía mucho mas imposible que el mio, y sucedió.

Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando escuche algunos toques en la puerta de vestuario. Volteé un momento antes de que Alice lo hiciera y me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver a Tanya. Trague saliva.

— Hola Tanya—dijo Alice.

— Hola, Alice ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

— Bien, bien—dijo Alice sin dejar de ir de un lado al otro—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo en la agencia?

— Excelente, me dieron el día libre, así que aproveche para venir aquí. Me gusta mucho este estudio.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y que necesitas? —pregunto Alice. Yo seguía callada, nerviosa.

— De hecho buscaba a alguien más.

Alice detuvo su andar y frunció el ceño.

— ¿A quién? —pregunto un poco más precavida, eso me preocupo mas.

— A… — Tanya titubeó antes de decir—. A ti, Bella.

Me congelé en el acto. ¿A mí? Ni siquiera me conocía. Ni siquiera nos habían presentado el día anterior. ¿Edward le habría contado? Y si Edward le había dicho todo, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme? Mire a Alice buscando ayuda al tiempo en que tartamudeé.

— ¿A… a… a mi?

— Si—dijo ella—. Podrías venir un momento por favor.

— Claro—trague saliva intentando tranquilizarme y salí de la oficina de Alice, volteando a ver a mi amiga una vez más. Su cara era de nada, por lo visto, estaba igual o más sorprendida que yo. Camine detrás de Tanya hasta los jardines detrás del estudio, que utilizaban para grabar a veces, pero hoy no.

Llegando a la fuente, ella volteo y nos miramos a los ojos, inhale y exhale. Al parecer ella estaba igual de nerviosa.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar? —le pregunte. Ella me miro y abrió la boca para hablar.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Tardo un poquitin mas de lo que habia tardado la vez pasada, pero como ya he dicho en mis otros fics que actualice en esta semana, los maestros que no estaban yendo a clases, ya volvieron, pfff! Por que no se pueden desaparecer todo el semestre y asi puedo escribir a gusto en sus horas, ash! Bueno, eso por un lado y por el otro, me han postulado para dos concursos, uno de Filosofía y otro de Audiocuento, y debo trabajar en ello, el primero debo entregarlo el dia 20 y el otro el dia 30 a mas tardar, por lo que lamento decirles que las actualizaciones tardaran un poco mas de lo acostumbrado. :( Lo lamento en verdad.**_

_**Bueno, a lo que venimos: ¿Que tal? Nuestros queridos Alice y Jasper van dando zancadas casi casi, jajaja, la verdad me alegro mucho por Jasper, aunque me pregunto cual es la razon de que se ponga tan nervioso en dias de tormenta. No me pregunten. Y Emmett esta usando una nueva estrategia y al parecer esta funcionando, pero me parece que es un poco tonto de su parte mandarlo anonimo. Y Bella ¡Pobrecita! Ya se que nadie esperaba que Tanya fuera buena, pero como dice Lulú ya va siendo hora de que alguien le devuelva la dignidad a esa pobre mujer. ¿Me pregunto que querra hablar Tanya con Bella? Es extraño de verdad. **_

_**Bueno, ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Muy sencillo? ¿Estan resfriadas como yo? Cualquier cosa no duden en decirmela en un bello review utilizando el recuadrito sexi de alli abajito. ¿Lo ven? ¿Lo ven? Mirenlooooo... y mandenme un lindo review. **_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews del capitulo pasado a Lulú (sweetsugarhoney), a Lily4ever y a Tany cullen, asi como a las 11 chicas (o chicos, tambien vale) que siguen en favoritos y a los o las 12 que siguen en Followers, es un placer saber que siguen esta pequeña locura mia.**_

_**A las de Vivir una Nueva Vida, ya estoy trabajando en sus capitulos, tenganme paciencia por favor. **_

_**Bueno dicho todo el sermon, me despido con un beso.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	8. Un gran dia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es una de esas cosas que nacen en la mente y crecen sin previo aviso, como una planta en el bosque.**_

* * *

Capitulo 7. Un gran día

**Tanya Pov.**

La noche se volvió larga e inexistente. Me sentía en una terrible encrucijada, pues no podía evitar pensar en la pequeña, pero también me sentiría mal en caso de que me abandonara. Hacia tanto que nadie me demostraba afecto como él. Temía quedar a la deriva en mis sentimientos si él me dejaba. Pero no podía dejar que la niña creciera sin padre. Era una de las peores cosas que pueden pasarte.

No dormí, en toda la noche apenas pegue el ojo, pero no tenia sueño. Sonó el teléfono y conteste con voz pastosa.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunté.

— Tanya —escuche la voz de Garrett, mi jefe y esposo de mi desaparecida hermana.

— sí, Garrett, ¿Qué pasa?

— No abriremos la agencia hoy, querida. Puedes tomarte el día libre.

— ¿Y eso porque, Garrett? —pregunté consternada.

— Kate quiere salir, así que decidí dar el día libre.

— Claro, gracias—dije antes de colgar.

¡Qué extraña había sido mi vida! En el momento en el que comencé a pensar en mi hermana, me vino a la mente nuevamente Renesmee y decidí que había algo que quería hacer. Me levante de la cama con gran pesar y me metí en la ducha.

Unos minutos después estaba en el Shine and Dark. Camine con el mismo paso despreocupado que tenia siempre que venía aquí, buscando a Bella por todos lados. De reojo vi corretear a Renesmee con un niñito de piel morena, pero no preste demasiada atención. Necesitaba encontrarla. Pase por vestuario y me asome, y allí estaba. Sentada en un taburete, viendo a la pequeña Alice ir y venir con montones de cosas.

Golpee la puerta con los nudillos para anunciarme. Bella volteo y me miro sorprendida perno no dijo nada. Alice me miro y dijo:

—Hola Tanya—sin dejar de ir y venir.

— Hola, Alice—salude, estaba nerviosa— ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

— Bien, bien—dijo la péquela diseñadora, sin dejar su andar— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?

— Excelente—…_mente confuso, esto es tan confuso que me enloquece_—. Me dieron el día libre, así que aproveche para venir aquí. Me gusta mucho este estudio.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y que necesitas?

— De hecho buscaba a alguien más—dije. Bella no había dicho una sola palabra. Alice se detuvo y me miro ceñuda.

— ¿A quién?

— A…—titubee por la manera en que Alice me miraba—. A ti, Bella—le dije a la castaña quien seguía callada y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Bella se tenso y me volteo a mirar.

— ¿A… a… a mi? —tartamudeo.

—Si—dije, pero la manera en que Alice me miraba era incomoda, así que agregue—. Puedes venir un momento por favor.

— Claro…—dijo nerviosa y se levanto.

Camine hasta los jardines del estudio con Bella pisándome los talones. Llegamos hasta la fuente del jardín y me volví para mirarla. Inhale y exhale profundo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?— me pregunto. Yo inhale hondo y hablé.

— Supongo que sabes quién soy, ¿no? —no se me ocurría otra manera de comenzar. Si ella no sabía de mi compromiso con el padre de su hija, cosa que dudaba, debía decírselo.

— Si, Tanya, la… la prometida de Edward—dijo con un tono de pesar en su voz.

— Sí, soy Tanya. Y tú eres Bella, la madre de Nessie, su hija.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunto con una nota de histeria en la voz— ¿vienes a decirme que me aleje de Edward? ¿Qué Renesmee y yo volvamos por donde vinimos?

Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado con un madero. ¿Ella creía que yo quería que se alejara de la niña? ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por el hecho de que ella fuera la antigua pareja y yo la actual y ella tuviera una hija con él, yo tenía que ser la mala del cuento? Esto era una absoluta estupidez. ¿Quién me dio el rol de la mala? _En ese caso que Edward estuviera con Jane y no conmigo_, pensé. ¿Por qué era así? Respire hondo y le acalle con voz suave.

— Yo no quiero que te alejes de él—dije.

— ¿Entonces qué? —grito pude ver en sus ojos lagrimas.

— Venia a pedirte que no alejes a la niña de Edward.

— ¿Qué? —ahora estaba confundida.

— Tenía que pedirte que no alejes a la niña de él. No le quites su padre a la niña— mi voz tembló en las últimas palabras. Cuanto hubiera deseado que alguien le dijera eso a mi madre cuando niña. Quizá el destino de mi hermana y mío hubiera sido diferente.

Bella se sonrojo, y agacho la cabeza.

— Lo siento—musito.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que dije, no era mi intención. Es solo que… esto se volvió tan… complicado—dijo.

— Lo sé—dije suspirando—. Se volvió realmente complicado, pero yo no quiero que alejes a tu niña de su padre.

— ¿Por qué? — Uf ¿era tan evidente que esa petición tenía que ver conmigo? Pensé en dar el avión a su pregunta, pero algo me hizo querer contárselo.

— Yo crecí sin padres, Bella. Cuando tenía la edad de Nessie, mis padres se divorciaron. A mi padre jamás lo volví a ver.

— Pero tenías a tu madre ¿no?

— Mi madre murió cuando tenía siete años. Como nunca encontramos a mi padre, mi hermana y yo terminamos en un orfanato. A ella la adoptaron un año después, a mí jamás…

La palabra se quedo flotando en el aire. La tensión del momento era palpable, pero esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie y me hacia bien hablarlo. Me hacía mucho bien.

Me senté en la orilla de la fuente y agache la cabeza. Bella se sentó junto a mí y se quedo en silencio. Continúe hablando.

— Mi hermana se llama Kate. Mis padres se casaron cuando mi mama estaba embarazada de ella. Fue muy apresurado. Dos años después nací yo, pero en mi familia ya había problemas. Mi madre considero que lo mejor para salvar su matrimonio era tener otro hijo, por eso se embarazo de mí. Pero los problemas fueron de mal en peor y cuando yo tenía cuatro años se divorciaron.

'' Lo que nunca comprendí y es algo que no le perdonare a mi madre, fue que cuando estuvo firmado el divorcio, ella evito cualquier cosa para que nos viéramos con mi padre. Él iba a la casa y no dejaba que nosotras nos asomáramos o saliéramos a recibirle. Nunca dejaba que saliéramos con él. Mi padre insistió durante mucho tiempo, pero al cabo de algún año y medio, se rindió y jamás volvimos a verle.

'' Yo no entendía nada. Mi madre parecía feliz de que él ya no nos buscara. E incluso satisfecha. Decía que no lo necesitaríamos jamás, que no importaba y llegamos a creerle. Hasta que ocurrió…

'' Mi madre salía del trabajo, iba a tomar el autobús cuando tropezó con un borde y cayó a las ruedas del camión. El chofer no alcanzo a verla y le paso las ruedas encima. Murió en ese momento.

'' La pasamos negras cuando eso paso. El Estado intento localizar a mi padre, pero fue inútil. Así que terminamos las dos en un orfanato. Estábamos tristes y solas. Poco a poco llegamos a la conclusión de que de ahí en adelante solo nos teníamos la una a la otra. Pero un año después de lo acontecido la adoptaron…

Ahogue las lagrimas y mire a Bella, ella me miraba muy concentrada en lo que decía.

— Me quede sola, Bella. Me quede completamente sola y de allí tuve que tomar las riendas de mi vida por mí misma. Cuando cumplí 18 años me sacaron del orfanato. En ese momento tenía claro que quería estudiar. Publicidad. Tome un trabajo de medio tiempo y con eso pague mi carrera. Estudiaba y trabajaba. Por las noches hacia la tarea, casi no dormía. Un tiempo dormí en la calle, incluso.

— ¿Y qué paso después?

Sonreí. Los últimos dos años de mi vida eran exactamente lo mejor de mi vida.

— Me gradué con honores e inmediatamente me ofrecieron un trabajo en la agencia de publicidad más importante de la ciudad. Comencé a trabajar, feliz completamente, porque por fin mi vida se estaba acomodando.

'' Cuando tenía un mes de trabajar en la agencia, nos hizo una visita la esposa de mi jefe. Yo estaba muy ocupada trabajando en un proyecto, para que me dieran la publicidad de una película. De pronto escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre en la oficina del jefe. Pero con una nota de emoción e histeria a la vez, y era una voz femenina.

'' Levante la vista e intente escuchar, pero solo escuchaba pasos veloces. Me levante de la silla, temerosa, debo admitirlo. Mi corazón en mi pecho parecía un colibrí. Cuando entro una joven de cabello rubio y piel blanca.

'' — ¿Tanya? —me preguntó expectante. Yo encontraba algo familiar en ella, pero ¿Qué?

'' —Si—dije, nerviosa.

'' — ¿Tanya Denali? —volvió a preguntar. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza confundida—. ¿No me reconoces? —preguntó.

'' — No—respondí sinceramente confundida.

'' —Soy Kate—me dijo y de pronto todo encajo, el cabello la piel y los ojos, todo aquello me recordaba a mi madre.

'' — ¿Kate? —pregunte atónita.

''— Si—dijo ella y me abrazo. Le correspondí el abrazo feliz.

Mire a Bella sonriente y proseguí con la historia.

'' Kate era la esposa del dueño de la agencia. Garrett es una persona bastante agradable y ama con locura a mi hermana. Eso me hizo feliz. Desde entonces tengo de nuevo relación con mi hermana, nos contamos todo y Garrett me trata muy bien. Por mi parte gane el proyecto de la película y fue así como conocí a Edward. Joven y sin experiencia, si, pero con tanto talento que rápidamente puso su nombre en la mira de otros directores de películas.

'' Nos conocimos y comenzamos una relación. Un año después, hace dos meses, me pidió matrimonio. Y yo acepte.

Bella miraba el suelo con las mejillas mojadas.

— Bella, la razón por la que te cuento todo esto es para que comprendas. ¿Cómo crees que hubiese sido nuestra vida si mi madre hubiera dejado a mi padre ser partícipe de ellas? ¿Cómo crees que hubiéramos vivido después de la muerte de mi madre? Es por eso que te pido, no alejes a Nessie de Edward. No lo hagas.

— Creo que ahora que me cuentas esto te comprendo mucho mejor. Y la verdad no pensaba alejarlos. Si vine aquí fue por eso, que se conocieran. Pero esto es tan confuso que no se qué hacer. Pero con esto, estoy segura de que no alejare a Renesmee de Edward. Gracias Tanya.

— De nada—le dije sinceramente—. Si me permites, me gustaría ofrecerte mi amistad, me gustaría mucho conocerte y poder llamarte amiga. En lugar de ser las rivales en las que nos convierte nuestra situación con Edward.

— Por supuesto, me encantaría ser tu amiga, Tanya. Gracias.

Y nos abrazamos. Fue un abrazo tan cálido y tranquilizador que me hizo sentir bien. Las dos lloramos un poco en ese momento y supe que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca haría algo contra Bella o contra Nessie. Ellas también eran parte de mí ahora.

**Rosalie Pov. **

Entre en el estudio, íbamos a trabajar la escena 5. En la que 'Colín' (ósea Edward) les contaba a Liliana (ósea yo) y a Dylan (ósea mi estúpido coestrella) que le habían encargado a Jena (ósea la hermosa Nessie) y que le había contratado una niñera porque no la podía cuidar. Nos la iba a presentar.

Me senté en el estudio esperando a los demás. Nessie ya correteaba por allí con Jacob, un niño que actuaria de John, su mejor amigo y cómplice en todas las travesuras contra Roxana. En esta escena estaríamos Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Jane _(¡Ash!)_, Emmett _(¡Ash! _Al cuadrado) Bree _(la actriz de Christie, la niñera) _y yo.

Realmente yo moría por hacer otra escena. Había comenzado a hacer planes maquiavélicos en esa escena y sabía quienes me ayudarían.

Entro Emmett y me miro. Camino directamente hacia mí. No pude evitar la mueca que se dibujo en mi rostro. Era lo peor que podía haberme pasado.

— Hola Rosalie—me dijo.

— Hola Emmett—dije yo sin mirarlo.

— Oye, creo que si haremos de pareja quizá deberíamos intentar llevarnos mejor. ¿No crees?

— No—dije cortante. Solo escuche un suspiro y como se levantaba.

— Nessie—lo escuché gritar, así que voltee a ver. Ness se lanzaba a sus brazos y él le daba vueltas.

— Hola tío Emm. Oye ¿no sabes donde esta mi mami?

— No nena. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

— Quizá está con mi tía Ali —dijo ella. ¿Tío Emm? ¿Tía Ali? Esto era demasiado extraño.

— ¿Tu tía Ali?

— Si mi tía Ali, la que hace la ropa de la película.

¿Ali? ¿Alice? Me quede escuchando mejor, ¿Cómo era que Alice estaba emparentada con Nessie? No entendía nada.

— ¿Por qué le dices tía? —pregunto Emmett.

— Porque es muy divertida y me trata muy bien y ella me cuido el otro mes que no hacía nada de película. Ella es mi tía, además quiere a mi mami como hermana.

Vale, ¿eso significaba que mi cuñadita se había hermanado con la mama de Nessie? Pero eso no cuadraba con que Emmett fuera su tío. A menos que…

— Oye—dijo Emmett de pronto alarmado—, no me vayas a querer emparejar con ella, ¿o sí?

— No Emmy, no seas tonto—me reí, yo pensaba eso de él—. Ali tiene a Jazz, no necesita un oso baboso como tú.

— ¡Nessie! —Emmett se quejo y me reí internamente. Esa niña era maravillosa, ponía mis propios pensamientos en palabras. Y los de los demás también. Lo que nosotros los adultos pensábamos y no decíamos por educación, ella lo decía a los cuatro vientos. Pero me seguí preguntando ¿Por qué Emmett era su tío?

— Emmy, ¿Dónde está mi papi Edward?

— Ya diciéndole papá ¿eh? Ahorita viene, se está cambiando.

— Se tarda mucho. Yo estoy chiquita y no tarde nada en ponerme la ropa— e hizo un puchero adorable. ¿Con que Edward era su papá? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

Entraron Jane, Edward y Bree, quien venía detrás y se veía muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que la llamaban para un protagónico, así que la chica estaba que moría de los nervios. También entraron Joan y Alice.

— Bien chicos—dijo Mikel. Suspiré y me puse de pie para acercarme a donde él estaba hablando—. Ya conocen esta escena, no quiero que salga como ayer—me reí internamente. Ayer la escena había sido un desastre gracias a mi y Nessie—. ¿Entendido Rosalie?

— Si—dije en tono sangrón.

— ¿Entendido Nessie? —le pregunto a la niña.

— No prometo nada—respondió Ness. Todos estallamos en carcajadas.

— Mm—gruño Mikel—. Bueno comencemos.

— No, no espera, todavía no viene mi mami—dijo Nessie.

— Pero Nessie—se quejo Mikel.

— Iré a buscarla, no se vaya haber caído en el jardín a la fuente y se esté ahogando—dijo la niña, me quede sorprendida, porque ni siquiera espero a que Mikel dijera algo, salió corriendo seguida de Jacob. Solo nos quedamos mirándola desaparecer por un momento y me fui con Alice quien platicaba con Joan.

— Si, no sé cómo paso—reía Joan.

— Hola, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Joan me contaba de su primera cita con su esposo, una verdadera locura—dijo Alice.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo fue? —pregunte interesada.

— Fuimos al zoológico—dijo Joan, con una enorme sonrisa—. La estábamos pasando de lo mejor, hasta que pasamos junto al hábitat de los murciélagos, y me pegaron un buen susto, pero se lo pegaron mas a él cuando uno de ellos logro salir, no sé cómo y nos persiguió por casi todo el lugar. Al final el personal del zoológico lo atrapo, pero él había tropezado y caído en una fuente, que no era fuente, sino un bebedero de camellos. Fue tan gracioso.

Nos reímos las tres.

— ¿Pensaste en eso por lo que dijo Ness? —pregunté.

— Si, es curioso cómo se expresa esa niña.

— No entiendo porque dijo eso de su mama—admití.

— Es que Bella es la persona más torpe que te puedas imaginar. Se tropieza hasta con sus propios pies—dijo Alice a carcajadas.

— De acuerdo—dije yo en un tono sarcástico.

— Hola, ¿Dónde está Renesmee? —se escucho la voz de Bella. Todos volteamos a mirarla.

— Se fue a buscarte—dijo Alice—. Temía que te hubieras caído en la fuente.

— ¡Ay no!—dijo Bella—. Es capaz de meterse a la fuente a buscarme—dijo Bella y salió corriendo. No había dado dos pasos cuando tropezó. Pero se levanto y siguió corriendo.

— Voy contigo—dijo de repente Alice se volvió y nos dijo bajito. Sino seguro se mata en el camino. Y salió detrás de Bella.

Me quede mirando allí, nada mas riéndome. Qué onda con esas chicas, voltee a ver y me carcajee de la cara de Mikel de homicida. Mis ojos recorrieron el estudio una vez más y me encontré con los ojos grises de Emmett, que me miraban con u destello especial. Me miraba, ¿a mí?

Oh no…

**Nessie Pov.**

Mikel se había enojado el día anterior, porque cambie todos los diálogos para hacer enojar a la fea esa de Jane. Y de echo Rose me ayudo. Hoy nos estaba sermoneando sobre eso.

—… ¿Entendido Rosalie? —pregunto.

— Si—contesto Rose enojada.

— ¿Entendido Nessie? —me preguntó a mí. Si entendí, pero eso no significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Pero como si decía que si, me estaba comprometiendo a no volver a hacer travesuras y así no. No, no, no.

— No prometo nada— respondí. Todos se echaron a reír y me reí con ellos.

— Mm—Mikel le hizo como perro enojado—. Bueno comencemos.

— No, no espera, todavía no viene mi mami—dije cruzándome de brazos.

— Pero Nessie—se quejo Mikel y me miro molesto.

— Iré a buscarla—dije sin hacerle caso a Mikel—, no se vaya haber caído en el jardín a la fuente y se esté ahogando—esa idea me asusto. Mi mami era capaz de morirse comiendo un cacahuate. Así que salí corriendo de allí. Jacob vino conmigo.

Corrí y la busque por todos lados. No estaba en el comedor, ni en ninguno de los camerinos, ni en el baño, aunque me asegure de que no se hubiera caído en el inodoro. Era capaz. Finalmente fui a la fuente y me asome, pero tampoco estaba allí.

— Jake, mi mami no está por ningún lado—me senté en la fuente triste.

— Tranquila Nessie—me dijo, era un gran amigo—. Seguro está bien.

En ese momento me encontré el colgante del celular de mi mami, tirado en el piso muy cerquita de la fuente. Me agache y lo recogí, me sentí asustada.

— ¡Oh, no! —Grité aterrada—. ¡Mi mami se ha caído a la fuente!

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —me pregunto Jacob.

— Mira es de su celular—le dije. Le di el colgante, un osito de peluche pequeñito, pero muy grande como para el celular. Me di media vuelta y me subí a la fuente.

— Nessie ¿Qué haces? —pregunto.

— Voy a salvar a mi mami de ahogarse—dije.

— No Ness, no te metas en a fuente.

— Pero mi mami se va a ahogar—dije enojada. Nadie me impediría salvar a mi mami.

— Pero Ness…

— Renesmee Carlie Swan ¿Qué rayos haces allí?

Voltee rápidamente y allí estaba mi mami.

— ¡Mami! No te ahogabas— y corrí a abrazarla.

También llego Alice.

— Nessie, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a ahogar en la fuente?

— Pues es que si. Eres capaz—le dije.

— ¡Ay Nessie! —dijeron Alice y Bella.

**Alice Pov. **

El día termino sin más acontecimientos que lo de Nessie. Más tarde la niña me dijo que solo era para picar un poco a su mama. Yo me reí ante tal ocurrencia, pero le dije que no estaba bien eso. Además le dije de lo de la playa el fin de semana. Ella reacciono feliz.

Volví a casa acompañada de Rose. Ya se había hecho nuestra rutina. Era increíble ver como había cambiado mi vida en dos días. Los cambios tan rápidos por lo general me mareaban, pero este cambio era bueno y fácil de aceptar. Aunque difícil de creer.

Entramos en mi departamento y todo estaba en silencio total. Me asuste un poco, incluso todas las luces estaban apagadas. Encendí a mi paso la de la sala, la entrada y la cocina.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Yessenia? ¿Dónde están? —pregunte nerviosa, pero mi miedo se esfumo cuando mire dentro de la habitación de Jasper y los encontré.

La imagen era lo más tierna que había visto en mucho tiempo. Me quede allí sin saber qué hacer, simplemente era lo más lindo del universo. Yessenia y Jasper estaban en la cama, él se abrazaba a su cintura y ella abrazaba su cabeza. Ambos dormían profundamente, y sus rostros serenos le daban a la estampa un toque familiar. Jasper parecía un niño pequeño e indefenso. Y de alguna manera lo era. Me encanto.

No me percate de que Rose se había parado junto a mí y también miraba, hasta que ella se rió bajito. Me voltee a verla con el ceño fruncido.

— Tranquila Alice—me dijo—. Es que así se acomodaban cuando se peleaban, cuando teníamos quince años.

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunte interesada.

— Si. Es que cuando éramos adolescentes, a veces mi mama se enojaba tanto que terminaban peleando o algo así. Luego, unos treinta minutos más tarde, alguno se arrepentía, se buscaban, hablaban y terminaban abrazados hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Me reí bajito también.

— Bueno—dijo Rose—, yo por mi los dejaba así. Pero debo irme, porque apenas es martes y mañana debemos entrar al estudio temprano de nuevo. Así que ni modo, al menos hay que despertar a mi mama.

Se notaba que le pesaba esta decisión, mas sin embargo era lo que había que hacer. Me acerque a ellos y zarandee a Yes por el hombro. Ella abrió los ojos un poco y los volvió a cerrar. Me reí quedamente. Si que se parecía a Jasper.

— Yessenia—le hable bajito. Volvió a abrir los ojos—. Hola, Rosalie tiene que irse.

Ella miro a Jasper confundida, pero su mirada se endulzo al verlo así de inocente y hermoso.

— ¿De verdad nos tenemos que ir? —dijo aun sin soltar a Jasper.

— Si mama—dijo Rose—. Lo sé, pero volveremos mañana.

— Vale—dijo Yessenia y se levanto. Jasper abrió los ojos confundido y nos miro.

— Hola Jazz—le dije yo. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que hacía que mi universo se detuviera.

— Hijo, ya nos vamos—dijo Yessenia.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? —pregunto.

— Porque debo entrar temprano hermano—dijo Rose—. Y quiero dormir. Vendremos temprano, lo prometo.

— Bueno—dijo. Yessenia y Rosalie salieron del cuarto.

— Hasta mañana—dijo Jazz.

— Como estuviste hoy—le pregunte a Jazz.

— Bien—dijo él sonriendo.

— ¿Hablaron?

— Mucho—me sonrió de nuevo y yo sentí que me quedaba sin aire. Pero lo vi pensativo.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas?

— Nada, solo que esto es muy raro. Hace tres días estaba completamente solo y hoy tengo toda una familia.

— Tranquilo. Es normal. Ven—y lo recosté en mi regazo como la noche anterior. Le acaricie el cabello y el rostro. El simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió.

— No sabes cómo se siente eso—dijo rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Ye molesta? —pregunte desconcertada.

— No, para nada—respondió—. Se siente muy bien. Muy, muy bien. Me hace sentir en paz.

— Entonces está bien

— Mucho. Me encanta—dijo. Sonreí. Me encantaba tenerlo así, conmigo. Ahora tenía la certeza de que nadie me lo volvería a separar.

— Te quiero—me dijo.

— Y yo a ti—le respondí—. Con mi alma.

De pronto se incorporo y en un movimiento rápido e imprevisto, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y de pronto atrapo mis labios con los suyos. Me quede quieta un momento, por la sorpresa y la conmoción. Pero después mis manos se fueron hasta su cabello y mis dedos se hundieron en sus rizos dorados que tanto amaba, acercándolo más a mí, pidiéndole más.

Sentí como si mi alma hubiera regresado de pronto a mi cuerpo. Como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, de una larga pesadilla. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me hacían falta sus labios.

* * *

_**Hey Hey. Hey! Que onda como estan todos por aca? Yo feliz y mas con este remate de capitulo ¿que tal eh? me parece que nuestros queridos Alice y Jazz ya no corren, vuelan! jajaja XD Me encanta! Amo escribir de ellos dos, son tan hermosos. **_

_**Y Rosalie y Emmett. Esos dos si que estan estancados. Pero Emmy ya esta maniobrando para ganarse el corazon de Rosalie. jajaja XD **_

_**Y Tanya/Bella, me parece que ellas se llevaran muy bien. Apuesto a que no se imaginaban todo lo que le paso a esta pobre chica antes de conocer a Edward. Fue una vida muy dura, pero la hizo madurar y apreciar algunas cosas de la vida. Repito, se que nadie se iaginaba a la Tanya buena, pero ya va siendo hora de que laguien se reibindique con esa mujer. **_

_**Me encantaron las ocurrencias de Nessie. Esa niña es un torbellino ¿que opinan de Jacob niño? A mi me encanta.**_

_**Bueno, me gustaria saber que opinan, asi que quiero ver nuevos reviews por fiss! Solo en el botoncito de abajo y no les tomara mucho tiempo. Alimentenme a mi y a mi Musa.**_

_**Para quienes se pregunten de mi concurso de Filosofia, no, no gane, pero ni modo asi es esto, di mi mejor esfuerzo y por mi no quedo. **_

_**Ahora chicas quiero pedirles un favor enorme.. de verdad enorme! Hay un concurso de disfraces de Halloween para la clase de ingles y mi calificacion depende de alli. Pero no se me ocurre nada, como toda mi vida me he cerrado al Halloween y me he abierto mas al tradicional Dia de Muertos, estoy en blanco. Echenme una manita con ideas de que me puedo disfrazar. ** Klau pone cara de cordero degollado****_

_**Bueno eso es todo. me voy, no sin antes agradecerles a todas las chicas que me dejaron rr: Lily4ever, Avril G.M. Music. Lulu (sweetsugarhoney) y Romy92. Muchas gracias a todas, que hacen que mi Musa pueda crecer grande y fuerte.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	9. Amor, amor ¿acaso existes? Creo que si

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, (a excepcion de algunos de mi invencion) la trama es el resultado de un rato de cansancio los sabados por la tarde o una noche de insomnio los viernes por la noche.**_

* * *

Capitulo 8. Amor, amor ¿acaso existes? Creo que si.

**Jasper Pov.**

Me quede dormido con mi mama durante casi toda la tarde. Me sentía tranquilo, me sentía bien. No sabía lo bien que se sentía estar rodeado de amor, era maravilloso.

Desperté cuando sentí el movimiento de la cama. Me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que Alice y Rosalie ya estaban allí.

— Hola, Jazz —me saludo Alice con su voz de pajarito, haciéndome sonreír.

— Hijo, ya nos vamos—dijo mi mama.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? —les pregunte. Quería que se quedaran un poco más.

— Porque debo entrar temprano hermano—dijo Rose—. Y quiero dormir. Vendremos temprano, lo prometo.

— Bueno—me resigne. De todas maneras iba a estar con Alice. Mi madre y mi hermana salieron del cuarto—. Hasta mañana—les dije, esperaba que hubiesen oído.

— ¿Cómo estuviste hoy? —me pregunto Alice, sonriente, como estaba siempre ella.

— Bien—dije.

— ¿Hablaron? —me pregunto.

— Mucho—respondí. Mi madre me había contado algunas anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, pero no desencadenaron ningún recuerdo.

Me sentía bien dentro de todo, pero era bastante extraño, después de tanto tiempo solo. Hasta hace tres días estaba solo. Hoy tenía una familia, una madre, una hermana y una prometida.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —me pregunto.

— Nada, solo que… —no sabía si decirle, la mire a los ojos y decidí que a ella podía decirle todo. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero con ella podía confiar en todo, simplemente lo sabía—… esto es muy raro. Hace tres días estaba completamente solo y hoy tengo toda una familia.

— Tranquilo. Es normal—me dijo sonriéndome, tenía una sonrisa maravillosa—. Ven—me extendió una mano y yo procedí a recostarme en su regazo como la noche anterior. Me sentía bien así.

Sus manos recorrían mi cabello y mi rostro de una manera cariñosa que me hacía sentir muy bien. Como si el pecho se me inflara de una sensación desconocida pero maravillosa. Sabía que era cariño y amor. Me sentía feliz, sus manos me provocaban un cosquilleo maravilloso que me encantaba.

— No sabes cómo se siente eso—murmure, concentrándome al máximo en esa sensación maravillosa de sus manos.

— ¿Te molesta? —me pregunto.

— No, para nada—me apresure a negar—. Se siente muy bien. Muy, muy bien. Me hace sentir en paz.

— Entonces está bien

— Mucho. Me encanta—le dije. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación. Entonces, tal como en la mañana, se me escapo de los labios un—. Te quiero.

— Y yo a ti—me dijo—. Con mi alma.

Esas palabras cálidas se abrazaron a mi corazón, haciéndome sentir muy bien, en paz. Mi corazón latía rápido, pensando en lo que quería hacer, pero no debía. Aunque si ella se iba a casar conmigo, significaba que ya nos habíamos besado ¿no?

Mi cuerpo actuó más por impulso que por convicción y pronto me incorpore y tome su rostro entre mis manos con cuidado y estampe mis labios contra los suyos. Por un momento mi mente me atormento con la posibilidad de que ella se enojara. De que se molestara. ¿Qué había hecho?

Alice estaba muy quietecita, parecía paralizada. Creí que la había molestado, pero luego sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello acercándome más. Abrimos la boca ambos profundizando el beso. No me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era esto. Me sentía completo, como si algo perdido hubiera regresado a mí.

En mi mente aparecieron algunas imágenes, pero ninguna la pude identificar bien. ¿Y que importaba ya? Nada.

Pero a mi mente acudieron unas palabras en el momento en que separamos nuestros labios para respirar. Estábamos jadeando, intentando hacer entrar aire a nuestros cuerpos, me miraba con los ojos brillantes. Aquellas palabras que habían aparecido en mi mente reclamaron mi atención. No sabía qué hacer con ellas, no sabía que podían significar, pero las dije, casi por reflejo.

— Encara que tingués el sol a un metre de mi, no el veuria a ell sinó a tu.

Encara que tingués la lluna fregant-me la galta,

no la sentiria, si a l'altra tinc la teva pell.

Encara que tingués un estel pres de les meves parpelles,

no m' enlluernaria com si dirigissis el teu somriure cap a mi.

Perquè ets més bella que el sol,

la lluna i les estrelles en ple fulgor.

I els meus ulls no veuen la bellesa

de res on el teu somriure no estigui gravat.** (*)**

Alice me miraba sorprendida. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pensé que a lo mejor eso no tenía un buen significado, pensé disculparme, pero Alice hablo primero.

— ¿Que has dicho? ¿Jazz que has dicho? —su expresión no era de enojo, mucho menos de molestia. Parecía que quería oír más. Parecía que quería que dijera aquellas palabras.

Sonreí y dije:

— Encara que tingués el sol a un metre de mi, no el veuria a ell sinó a tu...

— Aunque tuviera el sol a un metro de mí, No lo vería a él si no a ti…—dijo ella. Parecía contenta.

— Encara que tingués la lluna fregant-me la galta, no la sentiria, si a l'altra tinc la teva pell...

— Aunque tuviera la luna rozándome la mejilla, no la sentiría, si en la otra tengo tu piel…

— Encara que tingués un estel pres de les meves parpelles, no m' enlluernaria com si dirigissis el teu somriure cap a mi...

— Aunque tuviera una estrella, prendida de los parpados, no me deslumbraría, como si dirigieras tu sonrisa a mí.

— Perquè ets més bella que el sol, la lluna i les estrelles en ple fulgor

— Porque eres más bella, que el sol, La luna y las estrellas, en pleno fulgor.

— I els meus ulls no veuen la bellesa, de res on el teu somriure no estigui gravat.

— Y mis ojos no ven la belleza, De nada en lo que tu sonrisa no esté grabada.

Nos quedamos mirando por un buen rato. Los ojos de ella resaltaban de alegría, de emoción. No sabía que evidenciaba mi rostro en este momento, pero debía ser confusión.

— Oh, Jazz—dijo ella al cabo de un rato al tiempo que me abrazaba.

— ¿Eso significa? —pregunte. Cuando la mire, me di cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en sus hermosos ojitos.

— Si, eso significa… Y lo recordaste…

— ¿De dónde salió? —me anime a preguntar.

—A ti te encanta el catalán—me dijo—. Es la lengua en la que está el poema. Es tu idioma favorito por sobre todo. Comenzaste a ir a un curso para aprenderlo y un día llegaste y me dijiste ese poema en catalán. Tú lo escribiste y lo tradujiste. Desde entonces me lo recitabas siempre, después de que me besabas.

Escuchaba hablar a Alice y no podía creer lo que me decía. ¿Realmente yo hacía todo eso? No recordaba nada y eso me torturaba, pero el verla así de contenta me hacia olvidar de todas mis preocupaciones, dejándome envolver por el cariño y olvidándome del ayer y del mañana, disfrutando únicamente el hoy. Y el hoy era esa hermosa mujercita que me amaba y yo a ella, con toda el alma.

**Alice Pov. **

Cuando Jasper comenzó a recitar aquel poema que escribió y tradujo solo para susurrármelo cuando me besaba, me sentí como si en la vida no existiera nada más. Me sentía feliz, era indescriptible lo que sentía en ese momento, una mezcla de felicidad y tranquilidad que me hacía sentir como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

Lo tenía recostado de nuevo en mi regazo. Era maravilloso estar así, tranquilos, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones. Simplemente así, tranquilos. Valía oro para mí esto.

De pronto acudió a mi mente la fecha de hoy. 12 de Mayo, llevándome a recordar que en mi agenda estaba escrito,

_13 de Mayo. 7:00 pm. Psiquiatra. _

¡Fantástico! ¡Tenía que ver al loquero mañana! No sé ni que le iba a decir. Si le decía que Jasper estaba vivo y que estaba en mi casa, conmigo desde hace dos noches, esta vez segurito si me encierra. Por otra parte, ya no necesitaba ni de sus antidepresivos, ni de sus largas pláticas de superar el duelo y todo lo que había intentado sin éxito durante estos seis años. La única cura de mi depresión la tenía ahora recostada en mi regazo. Mi Jasper.

Tenía que pensar que tenía que hacer. No se me ocurría nada hasta que pensé en Rosalie. ¡Ahí estaba la solución! Rose me acompañaría al loquero mañana, ella corroboraría que yo no había perdido el juicio.

Seguimos un rato así, simplemente queriéndonos, simplemente sintiéndonos.

— ¿Crees que algún día recordare todo? —me pregunto en algún momento. Baje la vista hacia él y vi el miedo en sus ojos. Temía no recordar toda su vida.

— Por supuesto que sí. Estoy segura de ello.

— Es que yo no—dijo bajando la vista.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte.

— Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, pase seis años sin recordar nada. Quizá jamás recuerde todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida.

— No—le dije firme—. Recordaras todo, me encargare de ello, recordaras toda tu vida. O dejo de llamarme Mary Alice Brandon.

Me sonrió como solo él lo sabe hacer, y sentí mi corazón detenerse.

— Eres maravillosa, Alice. Gracias.

Pasamos un rato mas así y luego cada quien nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a dormir. Deseé que esta noche también viniera a mi cama. Me preguntaba la razón de aquello, cuando comenzó a tronar el cielo. Al parecer esta noche también diluviaría. Maravilloso, nada mejor que inundar esta ciudad. Una vez estaba bien, pero dos noches seguidas así, terminarían ahogándonos.

Estaba tan metida en mis reclamos internos contra la lluvia, que no me había dado cuenta del movimiento que se producía en la habitación contigua, sino hasta que escuche un toque en mi puerta.

Me voltee y encontré a Jasper allí.

— ¿No te desperté? —me pregunto.

— No—le dije— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Puedo… quedarme... aquí?

Me quede perpleja un momento, mi deseo se me había cumplido. Me sacudió el espasmo y dije con toda normalidad.

— Si, vente— le hice un espacio en la cama. Jasper se metió un poco dudoso. Tendí la cobija sobre él. Intento rechazármela, pero igual lo cubrí. Eso no había cambiado en él. Prefería pasar frio que quitarme la cobija.

— Gracias—musito apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

— De nada. Solo que tengo una duda.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué refieres pasar la noche aquí?

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento se escucho un trueno muy potente y la habitación fue brevemente iluminada por un relámpago. Se paralizo y acto seguido cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

— Los truenos… —musite. Asintió aun con el rostro contra la almohada— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte—. ¿Por qué les temes?

Saco la cabeza de la almohada y me miro, por un momento pareció analizar mi rostro.

— Es… una… larga historia… —me dijo. Sonreí, se estaba intentando salir por la tangente.

— No tengo sueño, quiero saber.

— ¿Segura?

— Si.

Se lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

— De acuerdo, te lo contare, pero lo más resumido posible, no quiero que mañana vayas cansada por mi culpa— y me sonrió.

— De acuerdo—le dije.

— Bien… —dudo, parecía buscar por dónde empezar—. Hace… dos o tres años… creo… estaba en una ciudad, muy lejos de aquí, pero no se cual era el nombre, cuando comenzó una gran tormenta. No había donde refugiarme, por más que busque y busque no había refugio posible.

'' Cada vez se ponía mucho peor la tormenta, las calles parecían ríos, algunos árboles se sacudían con tal fuerza que parecían a punto de caerse. Se oían gritos, se oían llantos por todos lados, pero lo que más resonaba, lo más potente, eran aquellos truenos y la iluminación de los relámpagos.

'' Me desesperé, corrí lo más rápido que podía. No sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, donde refugiarme. Yo no sabía el poder que tenían esos relámpagos, ni siquiera sabía que podían caer sobre las personas.

'' Iba caminando por una calle, había una persona delante de mí cuando la alcanzo un relámpago y se desplomo en el suelo, olía a quemado y me di cuenta de que había muerto. Seguí corriendo ahora más rápido.

'' La tormenta paso y salí sin más que alguno que otro rasguño hecho por unos alambres, pero nunca pude olvidar aquello. Siempre que había tormentas estaba desprotegido, sin ningún lugar donde esconderme, donde protegerme. Siempre temí que me pasara algo parecido. Lo sigo temiendo, aunque esta vez tengo un lugar donde me puedo resguardar. El sonido de los truenos me pone tan nervioso que no puedo dormir.

Su tono de voz, sus ojos aun visibles en la oscuridad, delataban que aquel terror era más fuerte que su entendimiento.

— Tranquilo—le dije abrazándolo, pegándolo a mí. Acaricie su cabello con dulzura y el suspiro en mi cuello, causándome un cosquilleo que había olvidado hasta hace unos días—. Todo estará bien. Aquí no te pasara nada.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la ventana. Tome el cordón de las persianas y las cerré, dejando en completa oscuridad la habitación. Encendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Lo mire.

— Tal vez no puedo callar los truenos, pero al menos no se verá la luz de los relámpagos.

— Gracias—musito. En ese momento se me ocurrió otra idea maravillosa. Me encamine a mi grabadora que tenía en el tocador. Busque un disco de música relajante y lo puse.

Las notas de violín combinadas con los sonidos naturales de un amanecer en el desierto inundaron el cuarto, esa música yo la utilizaba para poder dormir cuando estaba muy nerviosa, ósea, la mayor parte de estos últimos seis años.

— Listo, ahora tampoco se oirán los truenos—dije.

Jasper me miraba sonriente y alcance ver en sus ojos la gratitud. Me metí nuevamente en la cama y lo abrace a mí, él correspondió al abrazo y nos quedamos juntos, pegados el uno al otro. Así pasamos una noche muy tranquila.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Desearía haber podido dormir bien esa noche, pero no pude. Lo que había visto esa mañana en los ojos de Emmett, me confundió sobremanera. Me estaba mirando, y no me miraba como si solo hubiese puesto la mirada sobre mí por casualidad. Esos ojos grises que tenía podían ser tan expresivos que daba miedo, n me queda duda de que me devoraba con la mirada, como si fuera lo más hermoso de universo. En otras circunstancias me hubiese halagado su mirada, pero ahora no. Nuestra relación, realmente antagónica, no podía darse para que estuviera pensando en mí como algo más que compañeros de trabajo. Caramba, es que estaba pensando en mi como algo más que amigos. Y realmente yo no deseaba nada de eso en este momento. Mi última relación no había terminado nada bien, y no tenía ganas de otro enredo amoroso por ahora. Mi corazón estaba en huelga de amor.

Además tenía que ocuparme de otras cosas, primero en mi madre que me necesitaba, segundo en mi hermano amnésico y tercero, ¿Cómo le íbamos a decir a mi hermano que papa murió hace dos años? No, definitivamente no tenía tiempo para embrollos del corazón.

Seguí navegando sobre las mismas cuestiones un rato más, hasta que me dormí. Fue un sueño muy ligero, una vez me desperté por el golpetear de las gotas contra mi ventana, otra vez por el sonido de un trueno y una más por el sonido de un enfrenón de un coche frente a mi casa. Al levantarme por la mañana, tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Me levante de la cama pesadamente y me metí directo a la regadera.

El agua tibia me ayudo a despejarme y también a tranquilizar mi genio. Me vestí velozmente y salí de mi habitación. Mi madre ya estaba levantada y tomaba un café.

— Buenos días hija —me dijo.

— Buenos días, mama—le respondí ausente.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me pregunto.

— Si

Salimos de la casa y buscamos un taxi. Tenía varios días sin conducir, lo cual en realidad estaba bien. Llegamos a casa de Alice casi inmediatamente. Entramos en la casa, con las llaves que nos dio la pequeña pelinegra.

— Alice—dije.

— Ya voy—escuche una voz en el interior.

Un momento después salió Alice del cuarto, con el cabello alborotado como siempre y una sonrisa tan grande que le llegaba a los ojos. Me pregunte qué habría pasado.

— Hola Rose, hola Yes—nos saludo con su voz de pajarito, la sonrisa le llegaba incluso a la voz. Me contagio su alegría en ese momento. Probablemente había buenas noticias.

— Hola linda—le dijo mi mama, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Nos vamos Rose? —me dijo.

— Aun es temprano—replique. No pretendía llegar a las seis y media al estudio.

— Cierto—dijo sin perder la alegría de la voz.

— Muy bien, suéltalo—me desespere.

— ¿Qué? — ¡ay! Esa nota de inocencia en la voz, capaz de engañar hasta a un ángel, pero no a mí.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz? —replique.

Sonrió y nos miro, pero sin decir nada.

— ¡Que lo sueltes! —le dije sintiendo que me ganaba la risa.

— Jasper recordó nuestro poema—me dijo. Mi mama puso cara de que no entendía nada, pero yo comprendí al instante, puesto que años atrás había pescado a mi hermano mientras lo escribía.

— ¿Qué poema? —me indago mi madre al notar las miradas de complicidad que nos dirigíamos mi cuñada y yo.

— No puedo decirte mama, Jazz me prohibió decírtelo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es cosa de Alice y Jasper—replique—. Yo lo sé por azares del destino.

— ¡Ay ya díganme! —gimió mi madre. Alice se mordió el labio y rio.

— Es un poema que me escribió Jasper, y lo tradujo al catalán solo para susurrármelo cuando nos besábamos. Lo recordó anoche y eso me hace muy feliz.

— Ay mi hijo, tan romántico como su padre— suspiro mi mama. Eso me recordó una de las grandes cuestiones.

— Mama, como le diremos a Jazz lo de papa.

— No lo sé hija, no lo sé.

A Alice se le borro la sonrisa de un plumazo. Nos miro con consternación.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Salvatore? —pregunto

— Mi esposo murió hace dos años, linda—dijo mi mama.

Alice puso la cara en blanco. No dijimos nada más por un rato. Cuando Alice dijo:

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?, necesito pedirte un favor Rose.

— Adelante, Alice, dime.

— Esta tarde tengo cita con el loquero, me podrías acompañar para corroborar con él que Jazz está vivo y que yo no he perdido el juicio.

Me miro con cara de cordero degollado, así que me reí y asentí.

— Claro, todo con tal de que no metan al pabellón de los locos al amor de la vida de mi hermano y la mejor cuñada del mundo.

— Gracias, gracias—echo a brincar.

Nos fuimos de allí media hora antes de las siete. Le dijimos a mi madre que llegaríamos pasadas las ocho, para que le dijera a Jazz. Alice se despidió de Jazz, quien extrañamente de nuevo dormía en el cuarto de ella. Ya la interrogaría.

Llegamos al estudio y me metí en mi camerino, encontrándome con la grata sorpresa de que había allí otro ramo de flores. Tome la carta y leí.

_Por todo lo que provocas,_

_Que mi corazón hace estallar,_

_Eres una preciosa flor,_

_Una orquídea de perfume,_

_Delicioso para amar, _

_Ladrona de amores,_

_Que mi corazón, se ha llevado,_

_Y no lo piensa regresar._

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto_

**Emmett Pov. **

Me sentía como un tonto adolescente enviando aquellos recados secretos, pero no me quedaba de otra. Y al parecer la rubia los había aceptado muy bien. Quien lo diría, Emmett el Casanova teniendo que recurrir a cursis poemas y ramos de plores para captar la atención de una chica. Esto no era normal. Había pedido a mi hermano que me prestara sus libros de poesía, pero mi espíritu se había vuelto tan cursi que termine escribiendo los poemas yo mismo. Qué pena, de verdad. Pero si lograba hacer que Rosalie al menos volteara a mirarme, no me importaba.

Me asome a la puerta de su camerino y la vi, leyendo el poema. Ay Dios, si al menos yo supiera algo más de poesía que lo poco enseñado en el instituto… Quizá esos pequeños versos que escribía para ella no fueran la basura literaria que sabía que era. Pero ni modo, era lo que sabía hacer.

Vi la sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios y acercarse a oler las flores. Estaba funcionando. Pero ahora que debía hacer.

Me fui de allí antes de que ella se acercara a cerrar la puerta, si me descubría en mi espionaje, al carajo todo.

Me encamine al estudio, mientras esperaba vi a la pequeña Nessie correteando por allí con Jacob. Ese par de niños tenían una pila increíble, no parecían cansarse nunca. Nessie me miro y llego corriendo hasta a mí, subiéndose de un salto a mi regazo.

— Hola tío oso baboso.

— Hola sobrina del lago—le dije, ese apodo que usaba me encantaba, pero como era el nombre del monstruo del lago Ness, pues a veces lo usaba en su contra, en especial si me decía oso baboso.

Ella simplemente se rio.

— ¿Qué crees?

— ¿Qué?

— Mi mami y la novia de mi papi son amigas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanya y Bella?

— Si, son amigas. Tany fue a cenar anoche a mi casa. Es muy divertida, me cae muy bien

— Yo creí que se odiarían, mira nada más lo pacifista que es tu madre.

— Mi mami no sabe odiar, y Tany es muy buena tampoco ella odia. Además dijo que le iba a decir a mi papi que saliera a pasear conmigo y con mi mami.

¡Wow! ¡Si que Tanya era una santa!

— ¿Enserio?

—Si. Me cae muy bien. Además ella si sabe de moda, no como mi mami.

Me reí de eso. Realmente Bella no sabía andar a la moda.

En eso entro la nombrada, acompañada de una pequeña diseñadora y una rubia despampanante. Me le quede mirando a Rosalie como idiota, por desgracia Nessie se dio cuenta.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto a Rose?

— ¿Yo? —me hice el desentendido.

— Si, tu. La miras como enamorado.

— Claro que no

— Claro que sí. A Emmett le gusta Rose—comenzó a canturrear.

— Nessie, silencio. No quiero que lo sepa.

— Boca cerrada—dijo haciendo ademan de ponerse un cierre en los labios—. Pero tú tendrás que decírselo.

— NO, no quiero que lo sepa.

— Pobrecito de ti. La quieres y no la buscas. Que mal. Pero ni modo, ya te arrepentirás después.

Y se fue. Realmente esa niña no era normal.

**Tanya Pov.**

Me encontraba en mi oficina, trabajando después de dos días de irregularidades en el horario. Pero dos días que habían valido la pena. Tenía una nueva amiga, una de las personas más nobles que conocía. Aunque tenía un pésimo gusto para la moda. Y tenía una chiquitina que ya me quería como una tía, y me había dicho tía en un solo día. Pero se empañaba la alegría, por el hecho de que probablemente Edward la escogiera a ella. Pero ni modo, así es la vida.

Andaba en eso cuando una visita especial toco a mi puerta.

— Hola hermanita desaparecida.

— Hola hermanita antojada y mimada con sobrino a bordo—le replique a mi hermana. Kate corrió a sentarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

— Pues un sobrino muy atojado y no quería que naciera con cara de pastel de chocolate y fresas.

— Si y tuvieron que ir al otro lado de la ciudad por él—le dije.

— Ay, bueno, te di un día libre.

Mi hermana Kate lucia una adorable pancita de tres meses. Me emocionaba tener un sobrino. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

— ¿Y bien? —me pregunto Kate.

— ¿Y bien, que? —pregunte.

— A donde fueron tú y tu galán ayer.

— A ningún lado. De hecho casi no lo vi.

— ¿Y eso? Por la mañana que te hable me dijiste que estabas en el estudio. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Que no fui a ver a Edward—le conteste.

— ¿Entonces a quien fuiste a ver?

— Es una larga historia.

— Ya sabes que Garrett no te regaña si estoy aquí. Dime.

Le conté la situación de Edward, Bella y yo. Le conté de Nessie y de lo que fui a hablar con Bella.

— Hiciste bien hermana, pero, ¿Te sientes bien?

— No lo sé Kate, por un lado me siento feliz, de poder ver junta esa familia, de poder ver a la niña convivir con su padre como se nos negó la oportunidad a ti y a mí. Pero por el otro no se qué hacer, si Edward decide dejarme. No hare nada contra ella, pero me dolerá, juro que me dolerá.

— Tranquila hermana, ya verás que todo se solucionara.

Quería creerlo, quería creer que el destino estaba trazado, que por algo ocurrían las cosas, que algo bueno saldría de todo esto, pero aunque lo creyera ¿seria así?

* * *

**(*) Agradecimientos especiales y eterna gratitud a Romy92 por la traduccion de mi poema a su maravillosa lengua que es el catalán.**

* * *

**_Hola! Como estan todos por aqui. Primero que nada, ya se que he dicho que actualizaria primero mi fic Llamado del Amor, pero Xanat (asi llamo a la musa de Amor de Pelicula) no dejaba de pedirme que la escribiera a ella primero e Ixchel (asi se llama la musa de Llamado del Amor) le cedio el turno, asi que aqui estamos con un capi de Amor de Pelicula recien salidito del horno. Ya se que estoy loca, sore todo porque les pongo nombre a mis musas parlanchinas, pero ¿Que es esta vida sin un poco de locura?_**

**_Bueno al capitulo: ¿Que les ha parecido? Me encanto el poema, y no dejare de agradecerle a Romy por la traduccion, nena mil gracias ¡eres un amor! Nuestro querido Jasper es un romantico sin remedio, aun con amnesia. ¿Que les parece lo que ha vivido? Mi vida, pobre! Y eso es apenas el principio. :\ No les dire mas. _**

**_Y la querida Rose, que no tiene tiempo para romances y anda suspirando por el Admirador secreto, pero manda a volar a Emmett. ¿Que creen que pasara cuando descubra que es el mismo? Yo no se. _**

**_Y Tanya, pobre ella tambien vive en una encrucijada, que paradoja es la vida, ¿no lo creen?_**

**_Y bueno, aqui todos los cmomentarios. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Se aproxima su cumpleaños? Porque el mio es el proximo sabado 27 jejeje XD Cualquier pregunta, duda o aclaracion, o hasta reclamo. Adelante, el recuadrito sexi de alla abajo los espera. :D_**

**_Y como siempre, mil gracias a quienes han comentado el capi anterior. Lulú, Romy92 y Lili4ever. _**

**_Les suplico se pasen por mis otros fics, de acuerdo que mis OS son lacrimogenos, pero no me culpen a mi, culpen a las musas, jaja XD Pero Dos vidas un Mismo Amor por ejemplo, esta a punto de descubrirse grandes cosas._**

**_Y por cierto, a quienes buscan Jalice's, hay uno muy especial comenzando a surgir, se llama Me enamore de ti, de jess ytyytaa. Por favor leanlo, les aseguro que no se arrepentiran. Y quienes aun no leen Amor Real amor verdadero de Sweetsugarhoney, no se que esperan, el ultimo capi ha estado maravilloso, mil gracias Lulu._**

**_Bueno, me callo que ya compito con las parlanchinas de mis musas. Besos._**

**_Klau :D_**


	10. Playa

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a Xanat, una loquita que habita en mi cabeza y me habla de repente creando esto.**_

* * *

Capitulo 9. Playa

**Alice Pov.**

Saliendo del estudio ese día, Rosalie y yo nos encaminamos al consultorio de mi psiquiatra. Si he de ser sincera, estaba aterrada. La querida Rosalie me acompañaba, pero eso no era suficiente para calmar del todo mis nervios.

Llegamos al consultorio y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. No me sentía segura de nada. Rosalie caminaba a mi lado intranquila. Nos sentamos en la recepción del consultorio y me sentí mal como si todo me diera vueltas. Escuche mi nombre sobre el zumbido de mis oídos y entre con Rosalie pisándome los talones. Me senté en la silla enfrente del médico quien me dijo:

— Te veo mejor, Alice. Te ha funcionado el último antidepresivo que te recete.

— No ha sido el antidepresivo—dije y mi voz sonó lejana.

— ¿Ah no? —Pregunto mirando el papel en el que escribía sus notas—. Entonces ¿Qué ha sido?

Tome aire y lo expulse de mis pulmones antes de decir.

— Jasper está vivo.

El médico detuvo su escribir y me miro con rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad.

— Alice, sabes que eso no es posible. Él murió.

— Si lo es. Está en mi casa, ha pasado todos estos años solo, perdió la memoria... Rose, díselo.

—voltee a ver a mi amiga, pero el asiento de al lado estaba vacío.

— ¿A quién le hablas Alice?

— Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper. Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

— Alice ahí no había nadie. Tú entraste sola.

— No, es verdad, estaba aquí, conmigo, venía a corroborarlo. Ella también lo ha visto.

— Claro… —me dijo el médico dubitativo, posando una mano en un botón de su escritorio.

— Es verdad—y eche a llorar—… estaba aquí conmigo... Jasper está en mi casa… él está vivo…

De pronto en el consultorio irrumpieron tres enfermeros realmente fuertes. El doctor me señalo y los tres hombre se me echaron encima, sosteniéndome de los brazos, yo grite aterrada.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No estoy loca! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! —pero no me hicieron caso y pronto tenía una camisa de fuerza colocada y me llevaban por un pasillo.

En el pasillo había puertas a los dos lados, yo las miraba aterrada. A mis espaldas escuche el ruido de algo muy grande y pesado caerse.

…

…

…

Desperté aterrorizada en mi oficina de diseño. Jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en el cómodo sillón rosa de mi estudio, y que el ruido fuerte había sido un álbum de diseño que se había caído de mi escritorio. Parpadee seguidamente sin saber en qué realidad me encontraba, no comprendía nada. Suspire y me incorpore pasándome la mano por el cabello. En eso entro Bella y me saludo.

— Hola Alice, ¿como estas? —me pregunto.

— Bien, bien. ¿Y tú?

— Yo bien, pero a ti no te veo tan bien.

— ¿de qué hablas? Estoy bien—mentí inocentemente.

— No es cierto—me respondió con acritud.

— Claro que si—dije.

— ¿Alice?

— Está bien, estoy un poco asustada.

— ¿Asustada de qué?

— Hoy tengo que ir con el psiquiatra, y la verdad temo que no me crea que Jasper está vivo. Temo que crea que de plano se me botó la canica y me encierre en un cuarto de paredes acolchonadas—hice una mueca al pensar en mi sueño.

— Tranquila Alice, todo estará bien.

— Trato de convencerme de eso, Bella, pero no puedo. Rosalie me va a acompañar.

— Ya verás que todo sale bien—me dijo.

— Eso espero.

Al final del trabajo, Rosalie me llevo en su auto al consultorio, había ido por él en un rato que no tenía que ensayar ella. Todo el camino no había hecho más que inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y exhalar, para intentar calmarme. Pero no funcionaba. Llegamos a la sala de espera y en lugar de sentarme, me la pase caminando de un lado al otro, de un lado al otro. Rosalie leía una revista de moda calmadamente sentada. Llego un momento en que la desespere.

— ¡¿Quieres calmarte, Alice?! ¡De aquí vas a salir en mi auto, no en una ambulancia de la Clínica de Salud Mental!

— Eso quiero creer—exclame desesperada.

— Eso va a pasar—me respondió con acritud.

— Vale, intentare calmarme—le respondí. Ella regreso la vista a la revista y yo continúe mi ir y venir.

— Brandon, Alice—dijo la señorita.

— Yo—dije al escuchar mi nombre.

— El doctor la espera—respondió.

Rose se levanto del sillón, aventando la revista por un lado y me acompaño, o me escolto, hasta el pequeño consultorio de paredes blancas. Allí sentado en la silla principal, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro y piel clara, de unos ojos de un extraño color café con azul. No me agradaba, desde que vino a reemplazar al otro psiquiatra, un joven agradable de México, de nombre Benito.

— Siéntese—dijo el doctor, de quien nunca me moleste en aprender el nombre. Rosalie y yo nos sentamos y yo, por muy absurdo que suene, le di mi mano a Rosalie, de verdad tenía miedo.

— ¿Cómo has estado Alice? Te ves mejor, mucho mejor. Te ha funcionado el antidepresivo que te recete— no era una pregunta.

— No, de hecho no lo he tomado. Pero si me siento mucho mejor—dije con la voz muy baja por los nervios.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho que te sientas mucho mejor?

Y me quede quieta y callada. Rosalie apretó mi mano para que hablara, a veces darle la mano a alguien para que brinde apoyo puede ser más importante y útil de lo que parece. Tome aire y dije:

— Paso que Jasper está vivo—dije con la mayor dicción que pude, pues no quería tener que repetirlo. Sentí sudor en mi nuca cuando, tal y como en mi sueño, el doctor detuvo su escribir y me miro con rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad.

— Alice, sabes que eso no es posible. Él murió.

— No, es verdad—dije tratando de calmarme.

— Mira Alice, eso es probablemente algo que soñaste y que crees parte de la realidad.

— No es así—apreté la mano de Rosalie para que me ayudara. Ella reacciono como si la hubiera despertado.

— Es cierto doctor. Yo lo he visto.

— ¿Y tú eres? — ¡que grosero!

— Rosalie. La hermana de Jasper y la mejor amiga de Alice—dijo Rose e ese tono altanero y orgulloso que intimidaba a tantos.

— ¿y usted se ha atendido después de la muerte de su hermano?

— Si, seis meses—dijo ella.

— No parecen haber sido suficientes— ¡qué hombre tan estúpido! Como me caía mal-

— Claro que si—Rosalie paso del tono autoritario al intimidante—. El mismo psiquiatra me dio de alta. Jasper está vivo, está en casa de Alice con amnesia y mi amiga ya no necesita de sus servicios. Así que nos vamos.

Rosalie se levanto y yo la seguí. Salimos de allí y yo sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. La señorita me detuvo.

— ¿Para cuándo le anoto su próxima cita?

— Nunca más—dije yo feliz y salí de allí.

Me sentía en calma, me sentía tranquila, había entrado en ese consultorio con una cara de mortificada y había salido con una cara de felicidad que la sonrisa no me cabía en el rostro.

Esa noche dormí muy tranquila, con Jasper a mi lado. Esta vez no llovió, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a dormir juntos.

El fin de semana, para mi gran fortuna, llego más rápido de lo que me esperaba, por lo que cuando fue sábado estaba más que feliz de la vida. Tenía seis años sin ir a la playa, supongo que está de sobra decir que he odiado el mar desde lo del accidente, pero dada la situación podía perdonarme y perdonar al mar. Esa idea me hacía reír.

Me desperté demasiado temprano, ya por costumbre más que nada, porque realmente no me apetecía hacerlo. Mire a mi lado y Jasper dormía profundamente, sonreí pues aquella imagen era lo más tierna que podía imaginar. Suspire y le plantee un beso en la mejilla, el se removió un poco en la cama y yo tuve que evitar la risa de cascabel que se me escapaba. Era tan feliz de tenerlo aquí, a mi lado. Lo amaba con locura y no permitiría que nadie ni nada me volviera a separar de él.

Me levante de la cama y lo escuche suspirar en sueños. Sonreí internamente y camine hasta la cocina. Comencé a preparar los sándwiches que llevaríamos a la playa, de atún. A mí y a Jasper nos fascinaban en especial al ir a la playa. Me gustaba la idea de volver a la playa.

Tenía un par de mochilas con ropa de cambio, toallas y todo lo necesario para ir a la playa. El traje de baño me lo pondría debajo de la ropa. Prepare mi maleta y la de Jasper. Él siempre dejaba ropa en mi casa, se le olvidaba, o se la dejaba a propósito, no se pero ahora lo agradecía.

Continué preparando cosas para ese día cuando escuche pasos en mi habitación. Me regrese dejando a medias uno de los sándwiches de mermelada que me preparaba para desayunar y me encontré a Jasper sentado en la cama, con su cabello todo alborotado, ojos adormilados y rascándose la nuca.

— Buenos días—le dije.

— Buenos días—me miro y su mirada cambio de una adormilada a una alegre.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —le pregunte.

— Mas o menos—me dijo y me sonrió.

— ¿Mas o menos? —inquirí arqueando una ceja.

— Nada importante—me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Bueno—dije haciendo una nota mental de preguntárselo después—. Hoy vamos a ir a la playa—le dije.

— Si lo recuerdo—me sonrió, su mano atrapo la mía y él la miro detenidamente haciéndome sentir cosquillitas en el corazón—. Dijiste que venía una amiga tuya, y una niña.

— Sí, Bella y Nessie. Bella es su mama, y Nessie es una niña que actúa en la película. Es muy divertida y no parece para nada una niña pequeña. Es muy madura y a la vez tan… niña.

Me reí y se rio conmigo. Me alegre de escuchar el sonido de su risa. Lo extrañaba tanto.

— De acuerdo—le dije—. ¿Te dejo para te vistas?

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se tallo los ojos. Salí de mi cuarto y continúe preparando los sándwiches. Un rato después sonó el timbre de mi departamento. Corrí a abrir y entro Nessie echa un torbellino.

— Playa… playa… playa… —decía. Yo me reí.

— Nessie tranquila—dijo la pobre de Bella que al parecer la había tenido que corretear, de nuevo.

— Playa… mami, vamos a ir a la playa. ¿¡Ya nos vamos!?

— En un ratito Nessie. Espera a que venga Rosalie—le dije a la niña mientras ayudaba a Bella con sus cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ella también está invitada así que la esperaremos.

— ¡Buh! —grito Nessie.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Jasper salió de mi cuarto con cara de dormido, el cabello ligeramente mojado y con unos jeans azules y una playera blanca, de toda la ropa que tenia de él. Me quede como boba mirándolo sin recordar que Nessie no sabía nada de su existencia. O eso creía.

— ¿Tu eres Jasper? —pregunto Nessie acercándose a él.

— Si—respondió mi Jazz con una media sonrisa en los labios. Supe porque, a él le encantaban los niños, siempre habíamos soñado en tener hijos—. Y tú eres Nessie.

— Si, yo soy Nessie—afirmo la niña con una brillante sonrisa— ¿Tú eres el novio de Alice, verdad?

Me quede helada ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué diría Jasper? No estaba segura de que él se acordara de lo suficiente como para decir que lo éramos. Me le quede mirando, por la expresión de su rostro, estaba sopesando todas las respuestas que se formaban en su mente.

— Algo así—dijo después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Respire aliviada.

— ¿Y eso cómo es? —Nessie se cruzo de brazos e hizo puchero.

— Pues… — Jasper me miro pidiéndome ayuda. Yo rebusque en mi mente mientras Nessie le miraba con una expresión acusadora.

— Nessie, eso no se pregunta—dije yo.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto ahora mirándome a mí con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— Porque es algo que no queremos hablar. Anda ve a jugar.

— ¡Ash! —dijo y se fue pisando fuertemente con los zapatos.

Para mi fortuna Rosalie y Yessenia no tardaron demasiado en llegar, a Nessie se le paso el enojo cuando por fin nos fuimos a la playa.

Las olas del mar azul, la arena blanca, el aire fresco, el sol brillante. Me re enamore del mar con solo una vista. Sonreí levemente al darme cuenta de que Jasper miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tendí las toallas en la arena y me tire, mirando como Nessie comenzaba a construir un castillo de arena que según ella seria monumental. Me acorde de que años antes, Jasper y yo solíamos construir castillos de arena.

Mire el agua, en donde Rosalie y Yessenia ya jugaban alegremente, lanzándose agua una a la otra y sumergiéndose. Moría de ganas de entrar, pero no estaba muy segura sobre Jasper ¿Qué tanto le haría recordar el mar de su accidente? Suspire y me dije que probablemente le angustiara, que mejor no.

Me seguí asoleando, aunque sabía que en vano pues por alguna razón mi piel nunca se bronceaba. Igual no me importaba, me encantaba mi piel. Nessie llevaba muy bien hecho el castillo, esa niña me asombraba siempre. Rosalie ahora correteaba por la playa, cuando a lo lejos vi a unas siluetas conocidas acercándose.

Corrobore mis sospechas cuando Nessie alzo la vista y salió corriendo hacia allá:

— ¡Tany! —grito la niña feliz de la vida. Bella me había contado sobre la conversación de ella y Tanya y la verdad me alegraba mucho aquello. Tanya era muy buena, a mi me caía demasiado bien. De lejos vi cono Tanya recibía en brazos a Nessie y se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa en los labios y Edward la acompañaba y rodeaba su cintura con un brazo.

— Hola, ¿nos podemos unir a ustedes? —pregunto Tanya.

— Claro que si —dije yo levantándome. En eso se acerco Bella.

— Hola Bella—saludo Tanya contenta y de reojo vi la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Edward. Me reí internamente.

— Hola Tanya—saludo la castaña—, hola Edward—fue mi imaginación ese pequeño temblor en su voz. Lo dudo mucho.

— Mira mami, Tany y mi papa vinieron a la playa con nosotros.

— Si nena—respondió Bella.

— Bájame Tany, tengo que terminar con mi castillo de arena—dijo Nessie. Tanya la puso en el suelo y ella corrió a su castillo de arena, para esas alturas Rose se había acercado con nosotros y Jasper también. Yessenia apenas se había dignado a salir del agua.

— Nessie ¿te puedo ayudar con el castillo? —pregunto Rosalie.

— No—respondió Nessie.

— Pero Nessie…—dijo Rosalie y yo seguía riéndome.

— ¡Que no! —corto Nessie. Rosalie puso cara de enfurruñada y en su rostro vi como por la cabeza comenzaban a pasarle diferentes ideas, trague saliva y camine hacia Jasper quien miraba a los nuevos invitados-colados con interés. Cuando llegue a su lado me percate de que Edward y Tanya también le miraban. Me abofetee mentalmente, Tanya y yo ya éramos amigas antes, pues ella había llevado la publicidad de varias películas del estudio, Tanya estaba al tanto de mi historia, excepto de la última semana. Edward lo único que sabía era que yo no tenía pareja ni esposo ni novio ni nada. Claro que les daba curiosidad quien estaba allí conmigo, y claro que a Jasper le incomodarían las miradas, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos: "¿Debería recordarlos?" probablemente eso se preguntaba.

— Am… Edward, él es Jasper—le dije.

— Mucho gusto—Edward le tendió la mano, Jasper me miro primero y después se la estrecho.

— Jazz, él es Edward, un actor de la película y ella es Tanya, la publicista de cajón del estudio—le dije, Jasper estrecho la mano de Tanya cuando ella se la ofreció, aun con el rostro de confusión. Los ojos de Tanya reclamaron mi mirada y cuando la fije en ella, me enarco una ceja. Fruncí los labios en un gesto que podía definirse como un después hablamos.

— ¿Yo puedo ayudarte Nessie? —pregunto Tanya.

— No, yo lo voy a hacer solita—dijo Renesmee y volví a reír.

Jasper volvió a fijar su vista en el mar, Tanya se metió en el agua, seguida de Edward, Bella se disculpo diciendo que iba a buscar un baño, y Yessenia y Rosalie salieron corriendo lanzándose arena.

Me acerque a Jazz mirándole, su vista estaba perdida en el agua y su mente en otro tiempo, no demasiado alegre por lo que me decía su expresión. Me entro esa curiosidad incontrolable mía y le pregunte:

— ¿Qué piensas?

El me miro y me sonrió, luego regreso su vista y la fijo en la cresta de las olas que rugían suavemente, como un ronroneo de gato domestico.

— Me parece familiar, pero es diferente.

Mire a mí alrededor, de la última vez que había estado en esa playa a este día, no había cambiado demasiado, quizá había uno o dos edificios más por allí, pero el agua no era distinta, tenía ese mismo azul hermoso, ese mismo azul que tenían los ojos de Jasper. La arena también era exactamente igual que siempre, blanca, suave. Me pregunte a que se refería.

— ¿Cómo diferente?

— No lo sé, debe ser otra playa la que recuerdo.

Fruncí el ceño, las demás playas a las que habíamos ido juntos eran iguales, además de que según Yes, ellos pocas veces habían ido a la playa y eran del mismo tipo.

— ¿Qué te hace sentir ese recuerdo? —pregunte.

— Miedo—respondió y su voz tembló. Más preguntas vinieron a mi mente como ¿Por qué miedo? ¿Qué podía haberle pasado en esa playa que lo temía? ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando recordar? Pero no le pregunte nada, no quería abrumarlo más.

— Jasper, sálvame—dijo Rosalie llegando hasta nosotros corriendo entre risas, se coloco detrás de Jasper y entonces vi a Yessenia que venía llena de arena por todo el cuerpo y un puñado de arena en la mano, mirando cómicamente amenazadora a Rosalie.

— No te libras de esta Rosalie—dijo Yessenia mientras fintaba a Jasper, a quien Rosalie movía de los hombros utilizándolo como escudo humano. Yo me reía de lo lindo, Jasper no parecía asustado, sino también divertido con la situación.

— Tengo un hermano y no dudare en usarlo—dijo Rosalie a modo de amenaza, logrando que soltara una carcajada.

— Y yo tengo arena y no dudare en llenarte el cabello con ella hija, deja a tu hermano— amenazo Yessenia.

— No, no lo hare. Jasper cúbreme—dijo Rosalie soltando los hombros de Jasper y agachándose a recoger un puñado de arena. Jasper solo la miro con el ceño fruncido y mirada de diversión. Rosalie se reincorporo mostrando amenazante la arena.

— Ya esta, yo tengo un hermano, y ahora también tengo arena. Tengo ventaja militar así que ríndete—le dijo a Yessenia. Yo no soportaba la carcajada, me había empezado a doler el estomago.

— Nunca, antes muerta que vencida—dijo Yessenia en un tono que se suponía era serio-dramático, pero solo logro hacerme reír aun más.

— Tu lo pediste—dijo Rosalie acercándose a Yessenia, con Jasper por delante. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de ella, le lanzo la arena. El rostro de Yessenia quedo lleno de aquel barro que se hace con la arena y el agua de mar y nos miro enfadada.

— Rosalie Amélie Whitlock Hale—grito Yessenia enfadada.

— ¿Si mami? —Rosalie uso un tono de voz inocente.

— Vas a ver—dijo Yessenia y se le lanzo. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, Rosalie jalo nuevamente de los hombros de Jasper para cubrirse, Yessenia se le lanzo de igual manera, Rosalie perdió el equilibrio y jalo a Jasper de los hombros, quedando los tres tendidos sobre… ¡El castillo de arena de Nessie! _(¡Oh, oh!)_

Al parecer ni Rose, ni Yessenia, ni Jasper se habían dado cuenta de lo que hicieron, hasta que Nessie se echo a llorar.

— ¡Mi castillo de arena! —grito entre chillidos lastimeros y lagrimas.

— ¡Oh, oh! —dijo Rosalie levantándose. Los demás ya lo habían hecho.

— Rosalie—le regaño Yessenia.

— Ya en un segundo lo arreglo—dijo la rubia con un ademan de manos—. Nessie… yo…

— ¡Ven acá! —se levanto Nessie de repente. Rosalie, que conocía bien que esa niña no era normal, echo a correr. Nessie le seguía de cerca con la clara intención de agarrarle el cabello.

— No, Nessie, espera…

— ¡Me las vas a pagar!—dijo Renesmee corriendo detrás de ella. La nueva escena era de lo mas cómica, todos nos reíamos de la enorme y escultural Rosalie, escapando de una niña de cuatro años. Una rara niña de cuatro años.

En ese momento llego Bella acompañada de Emmett.

— Basta Emmett—decía riendo.

— Es que algo debes de haber hecho cuando iba a nacer para que fuera tan anormal—decía Emmett. Bella se enrojeció.

— Ya te dije que no hice nada fuera de lo normal—dijo Bella. Entonces miraron el alboroto de Nessie y Rosalie. Llegaron también Edward y Tanya.

— Emmett, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te dije que vendría a la playa—respondió Emmett— ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hija, hermanito? —dijo señalando la persecución. Edward volteo para ver el momento justo en que Rosalie se detenía a respirar un poco y Nessie le alcanzaba, saltándole a la espalda y jalando de sus cabellos cual riendas de caballo.

— ¡Renesmee! —grito Edward. La niña y Rosalie se acercaban, Nessie aferrada a la espalda de Rosalie y jalándola del cabello y ella toda encorvada, sosteniéndose el cabello con las manos y lloriqueando.

— Me lo vas a tener que reconstruir, todo… ¡ahora!

— De acuerdo Nessie, pero suelta mi cabello. Basta—gimió.

— Renesmee Carlie Swan, ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Se deshizo mi castillo de arena por su culpa—dijo Nessie bajándose de la espalda de Rosalie.

— ¿Y por eso la tratas así? —dijo Bella aterrada.

— Si— contesto la niña con simpleza.

— Eso lo saco de tu lado de la familia Edward—dijo Tanya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo no soy así?—se quejo Edward.

—Tú no—dijo Bella—, pero alguien que yo conozco si—añadió señalando a Emmett.

— Vamos, no puede ser que lo haya heredado de mi ¿o sí? —dijo Emmett.

— Según yo si—dijimos Bella, Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo. Emmett se enfurruño. Todo ese rato que habíamos estado discutiendo sobre la herencia de Emmett sobre Nessie, no nos habíamos percatado de que el alboroto de la niña y Rosalie se había calmado, hasta que regresamos la vista a ellos y lo que vi me enamoro.

Nessie estaba con la boca abierta mirando el castillo de arena que resurgía, pero no lo hacia Rosalie, lo hacia Jasper. Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse de la felicidad.

— ¿Cómo le haces? —le pregunto Nessie.

— No lo sé, solo lo hago—respondió Jazz. Suspire, era extraño que dijera eso, él siempre sabia como y porque hacia las cosas y si no lo sabía inventaba alguna excusa, nunca había dicho "No lo sé" Pero dada la situación, me alegraba que hiciera las cosas aunque no supiera como las hacía.

— Pero sabes hacerlo muy bien—replico Nessie— ¿Cómo aprendiste?

— No lo sé—repitió Jasper—, ya lo sabía hacer hace mucho, supongo.

— Wow—dijo Nessie—. Eres muy inteligente.

Aquella escena me causo una ternura enorme, amaba a Jasper de todo corazón, y me alegraba cada vez que recordaba algo, aunque fuera una cosa mínima e insignificante como cómo hacer un castillo de arena, resultaba maravilloso saber que su pasado comenzaba a emerger de a poco en su mente. Aunque temía su reacción cuando recordara aquello que nos paso en el Instituto. Me sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo y esos pensamientos. Tiempo al tiempo, quien estuviera con él en ese momento sabría como lidiar con ello. Aunque con toda probabilidad seria yo.

Eso me recordó que mis padres llamaban ese día. Trague saliva al pensar que aunque no les dijera nada notarían mi cambio en la voz. ¿Qué dirían? Ya me los podía escuchar, diciéndome que eso no era mi responsabilidad y que no tenía ningún compromiso con él. Mis padres eran raros, me amaban y amaban lo que me hiciera feliz, pero cuando se les metía una idea en la cabeza no había poder humano que se las sacara, y con Jasper habían cometido demasiados prejuicios desde que lo conocieron y en la mayoría se equivocaron.

Jasper y Nessie continuaron con el castillo de arena. Yo pelee con Rosalie en una guerra de arena que nos dejo todas sucias. De reojo me di cuenta de que Emmett miraba a Rosalie demasiado, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Rosalie también le miraba pero más discretamente. Por la mirada de la rubia, a ella no le hacía demasiada gracia que él la mirara tanto.

— ¿Qué tienes, Rosalie? —le pregunte.

— El tonto de allá—dijo Rosalie y sin mirar supe que se refería a Emmett.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunte inocentemente.

— Si—dijo ella—. Me choca que me mire así.

— ¿Cómo?

— Como te miraba mi hermano antes de desaparecer, cuando te decía al oído que esperaba ansioso la luna de miel—abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo sabia eso?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunte. Sabía que ella me intentaba desviar el tema, pero tenía que saberlo.

— Mm… cosas—dijo estudiándose con atención la uña. Le fulmine con la mirada—. De acuerdo los vi una vez—fruncí el ceño. Eso me solía decir cuando estábamos completamente solos, nunca estaba Rosalie por ahí fisgoneado, o al menos eso creía yo.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunte.

— Aquella vez que te lo dijo en el parque, cuando le dabas de esos pastelitos de chocolate que haces, y te robo uno de la boca.

Me quede en blanco, recordaba perfectamente ese día. Pero donde rayos estaba Rosalie.

— ¿Y ut desde donde nos espiabas?

— Desde los arbustos de formas de animales—respondió con una risita. Fruncí el ceño, ¡Claro!

— Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos—abrió la boca para protestar, ella quería olvidar ese tema— ¿Por qué te molestan las miradas de Emmett?

— Por la manera en que me mira—replico

— Te come con la mirada—le dije, y en efecto, Emmett se la tragaba con la mirada, tirado al sol viendo a todos convivir, lo único que miraba era a Rose y se la devoraba.

— Exacto, no me gusta.

— Rosalie, la mitad de los varones que te ven te comen con la mirada—le replique.

— Si, pero hay algo más en la de Emmett. No sé, me hace sentir extraño.

— Te estás enamorando de Emmett Cullen—canturree.

— ¡Antes muerta! —grito.

— Si como no—le dije y me fui de allí para ir con Jasper, que se había quedado solito pues Nessie se había ido a jugar con Bella y Edward.

— Hola Jazz—le salude.

— Hola Ali—me respondió, mirando la obra terminada, un magnifico castillo de arena.

— Les ha quedado hermoso—dije enamorada de la escultura que veía. Que lastima que el mar la fuera a tirar pronto.

— Gracias—musitó.

Lo abrace y el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. En esos instantes sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente en mi pecho, pues mi cuerpo reconocía al suyo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre las bromas y juegos de todos. Bella y Nessie convivieron mucho con Edward y Tanya, lo cual me alegraba. Rosalie y Yessenia jugaron entre ellas, Emmett se la pasó molestando a todo mundo y Jasper y yo, pasamos juntos como si no existiera nadie más en la playa.

Incluso nos metimos al agua, al principio él estaba muy nervioso, pero después me lanzo mientras yo se la lanzaba a él, e incluso lego a sumergirse un poco, aunque esa vez que lo hizo cuando salió del agua no parecía muy tranquilo. Me dijo que no era nada, pero igual no lo dejaría pasar.

Cuando estaba por caer la noche, Edward se llevo a Bella y a Nessie a su departamento y Emmett llevo a Yessenia y a Rosalie al departamento de la rubia, a pesar de las muecas de esta. Así que Jazzy y yo regresamos solos en mi auto. Mientras conducía lo mire de reojo y recordé nuestra vida años atrás. Él temía no recordarlo todo, pero yo quería que lo hiciera.

Entonces me vino a la mente un libro que leí en la primaria, y como se explicaba allí que a los recuerdos se llega más fácilmente por los sentidos, la vista, el tacto, el oído y más que nada el olfato y el gusto.

Entonces hice una parada en el centro comercial, para buscar los ingredientes de aquellos brownies de chocolate que hacía varios años que no preparaba. Harina, mantequilla, cocoa, azúcar Glass, chispas de chocolate, vainilla. El azúcar, el huevo y la canela las tenía en casa. Compre algunos dulces más que se me antojaron mientras paseaba mi vista por la tienda y una blusa azul con lentejuela primorosa a la que no me pude resistir. Jasper me siguió sin decir ninguna palabra, aunque ocasionalmente me abrazaba por los hombros en ese ademan protector suyo. Cada que lo hacía yo suspiraba internamente, emocionada.

Cuando regresamos al auto encendí la radio y comenzó a sonar una melodía que reconocí inmediatamente. Voltee a ver a Jasper y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban al reconocer la melodía y recordar nuestra anécdota con ella.

* * *

_**Hola, hola ¿como estan? Yo bien, muy ocupada con el final de semestre, de echo me he tardado bastante en poder escribir este capitulo, asi que perdon.**_

_**Bueno, este capitulo esta sencillo, pero queria hacer algo relajado y sin tensiones, espero me haya quedado. Esta totalmente narrado por Alice porque... bueno se me olvido cambiar el Pov mientras escribia, culpen a Xanat. jejeje Ademas se que las Rosemmett y las Edward-Bella me van a matar pues se ha enfocado demasiado en Jalice, pero vienen por ahi algunas claves que si sos listas podran sencontrar algunas cosas de lo que ocurrira en capitulos venideros. **_

_**Bueno me voy que por aqui es tarde y tengo sueño. **_

_**Besitos y nos leemos pronto.**_

**_Klau :D_**

**_PD. El trailer de esta historia ya esta disponible en You Tube, busquenlo aqui: _**

www . you tube watch?v = gzFx9oGyNQ0&feature=g-upl

**_ya saben quitan los espacios._**


	11. Buenos y malos momentos

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es regalo de una musa medio loca, chiflada, mal del cerebro que se llama Xanat y aun asi la quiero xD**_

* * *

Capitulo 10. Buenos... y malos momentos.

**Jasper Pov.**

Había pasado un día muy bonito con Alice, con Rosalie y mi mamá. También había conocido a otras personas. Bella y su hija Nessie, que había perseguido y jalado de los cabellos a mi hermana. Esa escena había resultado muy graciosa. No había hablado con las otras personas, pero también parecían agradables.

Estaba solo en el coche con Alice. Me podía dar cuenta de que la quería con locura, no entendía estos sentimientos, pero tampoco me esforzaba mucho en entenderlos, pues parecían tan parte de mi como mis manos. Y a decir verdad me agradaba.

Habíamos parado en un centro comercial y bajado a comprar algunas cosas a las que no les presté demasiada atención. Salvo por una blusa que se compró Alice, pues se puso a brincar como Nessie cuando la vio.

Habíamos vuelto al auto, ella había arrancado y encendió el aparato de música. Yo solo miraba por la ventana, intentando ver a través de la oscuridad, cuando escuche con atención la canción que sonaba.

No entendí porque pero la reconocía, la reconocía y sabia que había algo detrás de esa canción. Había algo con esa canción que deseaba recordar con todas mis fuerzas. Escarbe en mi mente, poco a poco mientras escuchaba la melodía. Y entonces paso…

_Me encontraba en un salón muy grande, había muchos jóvenes y también muchas chicas, pero yo no venía con ninguna. Me encontraba sentado en una esquina, mirando con envidia a las parejas que bailaban. No me atrevía a pedirle a ninguna chica que bailara conmigo y estaba seguro que pasaría toda la noche allí, aburrido… cuando hablaron por el altavoz._

— _¡A ver! Las parejitas melosas fuera. Es momento de los solteros—Era el animador del baile. Las parejas comenzaron a salir de la pista—. A ver. Todos los solteros, vengan aquí. Haremos una dinámica de cambios de parejas. _

_Rosalie tomó mi mano y me empujó hasta la pista de baile. Ya una vez allí no me atreví a salirme. Comenzó la música y baile con una chica. De repente cambiábamos de parejas, pero casi no hablaba con ninguna. Cuando me tocó con ella… _

_Ya la había visto antes, pero no la recordaba. Ese día iba divina, con un vestido azul cielo que se le veía de maravilla. Me miró y se sonrojó. _

— _Soy Alice—me dijo._

— _Jasper—le respondí. Mire sus ojos y me perdí. Me perdí completamente, porque no había nada igual que hubiera visto antes. Sus ojos eran cafés, pero con un brillo muy hermoso y había algo en ellos que no supe explicar. Algo como magia. _

_Y me enamore. Podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, porque era como si nunca la hubiese visto. Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, pero así, nunca la había visto. _

— _¿Nos hemos visto antes?_

— _Si. Comparto contigo la clase de Literatura._

— _Lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo._

— _Me imagino. Nunca pones atención a esa clase. _

— _Si, es una de las pocas a las que no les pongo atención—admití—. Lástima, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eras. Lamento haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo. _

_La siguiente canción que sonó, fue una que me gustaba mucho, y ya no nos separamos. Algo había nacido entre nosotros. Algo muy fuerte._

…

Aquella canción que sonó, era precisamente la que sonaba ahora en el aparato de música. Y yo me quede quieto al escuchar las notas y recordar todo aquello. Esa era había sido la primera vez que había estado cerca de ella. Cuando la había conocido. Ella me había contado aquello hacia unos días, pero no había podido recordarlo. Ahora lo recordaba y sentí como en mi pecho, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, porque lo estaba recordando y me sentía muy feliz. Ese recuerdo era hermoso, me hacía sentir bien.

— Jasper—escuche la voz de Alice y la mire. Entonces me di cuenta de que mis ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, pero no entendí porque—. ¿Estás bien?

— Si—le respondí. Y me di cuenta de que siempre la había mirado así, como la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Porque para mí lo era. Y aunque no me acordaba antes de eso, siempre seria para mí lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto—. Es que, recordé algo…

— ¿Qué? —Me pregunto emocionada— ¿Qué recordaste Jazz?

— El baile—le dije. Sentí el liquido húmedo de un par de lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro. Pero no comprendía porque lloraba. Estaba muy feliz, no tenía sentido—. El baile donde nos conocimos. El intercambio de parejas… y la canción.

Y me di cuenta de que había acabado y se oía otra. Ella detuvo el coche enfrente de la casa y salió. Salí detrás de ella y le ayude con las bolsas que sacaba de la cajuela. Entramos en la casa y ella dejo las bolsas en la cocina. La bolsa de su blusa la dejo sobre el sofá.

Me senté y ella se acerco a mí. Tomo mis manos y las apretó dulcemente. Yo sonreí porque me gustaba eso. La quería, lo sabía perfectamente. La amaba y haría todo lo que pudiera hacer, por verla feliz.

— ¿Qué recordaste exactamente?

— El baile. La dinámica del intercambio de parejas. Tú y yo. Nunca ponía atención en la clase de literatura—rió cuando mencione eso y yo sonreí—. Bailábamos con la canción que sonó en el coche. Te veías muy bonita ese día.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Le sonreí y sin pensarlo demasiado, me acerque a ella hasta que nos miramos a los ojos.

— Tus ojos eran algo que no había visto jamás.

— ¡Oh, Jasper! Lo ves. Vas a recordarlo todo, ya verás. Me hace tan feliz que recuerdes eso—me abrazó y la abracé. Sentí otro par de lágrimas salir de mis ojos y me separé de ella para secarlas con el puño de la camisa. Ella me miró curiosa y ahogo una risa—. ¿Estás llorando?

— No lo entiendo—dije—. Estoy feliz, no entiendo por qué…

— Lloras de felicidad—me dijo.

— ¿Qué?

— Si. Lloras de felicidad. De felicidad también se llora.

— ¿Cómo? no lo entiendo…

— Pues alguna vez leí por allí: "Dios ha puesto la felicidad tan cerca del dolor que muchas veces lloramos de alegría"

Le sonreí y la volví a abrazar. Ahora era tan feliz que me dolería mucho que fuera un sueño. Estaba seguro de que no lo era, pero a veces tenía miedo.

— Y estoy segura de que hace mucho que no pruebas esto—dijo separándose de mí y corriendo a la cocina.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté siguiéndola. Ella entró y comenzó a desempacar las cosas que había comprado.

— Tengo que prepararlos primero. Espérame tantito.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar?—le pedí porque me sabia mal que todo lo hicieran por mí. Su rostro se iluminó en esa sonrisa que podía competir con el brillo del sol. Ahora entendía porque escribí ese poema para ella.

— Si, ven.

Me metí en la cocina y la ayude a medir el harina, un polvo café que según ella era cocoa y un polvo blanco que era para hornear. Los mezclé mientras ella hacia algo en otro traste. Luego lo juntamos todo y quedó una masa café a la que ella le metió el dedo. Se lo llevo a la boca y se rió.

— Prueba—dijo volviendo a tomar un poco. Lo acercó a mi boca y yo probé. Realmente sabia de maravilla.

— ¡Qué rico! —dije al tiempo que en mi mente comenzaban a aparecer fugaces imágenes que no supe identificar. Entonces ella tomo un poco de harina y me lo lanzó a la cara.

— ¡Oye! —le dije, mientras ella reía. Se reía de mí. Tome un puño de harina y se lo tire al rostro. Ella quedó completamente blanca y cuando sopló la harina que tenía en los labios y cerca de la boca salió volando.

— ¡Jasper! —gritó. Por un momento creo que se había enojado, pero ella tomó más harina y me la tiró en el cabello. Me sacudí y una nube blanca se extendió por la cocina. Ella reía mucho y se abrazó a mi cuello—. Hace mucho que no hacia esto—dijo contenta—. Estás todo sucio—se burló—. ¡Qué desperdicio de harina! Mira nada más el tiradero que hicimos.

— No es mucho—dije abrazándola. Extendí mi mano hasta la bolsita de harina, y sin que ella se diera cuenta la vacié sobre su cabeza. Ella se separo de mi rápido y me miró—. Ahora si es mucho—dije.

— ¡Oy! ¡Cómo te atreves! —me reclamó empujándome. Había algo en el suelo -además de la harina- que hizo que me resbalara y como ella estaba aún abrazada a mi cuello, nos fuimos los dos al suelo.

Por un momento nos quedamos mirando, y luego echamos a reír como un par de locos. Habíamos levantado otra nube de harina, pero no me importaba y a ella tampoco.

De pronto me di cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos. No supe que hacer, pero ella se abrazó más a mí y me dejó un besito muy cerca del labio.

—Anda—dijo levantándose—. Vamos a poner en el horno esto.

A unos moldes rectangulares les puso algo muy grasoso y después vació la masa. Encendió el horno de la estufa y esperamos un ratito mientras seguíamos jugando con la harina. Alice puso algo encima de la masa, me dijo que eran chispitas de chocolate. Un rato después volvió a abrir el horno y se sintió mucho calor en ese momento. Tomó los dos moldes y los metió allí. Luego cerró el horno y me sonrió.

— Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar—dijo tomando el traste donde habíamos hecho la masa y caminando hasta la sala. La seguí y nos sentamos en el sillón, dejándolo cubierto de harina, como nuestra ropa. Ella con su dedo tomo algo de la masa que había quedado en el traste y se la llevó a la boca. Me ofreció y yo hice lo mismo. Realmente sabía a gloria aquello. No estaba seguro de que era, pero sabia delicioso.

— ¡Que rico! —volví a decir.

— Lo sé—dijo aun probando de la masa. Yo hice lo mismo y con los dedos limpiamos los restos de masa del traste.

Se estaba terminando cuando a mi mente vino algo…

_Entraba en la cocina de una casa, que no reconocía ahora, pero que me era familiar. Alice estaba allí, muy entretenida mezclando algo._

— _Hola—le dije abrazándola por la espalda. _

— _Hola—dijo riendo. _

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Preparo esto… —dijo pero yo lleve un dedo a la masa que ella tenía enfrente y la probé—. ¡Jasper!_

— _Lo siento, es que esta muy rica. _

— _Espera a que estén horneados—me regañó._

— _No, así sabe rico._

— _¡Ay tú! _

— _Ay yo—dije volviendo a hundir mi dedo en la masa. Ella me imitó, pero en lugar de llevárselo a la boca, me tocó la punta de la nariz, dejándome una manchita—. ¡Oye!_

— _A ver si puedes comértela ahora._

— _Cuanto a que si—dije y luego comencé a intentar tocarme la nariz con la lengua para alcanzar la masa._

…

Cuando no pude recordar más, me eche a reír. Alice me miraba curiosa, pero no decía nada. Yo no podía dejarme de reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó finalmente.

— Es que… recordé algo—dije aun riendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú estabas preparando esto—le dije—. Y yo tomaba un poco de la masa y luego tu me ponías en la nariz. Y yo lo intentaba alcanzar con mi lengua—dije.

— ¿En serio? —dijo y luego rió a carcajadas—. Me acuerdo perfecto de eso… después me tiraste harina a la cara e hicimos un tiradero parecido al que hay allí—terminó señalando la cocina.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunte y luego reí—. Somos un par de locos.

— Si. Pero dos locos muy felices—me dijo ella. La abracé y ella me besó en el cuello. Nos quedamos allí abrazados, hasta que la casa fue inundada de un aroma suave y dulce, que me hizo agua la boca. Ella se alejó de mí y corrió a la cocina. Caminé detrás de ella y la observe mientras sacaba los moldes del horno. Los puso sobre la mesa y les echó un polvo blanco. Luego los cortó en varios pedacitos.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunte refiriéndome al polvo blanco.

— Azúcar Glass—me dijo. Olí y sentí que la boca se me llenaba de agua, olía simplemente maravilloso.

— ¿Puedo probar? —pregunté.

— Si, espera—dijo y con una pala saco un pedazo de aquel pastelillo. Lo coloco sobre una servilleta y me lo dio. Le di una mordida al pastelito y sentí que se me deshacía en mi boca algo delicioso. Tenía un sabor dulce, una textura suave con un poco crujiente y era simplemente delicioso. Intente recordar el nombre del sabor, pero no podía en ese momento. Y entonces…

— _Traigo algo que seguro te va a gustar, Jazz._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Cierra los ojos— los cerré tal y como ella me decía—. Abre la boca—la abrí y ella metió algo. Lo probé y abrí los ojos._

— _¡Qué delicia! —le dije—. ¿Qué es?_

— _Brownies de chocolate—me respondió Alice—. Los hice anoche. _

— _¡Están deliciosos, Alice!_

_..._

— ¿Brownies de chocolate? —le pregunté.

— ¡Sí! — me dijo emocionada—. ¿Cómo sa…?

— Lo acabo de recordar. Me los diste a probar y me dijiste que cerrara los ojos.

— Si—rió ella—. Después de eso los tenía que hacer seguido. Te encantaban y siempre preguntabas "¿Trajiste brownies?" a veces ponías una cara muy graciosa de cachorrito.

Me reí ante eso. ¿Yo hacía todo eso? Me parecía muy lejano, como si lo sacara de un sueño. Pero era mi pasado y me hacia feliz recordarlo.

Aquella noche comimos medio molde de los brownies con leche y nos fuimos a descansar. Dormíamos juntos desde aquella noche en la que me asusté con la lluvia y los truenos. No había vuelto a llover, pero me sentía bien durmiendo con Alice, y a ella no le molestaba.

Había sido un día maravilloso.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Aquel domingo me levanté con renuencia. Era día de descanso y yo realmente quería dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero mi estomago me gruñía como enajenado y simplemente… tenía que comer.

Me levante y me quite las cobijas de encima. Me mire en el espejo y al ver mi cabello recordé el día anterior. La niña que me había perseguido hasta tomarme de los cabellos y tirar de ellos como si fueran riendas de caballo. Me reí inconscientemente, pues aunque me había dolido montones mi cabello –y aun me dolía- me había divertido bastante. Además que el tirar el castillo fue la pauta para que mi hermano recordara como hacerlo y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Caminé directo a mi baño, me lave la cara, destrencé mi cabello (cada noche lo trenzaba para que no se enredara mientras dormía) y me cambié de ropa. Unos shorts ajustados y cortos, una blusa de tirantes azul y tenis, porque quería salir a correr. Hacía calor y me emocionaba que así fuera, porque podía moverme libremente. Recogí mi cabello en una cola sencillísima y salí de mi cuarto. Mi madre estaba en la cocina.

— Buenos días, hija—me saludó—. ¿Iras a correr?

— Si, lo hare—le dije. Tome una botella de agua del refrigerador y la eche en mi bolso. Una cosa minúscula en la que cabía bastante y que llevaba casi a todos lados. Tome mi MP3 de la mesa y me puse los audífonos en los oídos.

— Vuelvo después.

— Si, mientras yo veré que hago por aquí—me dijo.

— Hasta el rato, mami.

Y salí de allí. Camine hasta el parque y allí me dedique a hacer calentamientos, algunas abdominales y estiramientos que aprendí durante el Instituto en el club de teatro. Después me eche a correr a través del sendero del parque.

Cada tanto veía algunas personas que conocía pero no me detenía a platicar con ellas. Venia escuchando música y pensando, escuchando y pensando…

Las palabras de Alice en la playa me habían dejado completamente pensativa. ¿Realmente me estaba comenzando a enamorar de Emmett? No podía ser, él era un gran tonto. Pero, ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso? Probablemente porque la enana tenía algo de razón, bueno en realidad bastante. Era imposible no fijarse en él, tenía unos músculos enormes y si no fuera porque sabía que utilizaba a todas las chicas, esa estúpida sonrisa brillante me hubiera conquistado a mí también. Además –debo admitirlo- era gracioso, aunque a veces llegaba al punto que hartaba. Suspire frustrada al ver que rápido había pasado de odiarlo a sentirme atraída por él. Esto no era normal en mí, y me preocupaba. Justo ahora que mi hermano me necesitaba, y mi madre también y que mi carrera era tan demandante, justo ahora me tenía que venir algo así. Porque no solo era Emmett, también era el admirador secreto. Y eso me tenía un poco confundida. Bueno en realidad muy confundida, y odiaba sentirme así.

Estaba tan perdida en mi música y en mis pensamientos que no me fije que chocaba con alguien, hasta que caí en el suelo. Levanté la vista y me encontré con la persona menos esperada. Como si le hubiera convocado con la mente, Emmett estaba frente a mí.

Cambie rápidamente la mueca sorprendida que tenía a mi clásica mirada dura, pero creo que ya no era factible engañarlo.

— Hola Rosalie—me dijo.

— Hola Emmett—respondí con dureza, luego dije—. Te vas a quedar ahí mirando o me vas a ayudar a levantarme.

— Lo siento—dijo él y se acercó a ayudarme. Me cogió por un brazo y me levanto del suelo con esa fuerza suya, pero sin apretar demasiado mi brazo—. Listo—me dijo y me miro directamente a los ojos haciéndome sentir completamente intimidada. Nunca había visto bien esos ojos grises, eran demasiado enigmáticos, como si vieran más cosas de las que la gente puede ver, como si mostraran más cosas de las que debía mostrar.

Me sacudí el estupor que me había provocado su mirada. Y volví a mirarle con dureza, cosa de la que me fastidie y comencé a reírme por mi evidente bipolaridad. Lo sé, extraño.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó.

— Nada— dije dejando de reír.

— ¿Estabas ejercitándote?

— Si ¿y tú?

— También. ¿Quieres correr conmigo? —preguntó.

— De acuerdo, en tanto no me vuelvas a tirar—dije.

— Bien.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero me detuve para hacerle una última aclaración.

— Y mantén tu distancia—le advertí.

— De acuerdo—dijo.

Comenzamos a correr por el parque, en silencio para mantener la respiración acompasada. A ratos nos deteníamos y hablábamos un poco de cosas banales como la grabación, el estudio y el clima. Pero esa escasa convivencia me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no era tan idiota como parecía, al contrario era bastante agradable.

Y lo supe… yo no tenía retorno…

**Bella Pov.**

Ayer Edward mientras estábamos en la playa, me había pedido que le permitiera llevar a pasear hoy a Renesmee. Le había dicho que si, obviamente.

Eran las tres de la tarde, Nessie estaba vestida y arreglada. Edward me había dicho que pasaría a eso de las tres o tres y media. Yo me sentía nerviosa, no sé porque pero así me sentía. Mi hija como siempre había comprendido las cosas, más rápido y sencillo que yo. ¡Quien tuviera su edad! a esa edad no había preocupaciones.

El timbre de mi casa sonó y yo levanté la cabeza como si me acabara de despertar. Me levanté pesadamente del sillón y camine hasta la puerta. Abrí y allí estaba él. Tragué saliva con dificultad y me hice a un lado para que pasara.

— Hola Edward—le dije. Él me miro y me sonrió.

— Hola ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. ¿A dónde llevarás a Nessie?

— Pues, hay un parque de diversiones aquí cerca. Supongo que querrá ir.

— Claro. Ama los juegos mecánicos—dije. En ese momento bajó corriendo mi bello tornadito.

— ¡Hola! —grito y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward. Él la recibió como si se conocieran hace años y no hace una semana.

— Hola, preciosa—le dijo—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien.

— ¿Si? ¿Quieres ir a los juegos mecánicos conmigo?

— ¡Si! —festejo la niña.

— Bueno—dijo Edward—. Pídele permiso a tu mamá.

— Pero ese ya se lo pediste tu—respondió la niña, haciéndome reír.

— Tienes razón. Entonces vámonos.

— ¡Si! —Nessie se giro hacia a mí y me dijo—. Ya nos vamos mami. Volvemos después. Te quiero.

— Yo a ti, hermosa—le dije.

Edward abrió la puerta con Nessie aun en brazos y al voltearse para cerrarla m dedico una mirada que podía interpretarse como "Auxilio". Me reí de él. Cuando cruzaron por la puerta Nessie me mando un beso volador que hizo que se me hinchara el corazón de alegría.

Desaparecieron por la puerta y yo suspiré derrotada tumbándome en el sillón. La tensión entre Edward y yo era enorme desde que supe lo de Tanya, tanto que casi la podía agarrar. No me había imaginado lo complicado que sería todo con él.

Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida.

Desperté alrededor de dos horas después, porque el teléfono de mi casa sonaba.

Me levante dando tumbos y camine hasta el aparatejo que sonaba insistentemente. Conteste un tanto fastidiada.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Bella? Hija

— Hola, mamá—me tranquilice en cuanto escuche la voz tan familiar.

— ¿Cómo estás amor? ¿Cómo esta mi Nessie?

— Bien, todo está bien. Edward se llevó a Nessie a pasear y bueno yo estoy aquí medio sola—me reí.

— Tranquila, hija. No quieras celar a tu hija tan pronto—rio mi mamá.

— Gracioso—mascullé—. ¿Cómo esta Phil? — Phil era la nueva pareja de mi mamá. En principio no me agradaba, por ello me fui a vivir con mi papá. Cuando mi padre me hizo volver, el apoyo que Phil me demostró me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Charlé bastante rato con mi mamá y me sentí feliz. La extrañaba terriblemente.

**Alice Pov. **

¿Por qué lo bueno dura tan poco? el fin de semana se había ido como un soplo, y de pronto era lunes de nuevo y yo tenía que ir a trabajar. Quería quedarme en casa, a ver películas y hacer desastre con la harina con Jasper. Quería quedarme con Jasper. Pero me tenía que levantar.

Suspiré por octava vez y me levanté de la cama. Jasper ya estaba despierto y se rió.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— Suspiras mucho, y como enojada—me dijo.

— Tengo que ir a trabajar después de uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida ¿no es motivo más que suficiente para estar molesta? —pregunte sarcásticamente.

— Si, me parece que si—dijo y me jalo nuevamente a la cama, haciéndome reír.

— ¿Qué haces? Así no podre irme nunca.

— Es lo que quiero. Que no te vayas nunca—me dijo y pude distinguir un gran pesar en su tono juguetón.

— No me iré—le dije—. Solo iré a trabajar.

Me levanté e hice lo propio de cada mañana. Me bañe, me vestí y me arregle. Cuando salí del baño, el ya no estaba en el cuarto. Salí a buscarlo y estaba tumbado en el sillón de la sala, ese que llenamos de harina. Miraba una foto que tenía entre sus manos con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunte con ternura.

— ¿Crees que lo recordare todo pronto? —me dijo con tristeza.

— Si. Lo harás— dije abrazándolo.

— Eso espero.

Con mucho pesar me fui a mi trabajo. Las horas se me pasaron como si se tratara de una mala broma. Todo me desesperaba, pues deseaba volver a casa pronto y verlo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

El día se paso con un clima medio raro. De pronto soleado, de pronto nubes grises, de pronto nubarrones. Yo sospechaba que esa noche volvería a llover.

Cuando por fin terminamos, salí casi corriendo, Rosalie se burló abiertamente de mí, pero se calló en cuanto hice referencia a ella y a Emmett, lo cual por alguna razón funcionaba con la rubia últimamente mejor.

Llegamos a mi casa y encontramos todo oscuro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando no encontramos ni a Yessenia ni a Jasper en ningún lado de la casa.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta y salí corriendo a abrir.

En la puerta estaba parada Yessenia, lloraba y temblaba. Pero Jasper no estaba con ella. La dejé pasar y le pregunté.

— Yes ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde está Jasper?

— Alice—sollozó Yessenia—. Mi hijo… me dijo que saldría un segundo… que se quedaría aquí fuera… que se estaba sintiendo asfixiado últimamente de estar tanto en la casa… y lo dejé. Y no está. No lo encuentro. Se fue lejos. Se perdió… —sollozo.

Me lleve ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido. ¿Jasper se había ido? con toda probabilidad había comenzado a caminar y ya no había encontrado el camino de regreso.

De pronto escuche un sonido afuera y mire a la ventana. Un relámpago cruzo el cielo velozmente y retumbo a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Había comenzado una tormenta…

Y Jasper les temía…

* * *

**_**Klau se asoma a ver si no hay personas con hachas** No me maten por favor!_**

**_Ya se que he tardado terriblemente. Y lo lamento muchisimo, este tiempo he andado llena de inspiracion, corta de tiempo. Y bueno, ya se que este final de capitulo no es lo mas alentador del mundo y puedo adivinar quienes me mataran en ese momento, pero son cosas que deben pasar. _**

**_No puedo decirles que actualizare mas seguido, porque ya empece semestre T_T y bueno, es cuarto semestre, digamos que ya no es un juego. Intentare adelantar lo mas posible los fics, pero tambien estoy trabajando arduamente en un original que mandare a un concurso y me tiene un poco atrapada. Asi que no puedo prometerles nada. Hare lo mas posible por salir adelante y no dejarles esta angustia tanto tiempo._**

**_Besos y nos leemos pronto._**

**_Klau :D_**


	12. Desesperanza

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es propiedad de una Musa que le encanta hacer líos._**

* * *

Capitulo 11. Desesperanza

**Alice Pov.**

Un relámpago estalló ante mis ojos, justo en ese segundo las nubes descargaron todo su contenido sobre la ciudad. Mi reacción automática fue llevar las dos manos a mi boca y gritar…

— ¡Nooo! —y enseguida eché a correr hacia la puerta.

— Alice, Alice… ¡Espera! —Rosalie me detuvo del brazo y yo me zarandeé como fiera.

— ¡Suéltame! —le grité.

— No. Alice, escucha. Así no solucionarás nada… Tranquilízate primero…

— Es que tu no entiendes Rose, tu no comprendes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no comprendo?

— Jasper teme a las tormentas—grité—. Si se asusta va a echar a correr, y ahí si no lo vamos a encontrar… ¡No lo vamos a encontrar! —gemí. Rosalie aflojó su agarre y me zafé.

Salí directamente a buscarlo. No podía estar lejos, no podía estar tan lejos… lo tenía que encontrar.

Rosalie y Yessenia salieron detrás de mí y juntas comenzamos a buscarlo… recorrimos la plaza, el callejón, el parque… ¡Todo! Pero no lo encontramos…

Se comenzó a hacer tarde y nosotras, mojadas, titiritando y asustadas, comenzamos a perder la esperanza de encontrarlo. Cada vez estaba más oscuro y nos sería imposible verlo. Entonces ocurrió algo que jamás creí llegar a ver… Rosalie; la de carácter duro, la ecuánime, la que era más sencillo verla golpear a alguien que derrumbarse… Echó a llorar.

Su llanto era infinito, nunca llegué a verla así, ni siquiera cuando nos dijeron que el avión se cayó. Ella siempre se mostraba firme, sin dejar que nadie viera las emociones que escondía tras esa mascara de dureza. Siempre había sido la que levantaba a quien se derrumbara… Pero ahora lloraba como una niña desamparada.

— Rose, tranquila… —le dije.

— No Alice… No puedo… Ya me cansé… esto parece que nunca va a parar—sollozó contra sus manos—. Primero lo perdí a él, luego a mi papá, luego mi… —omitió algo allí y sacudió la cabeza…—. ¡No quiero perderlo de nuevo Alice, no quiero!

Mi curiosidad me llamó a preguntarle que había omitido, pero en esa situación lo menos prudente era interrogarla. En lugar de eso la abracé y froté su espalda reconfortándola.

— Tranquila Rose, lo vamos a encontrar. Te lo aseguro… —le dije. Entonces a mi me alcanzó la realidad. Era tan tarde que justo ahora solo nos podríamos perder también nosotras, o lastimarnos. En este momento lo más prudente era volver a casa y descansar. Mañana podríamos buscarlo.

— Debemos ir a casa… —dije.

— Podemos quedarnos contigo—preguntó ella.

— Si, quédense—dije.

Caminamos hasta mi casa. Tomamos una ducha caliente por turnos y nos dormimos las tres amontonadas en mi cama. Tardé bastante rato en conciliar el sueño. Yessenia dio varias vueltas en la cama, pero como se tomó una pastilla, pronto cayó rendida. Y Rosalie lloró hasta que se quedó dormida. Yo me quedé adormecida pasada la una de la mañana. Mi mente solo pensaba ¿Dónde está Jasper?

**Jasper Pov. **

¡Definitivamente era un idiota! No era posible que me hubiera pasado esto. Lo peor de todo es que directamente, era mi culpa. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido salir así? Parecía una mala broma del destino que después de pasar una semana completamente feliz y protegido, en compañía de las personas que me querían y que yo quería, volviera al punto en el que inicié… vagando sin rumbo por las calles de una ciudad enorme.

Cruce los brazos sobre el pecho y me apreté fuertemente, en un intento de entrar en calor y de apaciguar mi miedo. La temperatura había ido bajando conforme pasaba el tiempo y mis ánimos estaban decayendo.

Le había dicho a mi mamá que saldría, solo a la entrada de la casa. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, porque no me creía capaz de soportar toda la semana encerrado. Me senté en las escaleras de la puerta, allí donde me había hecho un ovillo y quedado dormido, la noche que Alice me encontró.

Me encontraba allí, cuando comencé a observar todo el paisaje. Ese lugar me parecía desconocido y conocido a la vez. Como si lo hubiera visto en un sueño…

Un sonido llamó mi atención. Un sonido suave, lejano me parecía conocido, me despertaba algo en la mente, pero no había ni una imagen vivida, solo flashes de algo que no alcanzaba a identificar.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, me levanté de allí y comencé a caminar buscando aquel sonido. Me llamaba de una manera tan poderosa que mis pies se movían por inercia.

Llegué a una plaza en la que se encontraban varias personas, niños y jóvenes corriendo y jugando. En una esquina de la plaza, había gente reunida en círculo. Me acerqué despacio siguiendo mi oído pues el sonido venia de allí. Me escabullí entre la gente y descubrí de que se trataba, a la vez que un nuevo recuerdo afloraba a mi mente.

_Estaba en un salón sentado en la alfombra. Debía tener unos seis años y jugaba con y jugaba con algunos carritos. Esperaba algo expectante. En eso entró alguien mucho mayor. Pasó junto a mí y me acarició la cabeza alborotando mi cabello._

_Le miré, tenía unos ojos azules que me daban tranquilidad, cabello castaño y muy rizado, como el mío… Era mi padre._

_En la mano traía una guitarra, yo me senté en la alfombra y lo observé. Sabía que, cuando terminara de mover las clavijas, comenzaría la magia. _

_Él se sentó en el sillón tranquilamente y comenzó a afinar la guitarra. Yo no le sacaba los ojos de encima, él estaba completamente abstraído en su trabajo. Terminó y se acomodó listo para tocar. Yo también me acomodé, apretando mis piernas contra mi pecho y envolviéndolas con mis brazos. _

_Lo volví a mirar al tiempo que sus dedos se acomodaban y comenzaban a tocar. Yo solo lo veía maravillado._

Parpadeé seguidamente enfocándome en el muchacho que tocaba en medio de toda esa gente. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que algunas letras de canciones con sus acordes venían a mi mente. Inconscientemente mis manos comenzaron a moverse sobre los trastes y las cuerdas de una guitarra invisible.

Cuando el muchacho dejo de tocar, yo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y que no sabía dónde me encontraba.

Trate de mantenerme tranquilo y comencé a caminar hacia de donde yo recordaba haber llegado a la placita.

Caminé por varias horas pero no encontré nada familiar, nada que reconociera. Entonces me asusté, pero mantuve el paso pensando que llegaría pronto. Finalmente salí hacia un parque muy grande… y me rendí. Tuve que admitirlo, no encontraría el camino de regreso. Solo me quedaba esperar.

Hacía bastante frio y los vellos de mis brazos comenzaron a erizarse. Me adentré en el parque mientras pensaba que hacer. En ese momento levante la vista al cielo y vi un relámpago que iluminó el parque entero por un escaso segundo. Contuve la respiración hasta que el trueno retumbo a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, en ese instante eché a correr aterrado. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza sobrenatural en el pecho y yo solo deseaba alejarme de allí. Tenía miedo y estaba desesperado.

El cielo descargó su llanto sobre mí y comencé a sentir más frío. Me calaba hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar. Quería encontrar a Alice, quería encontrar a mi madre, a Rosalie, pero más que nada, deseaba un abrazo.

Dejé de correr temblando, de frio y de miedo, y me abracé a mi mismo intentando recuperar el calor y seguí caminando hasta llegar al otro lado del extremo del parque. Cuando llegué allí estaba completamente desolado. Me recargué en la barda y me deje caer poco a poco sobre la acera húmeda. A final de cuentas llovía a cantaros y yo ya estaba empapado.

Sentí que un gran hueco se abría paso a través de mi pecho, me sentí más débil. Un recuerdo acudió a mi mente…

_Estaba caminando por una calle oscura, tenía seis o siete años y me encontraba solo. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y quería llorar. Pensaba cosas como "¿Dónde está mamá?" "¿Dónde está papá?" y "¿Por qué me alejé de ellos?" Y me senté en el suelo a llorar._

_En medio de las sombras surgió una figura alta. Yo alce la vista y le observé. Aquel hombre me sonrió y yo salté a sus brazos. _

— _¡Papá! —grite sollozando. Lo abrace con fuerza._

Mi padre. Muchos recuerdos de mi padre se abrieron paso entre la maraña de recuerdos oscuros en mi mente, pero no quise detenerme a analizarlos. En lugar de eso me aferré a su imagen saliendo de entre las sombras a rescatarme.

Me sentía tan vulnerable como en aquella ocasión en la que me perdí de niño. Me mantuve abrazado a mi mismo hasta que, en la misma posición, me quede dormido. Quería que alguien me rescatara ahora.

**Bella Pov.**

Aquella mañana al llegar al estudio lo primero que escuché fue a Mikel discutir con alguien por teléfono. Como Nessie ya se había ido corriendo en busca de Jacob yo me quedé a escuchar.

— Hace una semana llegaron tarde Alice…— ¿Alice? ¿Qué había pasado con Alice que deseaba volver a llegar tarde? —… No, no puedo consentirlo… Tendrás que venir a trabajar… No, no puedes, apenas estamos arrancando la producción y ustedes dos están dejando el trabajo botado… No me importa Alice…—Me alejé de allí porque no quería seguir escuchando. A veces Mikel podía ser bastante desesperante. Me preocupé por lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado a Alice. Quizá algo le paso a Jasper…

Pensaba en eso y en que si Alice no venia, yo no podía irme a trabajar, pues ella era la que me cuidaba a Nessie mientras yo estaba en el Instituto. Y en caso de que viniera, lo menos prudente sería agobiarla con el cuidado de la niña.

No quería llamar al Instituto porque me daba pena pedir permiso, pero lo tendría que hacer. Estaba en eso cuando tropecé con alguien.

— Lo siento… —dije sonrojándome. Cuando miré vi que era Edward con el que había tropezado.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

— Si, si estoy bien—intente mentir, pero me salía fatal. Me miró con una ceja alzada y me rendí—. No es nada. Solo que creo que Alice no vendrá y no sé quien me pueda cuidar a la niña. Además si viene, creo que tiene problemas, y no quiero darle una preocupación más.

Él frunció el ceño en señal de consternación y yo desvié la mirada. Resultaba bastante incómodo estar juntos últimamente.

— Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella si quieres.

— No, no es necesario. Hablare al Instituto para pedir disculpa—comencé a decir y él me miro extrañado—. De verdad

— No sería la primera vez que me quedo al cuidado de un niño, Bella. Además es mi hija y si yo puedo cuidarla mientras tu trabajas, me parece que es lo justo ¿no crees?

— De acuerdo—dije aun no muy convencida.

— Bueno, yo buscare a Nessie.

— Yo me iré ya, entonces—respondí y di media vuelta para encaminarme a la salida—… y gracias—dije sin volverme. Me resultaba incomodo mirarlo, la tensión era casi palpable cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaban.

— De nada—dijo y yo me fui.

En el taxi mi mente no dejaba de pasar de un lado a otro en lo que ocurría entre Edward y yo. Me sentía tan tristemente miserable que tenía muchas ganas de arrojarme de cabeza en un pozo, a ver si así mi mente se olvidaba de toda la vergüenza y mi corazón se olvidaba de él.

Pasé algunas horas en el Instituto. Tenía clases de las ocho a las dos con tres grupos diferentes. Me encantaba dar clase, no era mucho mayor que los jóvenes estudiantes de allí, pero obviamente tenía muchos conocimientos que ellos ignoraban. Gran parte era por ser adicta a los libros, lo otro porque la carrera la saqué lo más rápidamente posible cuando regresé a Phoenix con mi madre y Phil. Termine el Instituto antes de que naciera Nessie y la carrera la hice en dos años.

Estaba en el patio durante el descanso, revisando algunos trabajos que me habían entregado cuando a mí se acercó alguien. Pensé que era un alumno y no hice demasiado caso, estaba fascinada con el trabajo que estaba leyendo cuando…

— Isabella Swan—dijo una voz que me resultó extrañamente familiar.

Me volví para mirarle y me encontré con uno de mis amigos del Instituto de Forks. Mike Newton, un chico un poco pretensioso, pero realmente apuesto y, cuando lo conocías bien, bastante buena onda.

— ¿Mike? —estaba cambiado, llevaba el cabello un poco más corto y sus facciones habían madurado.

— Sí, soy yo—me dijo. Me levanté contenta y le di un abrazo— ¿Qué haces en Los Ángeles? —pregunté consternada.

— Estudio la Universidad en este campus.

El Instituto y la Universidad estaban conectados en el mismo campus. Solo estaban separados por un edificio en el que había un pequeño callejón que conectaba ambas. Los alumnos de la Universidad podían pasar al Instituto y viceversa durante los descansos.

— Mira que genial—le dije.

— ¿Y tú? —me preguntó.

— Soy maestra de Literatura aquí—le respondí.

— Wow. Creo que he perdido demasiado mi tiempo a comparación de ti—me dijo. Yo reí. La verdad este chico era bastante agradable.

— ¿Has sabido de Ángela o Jessica?

— De Ángela no demasiado, está en Harvard.

— Claro. Me imagine que ella iría a una Universidad así—respondí entusiasmada.

— Jessica está aquí, pero ella está entrenando vóley bol justo ahora—me dijo—. Tu eres la única que no había visto.

— Si. Lo sé. Tampoco volví a saber nada de ustedes.

— ¿Y porque desapareciste de Forks tan de repente?

¡Uy! Tema espinoso que no deseaba tocar. Pero como no había podido despedirme de nadie, pues decidí ser sincera.

— Mi padre me mando de regreso con mi mamá a Phoenix.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —me preguntó extrañado. Era de esperarse, mi padre disfrutaba mucho de mi compañía.

— ¿Quieres que diga la verdad? —él asintió—. Me embaracé—dije. Enseguida me sonrojé. ¿Cómo es que lo decía tan descaradamente?

Él se quedó anonadado y me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

— ¿Te embarazaste? —preguntó. Asentí— ¡Vaya! ¿Y se puede saber de quién? —preguntó con tono cauteloso.

— De Edward Cullen—dije.

— Él y toda su familia también desapareció de pronto—pensó en voz alta.

— Si. No se lo pude decir antes de que se fueran. Después se lo dije a mi papá y me mandó de regreso a casa.

— Que mal—dijo—. Y lo tuviste.

— Por supuesto que sí—dije molesta, luego me tranquilicé. Él no tenía la culpa—. Es una niña y se llama Renesmee. Tiene cuatro años—le dije sonriendo.

— Pues que cosa. La verdad no me esperaba enterarme de todo eso ¿Y qué haces viviendo en Los Ángeles?

— La verdad vine buscando a Edward. Él trabaja aquí, es actor. Mi hija está trabajando con él en una película.

— ¿Y lo sabe?

— Si. Bueno se lo dije a Edward y Nessie lo reconoció y supo inmediatamente. Culpa de mi madre que le mostró una foto a la niña—me reí.

— ¿Y han vuelto?

— No. Edward está comprometido con alguien más.

— Claro—dijo Mike como si eso fuera algo imposible. En ese segundo sonó la campanada de las clases—.Bueno, creo que debes ir a seguir inculcando la lectura—dijo y me hizo reír—. Si un día deseas salir, bueno, me encantaría platicar contigo.

— Lo pensaré—dije.

— Bueno, adiós. Un gusto volver a verte, Bella.

— Igual—dije y él echo a correr. Me fui al aula deseando que terminara pronto. Quería ver a mi hija y saber que le había pasado a mi amiga.

**Rosalie Pov.**

¡Mikel era un maldito! Oficialmente lo odiaba. Después de que Alice intentará hablar con él yo le había marcado, pero él no me permitió siquiera explicarle. En teoría debíamos ir al maldito estudio.

Mi mamá se quedó en el departamento de Alice. Ella se quedaría allí y esperaría, quizá mi hermano lograba encontrar el camino de regreso. Habíamos querido salir dos a buscarlo y una se quedaría a ver si regresaba, pero con la situación consideramos mejor que mamá se quedará a esperar mientras nosotras íbamos (obligadas) a trabajar. Cuando regresáramos, si no volvía lo saldríamos a buscar.

Yo me sentía muy mal. Me sentía perdida y (por qué negarlo) estaba algo enojada con mi madre. En realidad no era su culpa, pero quería estar enojada con alguien y bueno, ella había dejado que se saliera.

Me puse unos lentes oscuros porque había llorado casi toda la noche y mis ojos estaban estúpida y terriblemente rojos. Me sentía tan mal, sentía que me faltaba algo, me faltaba algo en mi pecho y me dolía. Necesitaba a mi hermano.

En el taxi llevaba la cabeza recostada contra el cristal y pensaba en algunos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Mi hermano siempre me había protegido, aunque solo me llevara tres minutos de diferencia en edad.

Recordé una ocasión en la que lo castigaron por mi culpa. Bueno en teoría lo fue.

_Acababa de terminar con mi novio, era una niña de catorce años, a pesar de que me sentía lo suficientemente grandecita. Llegué llorando junto a mi hermano que jugaba baloncesto con unos amigos. _

_Cuando me vio así, suspendió el juego para saber que me pasaba. Le conté que había encontrado a mi novio besándose con otra chica y que lo había terminado. Además de que me había intentado pegar el muy imbécil y me había dejado sus dedos marcados en el brazo._

_Jasper se enojó tanto que salió corriendo en busca de él. Yo corrí detrás de él intentando detenerlo, pero no había manera de hacerlo. _

_Llegó hasta donde estaba mi ex novio junto a la tipa aquella y le gritó._

— _Oye tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hermana?_

_Él se volvió y en el momento menos esperado, Jasper le estampó un puñetazo en la cara. Se pelearon hasta que los profesores llegaron y los separaron. Llamaron a mis padres y todo mundo le echó la culpa a Jasper. _

_Mis padres se molestaron tanto que le retiraron todos los permisos. En especial el del Torne o de Baloncesto. Yo me sentía culpable y aquella tarde fui a su habitación. Lo encontré sentado en su cama con la guitarra en sus piernas. Dejó de tocar en cuanto entré y me sonrió._

— _Lo siento—le dije sentándome en su cama._

— _¿Por qué? —me preguntó._

— _Te han retirado el permiso del torneo por mi culpa. No debí decirte nada…_

— _No te preocupes. Prefiero perderme diez mil torneos a que me escondas algo Rose. Somos uno ¿recuerdas? —le sonreí. Definitivamente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo—. Además, fue muchísimo más divertido darle en la cara a ese idiota que cualquier partido de baloncesto—me dijo riendo. Yo me reí con él._

— _¿Qué tocabas? —pregunte mirando la guitarra._

— _Estaba sacando una canción nueva. Una de un grupo latino, en español—dije._

— _¡Tú y los idiomas! —dije sarcástica. Él estaba fascinado por las lenguas romance. _

— _Se llama Hermanos. ¿Quieres oírla?_

— _Si— él comenzó a tocar y a cantar en español, pero yo no entendía mucho. Él me señaló con la mirada una hoja con la traducción y la leí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al entender la letra. Mi hermano era maravilloso._*****

Cuando llegamos al estudio me sentía más sensible que antes. Había venido a mi mente aquel recuerdo porque el taxista traía una radiodifusora de música latina y estaban pasando esa canción.

Entré y me fui directamente a mi camerino, deseando evitar todo contacto humano en aquel segundo. Emmett estaba cerca, pero ni siquiera lo mire.

— Rose…—me intentó llamar.

— Déjame sola—grité. La canción, el recuerdo y la situación me tenían estúpidamente sensible.

Me metí en mi camerino y, por costumbre, no cerré la puerta. Una vez allí me quite los lentes oscuros y miré…

En la mesa del centro, había un enorme ramo de rosas y orquídeas. La respiración se me cortó. Lo que menos me esperaba en un momento de crisis como este, era un ramo de flores. Seguro era el Admirador Secreto. Me acerque despacio a las flores y aspire su aroma. Busqué la tarjeta entre los tallos y la leí:

"_Por una mirada, un mundo;_

_Por una sonrisa, un cielo;_

_Por un beso… ¡yo no sé _

_que te diera por un beso!__*****__"_

_Tu admirador secreto._

En este momento, sentía un poco fuera de lugar que alguien se acercara a decirme cosas bonitas y a la vez sentí un poco de tranquilidad. Necesitaba tanto cariño en este momento, necesitaba a mi hermano que era una gran parte de mi fuerza.

Me sentía mucho peor que cuando nos avisaron que el avión se había caído y él había muerto. Pero es que en aquel momento pude ponerme mi coraza y dejar que el mundo se cayera mientras yo me hacía la fuerte. Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas más… la muerte de mi padre era una de las que más débil me habían dejado y la otra era lo sucedido en mi última relación.

Justo en este segundo me sentí tan vulnerable que solo pude llorar. Llorar de nuevo y con más fuerza que nunca. Mis sollozos llenaron el silencio que había creado y me arrepentí de no haber cerrado mi puerta.

Quise caminar a hacerlo, pero las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo, apoyándome en mis manos para no darme un golpe en la cabeza. Mi mano derecha quedó sobre la tarjeta que venía con mis flores.

— Rosalie—escuché a lo lejos la voz de Emmett… _"No Dios, por favor él no" _rogué internamente, pero el cielo no escuchó mis plegarias. Yo seguía sollozando en el suelo, cuando sentí un par de brazos que me tomaban por la cintura y me levantaban del suelo.

— Déjame—dije, pero se escuchó como el quejido de una niña.

— Tranquila—dijo tomándome en brazos y llevándome al sofá en mi camerino— ¿Te sientes bien?

Aquel gesto de preocupación me hizo sentirme vulnerable y en ese momento, consciente o inconscientemente, me abracé a él y llore amargamente mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas. Sentía que en mi corazón había un ciclón de sentimientos encontrados, amor, tranquilidad, agradecimiento hacia aquel chico que se preocupaba por mí en este momento… confusión, cariño, enamoramiento hacia aquel que mandaba las flores… y más que nada, soledad. Necesitaba a mi familia tanto como cuando pasó lo de Royce y justo ahora, no la tenía.

**Edward Pov.**

Me costó bastante trabajo encontrar a mi hija. La encontré jugando con el pequeño Jacob y su hermanito Seth. Cuando me vio, me sonrió y dijo:

— ¿Qué haces espiándonos, papá?

— No los espío—replique.

— Claro que si—rebatió Nessie—. Si no nos espiaras estarías jugando con nosotros, o al menos me habrías hablado. Pero estas medio escondido en la esquina de la pared y nos miras desde ahí sospechosamente. Eso es espiar.

Me reí de las ocurrencias de la niña. Claro que no podía ganarle, ella tenía la misma perspicacia de Bella y más que nada, y eso lo saco a Reneé, tenía la facilidad de armar argumentos de la nada y acorralarte con ellos.

— Bueno hija, es que no quería interrumpirlos—dije acercándome a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sabía que no la miraba porque si. Era tan obvio.

— Bueno, solo te iba a decir que hoy no te va a cuidar Alice, te cuidaré yo…

— ¿Por qué? ¿No vino mi tía Alice?

— No sé si venga o no. Quizá sí, pero ella no podrá cuidarte. Tiene problemas.

— ¡¿Mi tía Alice tiene problemas?!

— Eso es lo que cree tu mamá—le dije.

En ese momento ella miró y yo por inercia también, el estudio de Vestuario. La luz estaba encendida y allí en el vidrio ahumado se distinguía la figura diminuta de Alice.

— Ahorita vengo—dijo y salió corriendo hacia allá. Quise detenerla pero Jacob se abrazó a mi pierna.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Dijo que ahorita viene. Eso significa que no la sigan. No voy a dejar que la siga.

Quería sacármelo de encima, pero claro que sería difícil. Me pasé una mano por el cabello desesperado.

**Nessie Pov.**

Cuando vi luz en la oficina de mi tía Alice, supe que ella estaba allí. Eche a correr hacia allá. Si mi tía tenía problemas, yo la ayudaría.

Entré en el lugar y la encontré sentada en un banquito mirando un dibujo muy bonito, pero no era de un vestido, sino de Jasper, su novio.

— Tía Alice, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté. Me miró como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Se pasó la mano por los ojos y me di cuenta de que secaba sus lágrimas. Mi tía Alice estaba llorando.

— Hola Nessie—me dijo y su voz estaba rara—. Si estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa?

— Estabas llorando—le dije.

— No es nada, nena. No pasa nada.

— No mientas, tía. ¿Quién te hizo llorar?

— Nadie, nena. De verdad no pasa nada.

— ¡No es cierto!

Ella sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, era una sonrisa que daban ganas de abrazarla.

— Son cosas de adultos, Nessie.

— Yo se dé cosas de adultos—le dije molesta. No era una tonta, podía entender cosas de adultos, porque los adultos se complican la vida.

— No lo entenderías—me dijo. Entonces pensé que Jasper le había hecho algo.

— ¡Jasper se portó mal contigo! —dije.

— No, Nessie. Él me quiere mucho, nunca me habría nada. Solo…

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —pregunte impaciente.

— Mira Nessie. A veces las personas se pegan muy fuerte en la cabeza y se les olvida toda su vida—eso ya lo sabía. Asentí esperando que me contara lo que pasaba—. Y se les olvida todo de todo. En especial como llegar a algunos lugares.

— Si, si… ya lo sé…

—Bueno, eso le pasó a Jasper hace mucho. Y todavía no recuerda muchas cosas. Y ayer se salió de casa…

— Se perdió—dije entendiendo.

Ella me miró como si hubiera dicho algo sorprendente. Luego agacho la cabeza y dijo:

— Si. Se perdió y no lo encontramos. Rose también esta triste por eso. Rose es hermana de Jasper.

Me sentí triste. A veces ser tan curiosa era malo y yo había cometido un error grande. Había puesto triste a Alice, quien se puso a llorar sin hacer ruido.

Me baje de un banquito y la abracé. Ella me abrazó muy suavecito.

— No te preocupes… —le dije queriendo que ya no llorara—. Lo encontraran, enserio. Hace mucho Nieve se perdió y yo estaba muy triste. Luego lo encontré y me puse muy feliz. Ustedes también encontraran a Jasper. No creo que sea más difícil encontrar a una persona que a un peluche.

Ella rió muy bajito y me sonrió muy bonito y yo me sentí mejor.

— Gracias Nessie—me dijo y me dio un besito en la frente—. Ahora vete a cambiar, que Mikel no tarda en llamar a ensayar—me dijo.

Yo me fui corriendo, sintiéndome muy feliz de haberla hecho reír. Me metí en mi camerino y me puse el vestido que tocaba para el ensayo de ese día.

Pobrecito Jasper, ojala lo encontraran pronto.

* * *

_(*) La canción es Hermanos de Pimpinela. Me encanta, escuchenla de verdad... :)_

_(*) Rima XXIII de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

* * *

_**:( Estoy de acuerdo con Nessie! Si lo se soy mala. **_

_**Hola ¿como estan? yo muy bien, me encanta haber podido actualizar pronto. Xanat esta muy activa... pero tambien quiere que me asesinen jajajaja xD Por favor no me maten! Les prometo que lo van a encontrar.. pero no pronto. **_

_**Les agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews en el ultimo capitulo. Ya saben que para mi significan mucho los reviews, asi que por favor regalenme uno el dia de hoy que estan leyendo esto. Me siento un poco sensible ultimamente :( **_

_**En fin, no las agobio mas con mi parloteo que me tengo que ir a la psicologa. **_

_**Petonets**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	13. De Amores y problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a una musa que me obliga a levantarme a las 4 am para escrbirles su capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 12. De Amores y problemas.

**Emmett Pov. **

Estaba sorprendido… y para qué negarlo, estaba algo asustado. No me imagine que llegaría a ver a Rosalie así alguna vez. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no me gustaba para nada verla así. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, como si aunque llorara toda su vida, no pudiera sacar todo su dolor. Tenerla así entre mis brazos, me provocaba una sensación agridulce. Pues tenerla tan cerca era un sueño realizado, pero verla tan mal, hacia que fuera terrible.

Froté su espalda a manera de consuelo y deje que empapara mi camisa de lágrimas. Sus sollozos me lastimaban, porque, aunque ella no los supiera, se había vuelto parte muy importante de mí… y yo me había convertido en un cursi sin remedio.

Pasamos un rato así, hasta que ella comenzó a controlas sus sollozos y se separó de mi. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, secándose medianamente las lagrimas que aún le quedaban en los ojos.

— Gracias, Emmett—me dijo con la voz rota.

— De nada—le dije—. ¿Estás mejor?

— Si—dijo sin mirarme.

— ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?

— Tengo algunos problemas y no aguantaba más. Lo siento, he armado un drama terrible por esto—se disculpó.

— No te preocupes—le dije—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Qué…?

— Si puedo ayudarte con los problemas que tienes…

— ¡Oh! No gracias…—parecía sorprendida por esa propuesta. Se me quedo mirando por un momento con sus hermosos ojos azules y luego dijo—. ¿No se suponía que nos odiábamos?

Me reí ante aquello, pero me di cuenta de que su confusión era real, no solo un comentario.

— Creo que no. Se supone que tú me odias, aunque no sé por qué…

Entonces ella se rió y agacho la cabeza, al parecer avergonzada.

— Me temo que tenía demasiados prejuicios contra ti. Pensaba que eras una persona inmadura y creo que me equivoque. Solo eres un poco infantil.

— Bueno, si, sé que puedo llegar a ser desesperante en algunas ocasiones. Solo me gusta hacer bromas, nada más.

— Me parece que debemos empezar de nuevo—dijo Rose tendiéndome la mano—. Soy Rosalie—se presentó como si apenas nos estuviéramos conociendo y yo reí y se la estreche.

— Soy Emmett, es un placer—le dije. Luego añadí—. ¿Puedo saber por qué estaba tan mal, señorita?

Su sonrisa se borro de un plumazo. Su mirada bajo hasta el sofá, donde descansaba su bolso. Se sentó junto a él y sacó su cartera.

— Es una historia demasiado larga, que prefiero no contar ahora—dijo mirando la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y yo no pude resistir la curiosidad, así que me asomé. En la fotografía había un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules y un señor de cabello castaño y muy rizado. También con ojos azules.

— ¿Puedo saber quiénes son? —pregunte, temeroso de que me mandara por un tubo.

— Mi papá y mi hermano—dijo ella acariciando el papel fotográfico.

— Oh…—no comprendía mucho.

— Mi papá murió hace dos años. A mi hermano lo creí muerto hasta hace una semana…

— ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté.

En eso se escuchó la voz de Mikel por los pasillos.

— Ya los quiero a todos en el set, en menos de diez minutos. Rápido—gritó.

— Me debo cambiar—me dijo, y yo salí de su camerino sin muchas ganas.

Miré a mi sobrina corriendo por allí y sentí ganas de salir detrás de ella, así que fui. Con la niña me divertía mucho, era como volver a ser un niño. Claro que no podía dejar de pensar en Rosalie…

**Jasper Pov.**

_Nuevamente era yo de niño. Caminaba por las calles oscuras y tenía mucho miedo. Estaba perdido y no sabía qué hacer. Lo pero era la sensación de estar siendo perseguido. Seguía caminando por las calles, hasta que llegué a una casa, una casa que conocía. Y entré._

_Cuando estaba adentro, sentí como si algo no estuviera bien. Caminé despacio, sin saber muy bien si mejor me iba de allí o si me quedaba. Entonces abrí una puerta y entré en esa habitación… la habitación…_

_Estar ahí de nuevo me provocó gran terror. ¿Cómo había vuelto a aquí? Me encontraba muy lejos. ¿Qué rayos hacia en ese lugar? Lo había dejado atrás, como todo lo que ahí había pasado. _

_Me acerqué a la cama y toqué la cabecera de latón… recordando lo que pasó aquella noche en que me decidí a buscar mi pasado. Sentí muchísima angustia al recordar esa sensación tan aterradora que tuve cuando no podía salir de allí. Me di la vuelta, para salir de aquel lugar, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se encendió en llamas. _

_Caminé hacia atrás y tropecé con la cama, cayendo de espaldas en ella. Bajé de un brinco, sintiendo mucho calor. El lugar se quemaba y yo no sabía por dónde salir. Golpeé la ventana, pero no se abría, ni siquiera podía romper el vidrio. Entonces en el cristal oscuro vi reflejados un par de ojos. Unos ojos castaños que me había obligado a olvidar durante los últimos años. Me miraban con odio y con tanto enojo que me sentí completamente inseguro. _

_Volteé y allí estaba ella, mirándome con burla mientras todo se quemaba. Sentí tanto miedo que quise correr, pero no pude moverme. No sé en qué momento, pero de pronto estaba tendido en la cama y no podía levantarme. Estaba atado a ella y el fuego comenzaba a consumirla. Sentí el calor alrededor y rogué porque esto terminara._

_Ya me había dado cuenta de que estaba soñando, pero no podía despertarme. Deseaba poder abrir los ojos de una vez por todas, pero no podía. Estaba atrapado dentro de mi mente, con estos recuerdos que prefería olvidar. _

_Comencé a sentir dolor y mucho calor en mi cuerpo. Mis brazos me ardían terriblemente. En mi rostro, también sentía que me quemaba en vida. Era una sensación terrible. Me dolía y solo quería dejar de sentirlo. Sentía como mi piel se convertía en carbón. Intenté gritar, pero solo logré aspirar humo. ¿Por qué me hacían esto? ¿Por qué no podía despertarme ya? _

_Lo último que escuché fue la risa de ella, se burlaba de mí… _

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y miré a mí alrededor. Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y aun estaba asustado por ese sueño. No podía creer que justo ahora la venia a recordar. Pase mi mano por la cicatriz que tenia sobre el brazo izquierdo, recordando cómo me dolió aquel pedazo de metal al rojo vivo, cuando me cayó encima.

Miré el parque y me sentí solo. Estaba muy triste y me sentía tan estúpido por haberme perdido de esta manera. Me levante del lugar donde había dormido y comencé a caminar. Mi ropa estaba completamente mojada y eso me hacía sentir frio, aunque hacia mucho sol. Me dolía la cabeza y los ojos. También me dolía la garganta y sentía que no podía hablar. Desde la nariz hasta la frente sentía mucho dolor.

Seguí caminando sin saber a dónde dirigirme, solo por inercia. Por moverme. Me sentía muy cansado, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba enfermo, por todo lo que sentía y porque comencé a toser tan fuerte que sentía que se me saldría algo de dentro del cuerpo.

Pasé el día intentando orientarme, sin saber cómo regresar a casa. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer me senté debajo de un árbol y apreté mis piernas contra mi cuerpo. Recargué mi cabeza en mis rodillas y me permití llorar en silencio. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía a dónde ir, ni siquiera a quien pedirle ayuda para regresar.

Me dolía la cabeza y el pecho. Sentía la garganta muy cerrada y eso me dolía más. Los ojos me pesaban, pero no quería dormir. No quería volver a verla en mis sueños… aun así. Mi cuerpo no me ayudó y en unos segundos, me quede dormido.

"_Alice, te extraño" _pensé antes de caer en el sueño profundo.

**Alice Pov.**

El día fue una tortura para mí. No quería ver ni un boceto, no quería nada. Solo quería buscar a mi Jasper. Nada más.

Me peleé con Mikel, con Jane… hasta con Bella. Claro que me eché a llorar como una niña cuando Bella me preguntó que me pasaba.

— ¿Por qué estas así, Alice? —me pregunto atónita, después de que le grite.

— Es que… —y me eche a llorar. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma, con todos. Yo lo único que quería era que Jasper estuviera bien, que estuviera a salvo. Tenerlo conmigo para poder acariciar su cabello y besar sus labios que tanto me encantaban. No quería estar aquí, trabajando, mientras Jasper estaba perdido en algún lugar de esta enorme ciudad. Necesitaba a mi Jasper… él me necesitaba a mí, pero no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco sabía si lo encontraría. Buscar una persona, _legalmente muerta_, en una ciudad tan grande era más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— Alice… Alice…— Bella me abrazó—. ¿Qué tienes, Alice? ¿Qué tienes?

— Ay, Bella… —gemí—. Jasper se perdió…

Después de pasar un buen rato llorando, le pedí a Bella que se fuera. Estaba tan irascible que me desquitaba con quienes no me hacían nada. Cuando por fin dieron las siete, Rosalie llegó a mi estudio velozmente. Yo dejé lo que estaba haciendo, tome mi bolso y salí junto a ella.

— Alice…— escuché la voz de Mikel, pero no quería ni verlo.

— Ahora no, Mikel—dije sin voltear y nos fuimos juntas.

Llegando al departamento, mi corazón se partió al ver a Yessenia sola. Ella solo nos miro y negó con la cabeza, visiblemente triste. Sollocé un poco, pero no quise tirarme a llorar. Rosalie se quedó en casa, mientras Yessenia y yo salíamos a buscarle.

Para mi desgracia, nuestra búsqueda tuvo los mismos resultados que la noche anterior. Nos dio la media noche y no lo vimos por ningún lado. Llegamos al otro lado del gran parque, y no estaba. Ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer para encontrarlo.

Regresamos al departamento y Rosalie nos recibió con una mirada triste y una negación de la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper?

**Edward Pov. **

Cuidar a Nessie mientras estaba en el estudio había resultado una tarea de lo más divertida. Mi hija era un pequeño torbellino y yo había tenido que seguirle la pista todo el día. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no corría, me divertía ni jugaba tanto.

Además, Ness era como una adulta atrapada en cuerpo de niña. Comprendía muchas cosas mejor de lo que me había esperado que entendiera. Con decir que ya sabía de dónde venían los bebes, con lujo de detalles. Cortesía de quien fue mi querida suegra, Reneé.

No me imaginaba como había hecho para explicarle a la niña esa situación. Pero me había divertido tanto con mi hija, que me fue muy complicado dejarla irse con Bella, cuando ella llegó.

— Mami—grito corriendo a sus brazos.

— Hola mi amor—dijo Bella cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. Me divertí mucho con mi papá.

— No te dio mucha lata, Edward—me preguntó Bella mirándome detenidamente.

— Claro que no, Bella—le dije.

— Ya ves, mami. Yo no doy lata, tú que no me aguantas—dijo Nessie.

— ¡Nessie! —se quejo Bella.

— Es verdad, mami.

— ¿Qué haré contigo? No me podría enojar, por más que quisiera—dijo Bella abrazándola—. Gracias por cuidarla, Edward. Nos tenemos que ir.

— De acuerdo—dije y le di un beso en la frente a Nessie—. No vemos mañana, Ness. Hasta luego Bella.

— Nos vemos después, Edward.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ya llevaba colgada del hombro, su maletín y la mochila de Nessie. La niña se volteó en sus brazos y me dijo "adiós" con su manita.

Llegue a casa rápidamente a bañarme y arreglarme, pues esa noche saldría con Tanya. Acababa de salir de mi habitación cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Fui a abrir y allí estaba Tanya. Le sonreí.

— Hola, señor ¿Aquí vive Edward Cullen? —bromeó.

— No podría decírselo señorita, me puede decir ¿Cómo es? —le seguí el juego.

— Pues… alto, como usted. De un precioso cabello cobrizo que me encanta. Piel blanca, como la suya. Y ojos verdes hipnóticos… ahora que lo pienso. Se parece mucho a usted—me besó.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy preciosa? — le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta para salir junto a ella.

— Bien. Cada vez tengo más ideas para a campaña publicitaria de la nueva línea de Aeropostale. Ha sido un trabajo muy interesante, pero prefiero que me dejen la de tu película. ¿Y a ti, amor?

— Más o menos—le dije—. Mikel ha estado de un pésimo humor y Alice también. No sé qué le pasa, pero me riño por una pequeña mancha que se me hizo en una camisa no sé cómo.

— Que extraño—Tanya frunció el ceño. Iba caminando tomaba de mi brazo—. Alice no es así. Ella es muy alegre, aunque los últimos días la vi más.

— Si. Pues esa felicidad se acabo—dije mientras le abría la puerta del coche. Ella entró y yo cerré la puerta y le di la vuelta para subirme.

— Me parece muy raro. Considerando…

— ¿Considerando? —no solía meterme en sus charlas consigo misma, pero el hecho de que ella supiera algo de la pequeña diseñadora de vestuario que me había gritado "patán" unas horas antes despertó mi curiosidad a lo grande.

— Es algo que no debería contarte ¿sabes?

— ¿Pero…? —insistí.

— Pero, nada. No soy una indiscreta.

Sonreí, pues sabía que por más que le insistiera, no lograría nada. Así que mejor deje de lado los asuntos de los demás.

**Jasper Pov.**

Abrí los ojos por la mañana. Había soñado nuevamente todo aquello, la risa, el fuego. Solo quería levantarme de allí y seguir caminando, quizá así volvería a encontrar la casa de Alice. Sin embargo, me sentía muy débil. Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza, sentía gran cansancio y la volvía a apoyar en mis rodillas. Los ojos se me cerraban cada vez que intentaba abrirlos, como si tuviera algo muy pesado atado a ellos. Entonces comencé a toser muy fuerte, tanto que me dolía. Sentía que se me iba todo el aire y solo quería que parara. Me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Sentí que algo llegaba a mi boca y lo escupí. Me horroricé al ver que había sangre en aquello. Estaba tosiendo sangre. Me sentía realmente mal, pero no quería quedarme allí, así que, con todo el esfuerzo de mi cuerpo, me levante de allí. Estaba lloviendo y sentí mucho frio, me apreté contra mí mismo intentando recuperar el calor, pero no podía.

Caminé algunos pasos hacia la calle. Mire a mi alrededor, pero todo me daba vueltas. Me dolía la cabeza y me dolía todo pecho. Solo quería estar en casa. Sentí tantos deseos de llorar, que me quede parado en mitad de la acera, mirando el asfalto, donde se suponía que pasaban los coches. Levanté la vista al frente, esperando poder orientarme. Entonces vi que hacia mi venia una niña corriendo. La reconocí inmediatamente…

**Nessie Pov.**

Esa mañana me enteré de que Mikel no había dejado que Alice y Rose faltaran a trabajar, aunque intentaron explicarle lo que había pasado. Me enoje mucho y cuando lo tuve frente a mi le dije de cosas. Mi mamá me regañó y ahora estaba encerrada en mi camerino "castigada" por portarme mal.

Escuché como mi mamá se despedía de mi papá y le pedía que me cuidara y que no me comprara nada, porque estaba castigada. Yo estaba enojada, porque había quedado con Jacob para ir a buscar un cochecito que se le perdió en el jardincito de enfrente del estudio. Mi mamá tenía solo dos horas de trabajo. Por eso se había quedado hasta tarde en el estudio.

De todas maneras, no me importaba, porque mi papá era tan distraído que me le escaparía fácil. Así que conté quince minutos y salí de mi camerino. Mi padre no estaba por allí así que salí despacito y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido. Entonces eché a correr lo más rápido que podía. Jake me esperaba en la puerta.

— Corre, Jake, corre—le grite y salió corriendo juntos. Escuché que a mis espaldas gritaba mi papá así que corrimos más rápido. Estaba lloviendo otra vez, por suerte me había traído mi impermeable. Nos quedamos juntos en la acera y esperamos a que dejaran de pasar coches. Cuando pudimos pasar echamos a correr… me reía mucho, porque era divertido. Y entonces cuando apenas íbamos a la mitad de la calle, mire enfrente y mi boca se abrió muchísimo al ver que era…

— ¿¡Jasper!? —grité.

Corrí y me detuve frente a él. Si, era Jasper.

— ¿Nessie? —me miró sorprendido y su voz sonó muy rara.

— Rose y Alice se van a poner muy contentas—grité emocionada—. ¡Jacob, háblales!

— Pero… y mi…

— Esto es más importante que el carrito, háblales—dije.

Me miró por un momento y salió de regreso al estudio. Abracé a Jasper y él me abrazó.

— Que bueno que estas bien—le dije. Me ponía muy contenta haberlo encontrado, porque Alice ya estaría feliz de nuevo y Rose también.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Estaba en el estudio de vestuario con Alice, pues teníamos descanso de treinta minutos intermedio. Eran las dice del día, pero estaba nublado y escuché que había comenzado a llover. Estábamos pensando en un plan para buscar a Jasper. Mi hermano nos necesitaba bastante, pero no sabíamos ni como comenzar. En los alrededores de la casa de Alice no estaba, por eso teníamos que hacer un plan para encontrarlo.

En eso entró el pequeño Jacob como un huracán, gritando.

— ¡Alice, Rosalie! Vengan, rápido

— ¿Qué pasa, Jacob? —preguntó Alice confusa. Yo me encontraba igual.

— Nessie…—no podía hablar porque le faltaba el aire. Había corrido, eso era seguro. Igual nos dio curiosidad saber que había pasado con él y Ness—. No sé bien, ¡Vengan!—gritó.

— De acuerdo—dijo Alice y se levantó. Yo la seguí y el niño echo a correr, haciéndonos correr detrás de él.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando Jacob salió me pregunté qué hacían los dos niños que trabajaban en el estudio, en la calle y (lo más probable) solos. Cruzamos la puerta un momento después que él, y el niño cruzó la calle.

No entendí muy bien que pasaba, hasta que vi a Nessie. Estaba junto a…

— ¡Mi hermano! —grité.

Alice levantó la vista y lo vio como yo. Allí estaba Jasper, Nessie le tenía tomada la mano y con la otra nos hacia ademanes para que nos acercáramos rápido. Jacob había llegado junto a ella y hacia lo mismo con las dos manos.

Alice corrió lo más que pudo y yo hice lo mismo. Pero ella llego hasta ellos antes que yo y se abrazó a Jasper con toda la fuerza que tenia. Él le correspondió el abrazo.

Yo cargué a Nessie en brazos y la abracé.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Nessie? —le pregunté.

— Él estaba aquí… —me dijo—. Venía con Jacob al parque—se sonrojó al decir eso.

— Pues, gracias Ness—la abracé más fuerte—. Muchas gracias.

Deje a la niña en el suelo cuando Alice soltó a Jasper y me acerqué a mi hermano. Le toque el brazo y él solo me miró. Nos abrazamos…

— Jasper—sollocé contra su pecho.

— Rose—murmuró y escuché su voz muy ronca. Estaba completamente empapado y lo sentí temblar de frio. Además de que su piel estaba muy caliente. Me preocupé inmediatamente.

— Vamos a resguardarnos—dijo Alice y caminamos todos juntos de vuelta al estudio. Cuando estuvimos dentro Nessie echó a correr, llamando a Jacob.

— Ahí viene mi papá… —dijo y se esfumaron corriendo. Alcance a ver a Edward acercándose, pero yo solo podía pensar en mi hermano. Estaba pálido, temblaba bastante y yo sabía que no se sentía bien. Lo conocía, la manera en que agachaba la cabeza y que cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, pesadamente, se sentía muy mal físicamente.

Llegamos hasta el estudio de Alice y ella hizo que Jasper se sentará en el sofá. Inmediatamente corrió a uno de los grandes armarios del lugar y sacó de allí una toalla. Regresó y envolvió a Jasper con ella. Yo me puse a preparar un té caliente, porque se notaba que le hacía falta.

Se lo ofrecí y él lo tomó sin decir nada. Le dio un sorbo, pero no dejaba de temblar. Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada angustiada. Me senté a su lado y Alice hizo lo mismo del otro. Mi amiga lo abrazó y él se recargó en ella.

— Jazz…—dijo Alice— ¿estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza y le dio otro sorbo al té.

— Alice—dije. Ambos me miraron—. Quédate con él, iré a hablarle a mamá y a decirle a Mikel que nos vamos a casa, porque hay una urgencia. No me importa lo que diga, tenemos que llevarlo a casa.

Alice asintió y abrazó a Jasper a su pecho.

Salí de allí caminando firmemente. Saque mi celular y marque al número de mi madre. Al segundo timbre ella contestó.

— ¿Si?

— Mamá. Mamá, tengo una excelente noticia.

— ¿Qué paso hija?

— Encontramos a Jasper. Más bien, Nessie lo encontró. Estaba aquí por el estudio. No sabemos cómo llego, pero ya está con nosotros.

— ¿En serio, Rose?

— Si, mami. De verdad. Ahora iremos para allá. Me pelearé con Mikel si es necesario.

— De acuerdo, hija. Gracias al cielo ¿está bien?

— Si, parece que sí. Por lo menos no está herido.

— De acuerdo hija. Nos vemos al rato.

Colgué y me dirigí al set donde Mikel estaba haciendo algunos ajustes en la escenografía. Me acerque a él y le dije:

— Mikel, Alice y yo nos vamos a casa ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —comenzó a enojarse inmediatamente.

— Porque ha surgido una emergencia. No me importa lo que digas, Alice y yo debemos irnos.

— ¿Qué tanto se traen ustedes dos? Hasta donde yo sabía, no se conocían hasta que vinieron a trabajar aquí.

— No es de tu incumbencia. Ella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes y ahora tenemos que irnos juntas, porque nos necesitan en casa—alcé la voz.

— ¿Qué no puede esperar hasta que terminen?

— ¡La familia no puede esperar nunca, Mikel!—exclamé—. Pero es algo que quizá no entiendas.

Mikel se me quedó mirando por un momento y me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello. Nadie sabía porque, pero él no tenía una familia, ni una pareja. Él literalmente estaba solo.

Se volteó, visiblemente afectado por mis palabras y estuve a punto de disculparme, pero él dijo.

— Ni digas nada más, Rosalie. Váyanse.

— Mikel… yo…

— Que se vayan—dijo mas fuerte y yo me fui de allí.

En el camino al estudio Emmett me interceptó.

— Rose, oye…

— Me tengo que ir, Emmett—me disculpé—. Lo siento, podemos hablar luego.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

— No. No pasa nada malo—dije—. Pero me urge irme. Hablamos luego.

— De acuerdo.

Entré en la oficina de Alice y le dije.

— De acuerdo, vámonos.

— Claro—dijo ella. Tomó la mano de mi hermano y ambos se levantaron del sofá. Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento y subimos en mi auto. Salí lo más aprisa posible que me permitió el trafico y en menos de cinco minutos llegamos a casa de Alice.

**Yessenia Pov.**

La llamada de Rosalie me tranquilizó sobremanera. Iba de un lado a otro de la casa, esperando. Me sentía bastante ansiosa, solo quería ver a mi hijo bien. Ninguna de las dos me lo había reprochado, pero yo me sentía muy culpable de que se hubiera perdido. Se suponía que era yo quien lo cuidaba en ese momento. Así que solo quería saber que estaba bien.

Cuando escuché que abrían la puerta corrí hasta el vestíbulo y entonces los vi. Mi hijo, sano y salvo. No pude contenerme más y corrí a abrazarlo. Él me devolvió el abrazo y me permití sollozar. Me había estado culpando totalmente, verlo bien era un gran alivio para mí.

— Perdón, mamá—dijo y su voz estaba muy ronca—. Tranquila.

Él se disculpaba conmigo. Eso aumento la culpa que tenia. Pero ahora él estaba de nuevo aquí, con nosotras y a salvo. Eso era lo que me importaba.

Pero, como solía decir mi esposo… "No existe la felicidad perfecta" Rosalie cerró la puerta y nos disponíamos a caminar a la sala, cuando Jasper comenzó a toser muy fuerte. Alice, Rosalie y yo nos miramos angustiadas. Era un sonido aterrador. Casi podía sentir como se le iba el aire. Se apretó el pecho y siguió tosiendo. Alice fue la primera en reaccionar. Lo guió hasta el sillón e hizo que se sentara. Corrí hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero cuando llegue ya había dejado de toser. Dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de Alice y cerró los ojos. Rosalie estaba de cuclillas junto a ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté angustiada. Él solo negó con la cabeza, mientras con la mano se apretaba las sienes.

— Lo mejor es que se dé un baño caliente y se cambie de ropa. El clima no está ayudando demasiado y has estado con la ropa mojada varios días ¿cierto? —apuntó Rose.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para encerrarse en el baño. Escuchamos el sonido de la ducha y nos miramos angustiadas.

— ¿Estará bien? —preguntó Alice.

— No lo sé—dije.

— Al menos esta con nosotras, de nuevo—dijo Rose tomándome la mano.

— Pero me preocupa. No quiero que se ponga peor de lo que ya está—dije angustiada.

— Eso no pasará, tranquila—dijo Alice. Pero yo no estaba muy segura.

**Alice Pov.**

Jasper estaba en casa y yo por fin podía respirar tranquila. Mi pobre Jasper, no me imagino como la pasó solo.

Rosalie y Yessenia se fueron a su casa a las seis de la tarde, puesto que no tenían demasiada ropa en mi casa y querían cambiarse. Al poco rato, Jasper fue a acostarse y yo con él. Me hacía falta dormir bastante, pues los últimos días había dormido apenas unas dos o tres horas.

Jasper y yo nos abrazamos y él me dijo muy bajito:

— Creí que no volvería a verte.

Me partió el alma escuchar aquello, así que lo abrace más fuerte y susurré.

— Pero ya estás aquí. Es lo que importa.

— Te extrañe mucho—murmuró y nos abrazamos más fuerte. Al poco rato nos quedamos dormidos.

A eso de la media noche me desperté un poco desorientada. No sé porque me dio por despertar así de la nada, sin ningún ruido que me alterara. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Me lavé la cara y salí de allí para volver a la cama.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba muy agitado. Me acerqué a él y me di cuenta de que sudaba muchísimo y respiraba entrecortadamente. Puse mi mano en su frente y me di cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en calentura.

— Jasper—le hablé moviéndolo por el brazo, pero no me respondió. Su respiración era ruidosa y pesada. Como si cada bocanada de aire le costara un esfuerzo monumental. Me asusté muchísimo, pero intenté mantenerme serena. Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño y empapar una toalla pequeña con agua fría. Regresé y se la puse en la frente, deseando así poder bajar un poco su malestar.

Le tomé la mano y lo moví, intentando hacer que reaccionara. Pero no abrió los ojos ni me miró. Estaba muy dormido.

— Jasper, despierta. Por favor. Jazz. Aquí estoy…

Él murmuraba algo a medias, entre suspiros. No alcanzaba a entender lo que decía, pero no parecía que estuviese teniendo un buen sueño. Al contrario, a veces gemía o sollozaba y yo me asustaba más.

Estuve bastante rato mojando nuevamente la toalla y colocándosela, para que le bajara la fiebre, pero no parecía funcionar. Él no despertaba y mejor le llamé a Rosalie.

— Rose—dije.

— ¿Si, Alice? ¿Paso algo?

— Me temo que sí. Ven a mi casa pronto.

— De acuerdo. Salgo para allá.

Cuando colgué suspiré profundo, pues me sentía muy frustrada. Entonces mire a Jasper y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos semiabiertos.

— ¿Jasper? —le hablé bajito.

— Alice—me dijo con voz ronca—. Alice, me siento mal—sollozó y luego pidió—. Ayúdame.

Claro que lo ayudaría, pero mi pregunta era ¿Cómo?

* * *

**Hola xD ¿Como estan? **

**Bueno este capitulo me ha estado dando lata desde la semana pasada, pero como no habia tenido tiempo de escribirlo. Xanat se ha vengado de mi, levantandome a las 4 am para terminarlo. Asi que hoy a las 5:10 am, les regalo su capitulo antes de irme a las clases. Se me acabaron las vacaciones :(**

**Y al final no he podido ser mala mas de un capitulo, asi que no tienen mucho de que quejarse. Jasper ha vuelto a los brazos de Alice, aunque ahora esta enfermo! :( Pobrecito, pero seamos realistas ¿quien se queda con la misma ropa humeda dos dias y no se enferma? **

**Bueno en fin, me despido para irme a la escuela. Espero que haya alguien por ahi que le haya gustado este capitulo.**

**¿Que dicen? ¿Esta madrugadora merece un review? **

**Klau :D**


End file.
